


The Promise She Wanted To Keep

by girls_like_girls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A very large and stressful wedding, A very maternal Olenna, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I may have lied about 'a little smut', not quite Cersei friendly, there's a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: Jaime Lannister hated the fucking North. The only reason he was going north was for his brother whom was set to marry the eldest Stark daughter.Once he arrives he learns maybe the north isn't so bad after all.





	1. The Fucking North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbewitchedmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/gifts).



> Hi.  
> So I've dabbled in this fandom for a few months, posted some things on tumblr, but I consider this my debut. I am currently reading the books so there may be book!canon in here, I don't know yet. This is slightly beta'd so most mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I want to shout out sassbewitchedmyass & sameboots for all their encouragement and help. My nerves are shot, but we're here now so I hope you all like it!

Jaime Lannister hated the fucking North. He’d avoided it like the plague. He didn’t enjoy the cold. He didn’t enjoy the snow. Nothing good ever happened in the North. The memory of his last trip North was a bitter one. 

The landscape was coated in snow when they landed, it was clear they were no longer in King’s Landing. He’d dressed for it, but a southerner was never quite comfortable in the north. 

“Leave it to our darling brother to fall in love with a frigid northerner,” Cersei sighed as they waited for the jet to be unloaded. 

“It honestly doesn’t surprise me much. This is Tyrion.” 

Tyrion was set to marry Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter of the Stark family. Their father was most pleased by the pairing. The Starks were a powerful family, their name bearing weight across Westeros. Tying his children to powerful names was very important to Tywin. Ironically enough, Tyrion’s relationship with Sansa had nothing to do with pleasing their father. He met a girl and he fell in love. 

The entire notion of family names and powerful allies was archaic to Jaime. His father acted as if they lived in the time of kingdoms and wars. Dragons and knights. His ancestors had been friends to Kings. Ally, foe, even sat on the Iron Throne for a while. It was something his father was very proud of. The power of the Lannister name. It was all terribly dull and preposterous if you asked Jaime.

“A wedding in the snow, in Winterfell. How lovely,” Cersei snarked as they were ushered off of the private jet and towards the waiting escort to the Stark Manor. 

“It will be quite the spectacle,” he sighed. Tyrion, hopelessly, wanted a small ceremony without the glitz and glamour. Their father completely disregarded the notion. 

“Yes, the guest list is teeming with the who’s who of Westeros. Can you imagine the net worth of this guest list?” 

“Maybe you’ll find husband number two,” Jaime joked, as he scrolled through his social media. He missed the glare she shot at him. 

“Don’t be crude brother,” she hissed, flipping her hair and looking out the window. She pushed the button that raised the partition. “We are not among friends in the north.” 

“You and father act as if there are spies looking to discredit us. You take it too seriously,” Jaime huffed.

“You don’t take it seriously enough. Our name is who we are. Being a Lannister is a privilege, one that you don’t respect.” 

“I’m fine being Jaime. Just Jaime. I don’t care for the politics of it. When I walk down the tunnel they aren’t cheering for me because I’m a Lannister. They cheer for me because I’m one of the best centre fielders in the realm.”

“You think your name has nothing to do with your success? You’re a fool. The training camps. The trainers. The massage therapists. The nutritionists. All paid for with Lannister gold. Our name made you. All I do, I do to better that name, don’t you dare mock me for it.” 

They said nothing else to one another the remainder of the ride and Jaime didn’t mind. Cersei often times climbed on her high horse and told him how ungrateful and naive he was. Her words angered him, as they always did. He was not naive, there were luxuries he was granted that others weren’t, but he made the choice. I worked hard, ate properly, perfected his crafted. Lannister gold may have helped, but it was he who put in the work.

He put in his headphones and watched highlights from the game. He’d played well. He scored the winning goal. It’d been a hard fought game but he and his team were one step closer to yet another Tourney. 

The Stark manor came into view. It was massive, sitting on acres. It wasn’t gaudy, even though it was sprawling, it had a feeling of hominess to it. When the driver stopped in front of the manor, Jaime didn’t wait for the door to be opened for him. He shouldered his backpack and stepped out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. 

“Quite the display yesterday!” Tyrion called as he walked down the stairs of the manor. 

“I figured it would be a fitting gift, coming to Winterfell after beating Ramsey. Maybe even a peace offering,” he grinned, excited to see his younger sibling. 

“It is not you who requires the peace offering.” 

Jaime dropped to one knee, uncaring about the snow, and embraced his brother. It’d been nearly three months since he’d last seen Tyrion. He held him tightly, the smile still on his face. 

“My little brother, a husband, who would have thought?” Jaime stood and mussed Tyrion’s hair. He laughed when Tyrion swatted at his hand. 

“Tyrion,” Cersei nodded in his direction. Jaime resisted the urge to reprimand Cersei, it would be wasted breath and he knew it. 

“My dear sister! I am pleased you could grace us with your presence.”

The sarcasm was veiled, but Jaime knew it was there, he chuckled lightly and shook his head. There were some things that couldn’t be changed and the relationship between Tyrion and Cersei was one of those things.

“Rooms have been set for you both. Father will want to see you once you’re settle.” Though he was looking at Cersei, Jaime knew his presence would be expected as well. 

They walked inside and Cersei was nearly bowled over by a small child with blonde curls. Said child didn’t stop or acknowledge Cersei at all, just darted off down the hall. 

“Jo get back here!” 

Not far behind the small child was a young woman in pursuit, she was definitely a Stark, one that Ned fathered. She had his dark hair and a domineering presence. 

A giggle was heard from the disappearing child. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Though she didn’t quite sound sorry. 

“Arya, you remember Cersei and Jaime,” Tyrion said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but she did nod in their general direction. She barely gave Cersei a full glance before turning her eyes on Jaime. She cocked her head to the side. 

“Good game yesterday. That pass to Addam was pretty perfect.” She held up a fist and bumped it with his. She smirked at him before running off after the small blonde child. 

“Well. If that’s any indicator, this is going to be a long five days.” Cersei sniffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, joy and happiness are foreign concepts for you. I can imagine these next five days will be difficult for you,” Tyrion deadpanned before turning on his heels and leading them in the same direction Arya went. 

Their rooms were nice and spacious. Jamie said nothing as Tyrion showed Cersei to her room and then took Jaime down a different hall and around the corner, though he appreciated the gesture. Tyrion gave him vague directions to the main rooms before leaving him. Jaime’s suitcase was already in the room and he decided against unloading it. He wouldn’t be there long, directly after the wedding he would be flying to Dorne for his next game.

He dropped his backpack on the bed and opened it pulling out his laptop and chargers. He plugged in his devices when a ‘thunk’ coming from the closet grabbed his attention. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. A mess of blonde hair and green eyes met his. 

He cocked his head to the side and knelt down in front of the child, “Hello.”

The child smiled up at him and waved in the adorable way the young children do. He recalled a blonde child from earlier. 

“Are you hiding from Arya?” 

The child shook their head, causing blonde tresses to dance in the semi-darkness. “Unc Bran.”

Jaime nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Cat.”

“Well I’m Jaime, nice to meet you Cat.” He smiled at the young girl, “Hey, would you happen to know where the kitchen is? I’m really quite hungry.” 

Cat smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. Jaime found her energy addictive and he reached out his hand. She took it with no hesitation and he let her lead the way. He knew they weren’t going the way Tyrion brought them and he wondered for the first time if it was wise to allow a child to lead him through the massive manor.

“Catelyn!” the child stopped immediately and looked up at Jaime as if she wanted him to save her. They turned to see the matriarch of the Stark family. Catelyn Stark. She looked a bit winded and a bunch worried. 

“Bran has been looking all over for you.”

“Unc Bran said go hide. I hided.”

Jaime chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough when he felt stern eyes fall on him. 

“Hello Mrs. Stark, I found her in the closet of my given room. We were supposed to be headed for the kitchen, but I’m not sure if we were going the right way.”

Little Catelyn pulled on the hand she was still holding, “I know the way.” 

Catelyn looked between Jaime and little Cat and he couldn’t quite understand the look in her eyes. It was as if she knew him and all his secrets, though he knew that was impossible.

“If she knows how to get anywhere it’s the kitchen. I apologize for the trouble, Jaime.” Catelyn extended her hand and waited. Little Cat looked up at Jaime for a long moment before letting him go and going to Catelyn. 

“She was no trouble at all.” He smiled at little Cat and she giggled happily. 

Catelyn nodded once. “Yes well, keep straight and you’ll run right into the kitchen.” 

“Bye Jaime,” Little Cat said waving at him before Catelyn pulled her in the opposite direction. He smiled and watched them go. She looked over her shoulder twice at him before they turned down a different hallway.

He followed the hallway and sure enough it opened into quite a large kitchen.

“Jaime fucking Lannister!”

Jaime looked up and did a double take.

“Robb fucking Stark!”

Jaime felt like he was looking at a ghost. He’d known he would see him, knew that there was no way the oldest Stark would not be there. He hadn’t seen Robb in nearly six years. The engagement dinner for Tyrion and Sansa was held in King’s Landing and Robb had been absent. 

Robb still looked like Robb, his face was more angular and his hair a little longer, a bit curlier but nothing else had changed much. 

“You played a helluva game last night. Nice goal by the way. No Tourney for that little Bolton fucker.” 

Jaime walked more fully into the kitchen and leaned against the opposite side of the island. He motioned towards an apple in the fruit basket and Robb nodded. He bit into it and again he felt like Robb knew all his secrets. What was with the Starks and that look? 

“Well, I figured it would do no good to come to Winterfell after losing to that prick.” Jaime chuckled when Robb did and it almost felt like they were in college. There was only one thing missing. One _person_. He hadn’t let himself go there in quite a while. He took another bite of his apple as another Stark came running into the kitchen.

“Robb, have you seen Cat? I told her to hide like 45 minutes ago and I haven’t been able to find her.” Jaime looked over at Bran who looked genuinely concerned. 

“You lost Cat?” Robb sounded alarmed and he immediately looked at Jaime before looking back at Bran. Another look similar to the one Catelyn gave him when she’d found him hand in hand with little Cat.

“She’s with your mother. She was hiding in my closet. We were headed here when your mum found us.” 

Bran exhaled and then looked over at him, he did a double take and Jaime couldn’t help his chuckle. “Hi Mr. Lannister.”

Jaime shook his head. “I’m definitely not Mr. Lannister. Just Jaime is fine.” 

Bran smiled, “Cool. You were really great last night. We watched it on the big screen. All of us. Even Bri-”

“Do you think you guys will beat the Vipers?” Robb cut in.

Jaime smirked at Robb, “Just like we did last year.” 

“They have a new goalie this year and she’s actually pretty good.” Bran chimed in.

Jaime nodded as he finished his apple and tossed it in the trash can. “She is, I’ve been watching her. She’s still young though, still timid, but she's fast.”

Jaime looked at Bran as he spoke so he completely missed Robb’s eyes grow wide and how he slightly shook his head. He also missed the person who was entering the kitchen behind him. But Bran didn’t.

“Bri! Come in, Jaime’s here!” 

Jaime stood and turned around and felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from his body. He looked into the bluest eyes in all of Westeros. Eyes he hadn’t seen in nearly six years. 

“Brienne…” 

“Hello Jaime.”


	2. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i'm back with more!  
> 3000 words guys! Holy shit, this one is a big one for me.  
> First and foremost thank you so much for all the love the first chapter received, I'm so grateful! Truly.  
> Second, the updates will not be daily. I will most likely update weekly with some sporadic extras depending on how life goes. 
> 
> Another unbeta'd chapter, sorry guys. If you would like to be my beta, please do not hesitate to let ya girl know. I'd greatly appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!

_**Six Years Ago** _

Brienne splashed water on her face multiple times, trying to make the redness go away. There was nothing else she could do about it. It was done and she was doing the right thing. She knew she was because if it wasn’t the right thing it wouldn’t hurt so damn much. She took a deep breath and when she heard the key in the door, she wiped her face quickly.

“Bri!” Jaime called as he walked inside her studio apartment. She heard him toss his keys on the counter and then his bag hit the hardwood floor. It was his routine. 

“I’m in the bathroom,” she answered, and she hoped he couldn’t hear how hoarse she sounded. Brienne flushed the toilet for effect and walked out. Looking at him was like a kick to the face. He was tan because the season had just ended, and his hair was long and shiny as usual. He looked beautiful, and she wanted to cry all over again, but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. 

“I passed my literature test! Not even just kinda either. I got a B.” 

Jaime pulled her into his arms and she melted. He felt good. He smelt good. She kissed him. She kissed him in a way that said she loved him. In a way that said she would always love him. In a way that said she was sorry. She felt his arms tighten around her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and he groaned in her mouth. 

Brienne wanted to memorize every moment, every touch, every sound. She needed to. She walked him back towards her bed and she couldn’t help but giggle when he gripped her as they both fell on the sheets. 

“If this is what I get, I’ll pass every test.” Jaime smiled goofily at her, and even in the midst of everything, she couldn’t help her chuckle. She shivered when he caressed her cheek and he delved back into her mouth. She opened for him and let him take what he wanted, what he needed, and then she reciprocated. 

Their clothes didn’t last long and when Jaime insisted on tasting her, Brienne let him. She let him take his time. She sighed. She moaned. She cried. He left nothing untouched; unloved. He kissed her everywhere. Licked her all over. He marked her. Branded her. She usually would never allow it, but this time she would cherish every mark.

When they finally came together as one, she kept her eyes open the entire time. She held him close. She whispered her love over and over, in his ear, against his skin, into the pillows. She screamed it for all to hear, for there was no need to be shy about her pleasure. 

Brienne gave herself fully and completely. She relished the quiet moments in between, Jaime's inappropriate jokes and random rambling. And when it had been long enough, it only took the rocking of her hips for them to get lost in one another again. 

Once he had nothing else to give her, he fell asleep with her in his arms. Brienne cried quietly for hours. When Jaime woke, she made him breakfast, and they showered together. She gave herself to him there, in the shower before he rushed off to class. She’d kissed him hungrily before he left.

“You’re acting like you’ll never see me again.”

She’d barely held it together. He left after kissing her nose, and she nearly collapsed in her grief. Jaime'd left his clothes there, and she’d grabbed them, and stuffed them in the bag that was hidden in the closet. Brienne checked the clock on the oven and fought to keep from breaking down again. She cleaned the kitchen but decided against changing the sheets. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her suitcase and duffel bag. She left her keys and cell phone on the counter next to an envelope with Jaime’s name on it. 

“Ready, Ms. Tarth,” the man at the door asked when Brienne opened it. She didn’t speak to him, but she allowed him to take her bags, and she took the phone he offered. She looked back into the studio apartment and wiped the tears that had fallen. She turned the bottom lock and pulled the door closed before following the man out of the building, and into the waiting town car.

_**Present Day** _

Jaime stared at her. He had so many questions. So many emotions. He couldn’t even find his voice. So he stared. She looked a little different. Still gloriously tall and he could see she was still lean and strong. Though her body seemed fuller and softer in some places. Her shoulders were still broad but her breasts looked bigger than the handfuls he remembered. Her eyes were still his undoing. 

“You have questions and rightfully so, but right now is not the time.” 

So many questions. Questions that were once on a constant loop. After some time, the questions became white noise, always there, but easy to ignore. Though he’d never stop wondering, even if it was only subconsciously. Seeing her now, after so many years of wondering, was nearly overwhelming.

She stepped fully into the kitchen and paused. He watched her fingers twitch and uncertainty flash in her eyes. It was familiar, the indecision in her eyes. It was nice to see some things hadn't changed. He hoped she'd do it. He wanted her too. Need her too. 

_Touch me, please._

And even though it’d been years she still seemed to read him like a book. It seemed that time hadn't diminished the hold they had on one another. She stepped into his personal space and wrapped her arms around him. 

She was definitely fuller and he hated himself for noticing. For recognizing it. Though it was inevitable. He’d held her thousands of times. Mapped her body with his hands, his lips, his teeth, his tongue. He’d known every curve, every freckle, every dip. If he were artistically inclined, he’d be able to draw her with perfect clarity. Her image never left his mind’s eye.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Closer than what was appropriate and he couldn’t seem to care. They touched from shoulder to thigh, flush against one another. Her shirt was thin and he could feel the warmth of her skin through it. The feel of her was so very familiar. That familiarity was heady; intoxicating. 

He breathed her in, savoring the smell of her. He compared it to what he could remember, it was different, but a welcomed change. Holding her again was overwhelming and he felt his eyes burn with tears. Tears he hadn’t allowed himself to cry for years. 

Robb cleared his throat and Jaime exhaled and reluctantly loosened his hold on her. He let his hands rest at the slight curve of her lower back before dropping his arms. Her eyes were stormy in a way he’d never seen before. She was guarded, not as open and carefree as she’d been years ago. He felt an uncomfortable mixture of emotions roll through him. 

She stepped away and walked around him. She smiled at Bran and ran her fingers through the young brunette’s hair. He looked up at her with a slight frown. 

“You know Jaime Lannister? You know Jaime Lannister well enough to hug him?” Bran asked Brienne and Jaime could see Robb tense up. Brienne let her hand fall from his hair and she exhaled slowly.

“Yes.” 

Bran squinted and looked at Jaime then back at Brienne. “But….if you guys are friends, why don’t you watch the games with us? Well except for last night ...you watched that one with us, but usually you don’t.” 

Jaime’d always wondered if she was out there somewhere, watching him play. In college, she’d never missed a home game and she’d gone to as many away games as she could. Once he’d been drafted he looked for her in the stands. Hoping to see her smiling, wearing his jersey like she’d done when they were at King’s Landing University. 

“Bran, didn’t dad tell you to clean your room before everyone got here?”

His face turned red, “shit.” 

He ran off and left the three of them alone. Jaime didn’t know what to do or say. He just stared at her as she went about pulling things out of the fridge. She moved around like she knew the place well. Maybe she did. He looked at Robb, who wouldn’t look at him. 

He tracked Brienne’s movements, he still couldn’t quite believe it. She was in Winterfell, with the Starks. Somewhere he’d hated and avoided like the plague. 

“There you are, Father wants to-” Cersei walked into the kitchen and stopped short. He caught a flash of shock before her mask of indifference slid into place. She was tense, he watched her jaw flex and a hardness appear in her eyes. It made no sense to him, he’d never told Cersei about Brienne.

Whatever Cersei’s issue, it appeared that Brienne didn’t share it. Brienne barely acknowledged Cersei, though that could be because of all she knew of his twin. 

“Father wants to see us.” She gripped his forearm tightly as she spoke. He wanted to snatch away from her, to tell her not to touch him, especially not in front of Brienne, but he didn’t. He looked at Brienne once more, willing her to look at him. She did. He asked a million questions with his gaze. She didn’t turn away from him, she didn’t shy away from his eyes. She nodded once. 

“Soon.”

* * *

Brienne closed the door gently. She exhaled and shook her head. Those two would be the death of her, though she could never mind it, she loved them. She touched the door gently before walking down the hall.

Her mind was reeling, had been since she’d walked into the kitchen. Jaime had looked beautiful. He was broader, his body hard in all the right places. His hair was still long, though it was in a bun, it gave him a youthful appearance. She hadn’t meant to touch him, but he was nearly screaming at her to do it, though he hadn't said a word. She'd always struggled to deny him anything. It didn’t seem to matter that it’d been years, she could still read him; feel him. 

It felt like going home, being in his arms. He’d enveloped her like it was his right as if it was something he did every day. He held her close, too close for the setting they'd been in, but it wasn’t close enough. His stubble brushed her cheek, his sweater kept the warmth of him from her, as did his jeans. It didn’t matter, she would never forget what it felt like to be held by Jaime. Even with countless memories, the real thing annihilated her sense of calm. She’d wanted to melt in his arms. She’d wanted to sob into his chest, she wanted to confess and apologize and beg him for forgiveness. 

“Ms. Tarth.” 

She stopped, her blood running cold. The voice pulled from her musing. She knew it would happen. She’d been avoiding him since he arrived three days ago, but he’d seen during brunch the previous day and she’d known it was only a matter of time before he cornered her. She was prepared, had been preparing for his arrival for months and yet, she still felt her heart rate spike. 

“Tywin.” 

“Walk with me.” 

She fell into step beside him and waited for him to speak because he would. That was inevitable, from the little time she’d spent with him he seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice. Almost as much as he enjoyed manipulation and intimidation tactics. 

“This is Winterfell,” he said after a moment.

“Indeed it is,” 

“I thought it was agreed that you would go to Tarth.” His tone was clipped and a younger Brienne would’ve shrunk under the weight of it. A younger Brienne did shrink under the weight of it. She wasn’t that Brienne anymore. 

“It was and I did.” 

He stopped walking and stepped in front of her. They stood eye to eye, he arched an eyebrow, but she didn't falter. 

“Ms. Tarth, I don’t think it needs to be said what’s at stake here.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I did all that was required. I left, ceased all communication. Went to Tarth and never returned to King’s Landing. As you stated, this is Winterfell.”

“And in Winterfell, you have no power.” Brienne looked up to see Catelyn, she looked fierce. She wondered how long Catelyn had been standing there listening. Waiting. 

Tywin looked at Catelyn and narrowed his eyes, “you involve yourself in things that do not concern you.”

“In my home, everything concerns me. You will do well to remember that... Ned is in his office going over the last of the financials, he requires your presence.” 

Brienne watched the staredown between the two of them for a moment longer before he turned and walked away. Brienne took a deep breath once he was out of their sight. She felt nauseous and little lightheaded. Catelyn pulled her into her arms.

“You’re ok dear, you’re ok.” 

Brienne nodded and felt a sob break free. She was her own woman, she wasn’t a scared little girl anymore, but she was overcome with a plethora of emotions. Everything was happening and though she knew it would, she found herself feeling out of sorts and unprepared. She didn’t expect to feel what she felt for Jaime. She didn’t expect the rage that was boiling inside her for Tywin. She was prepared for fear, but even that wasn’t as widespread as she’d expected.

“We knew it would happen. You can do this,” Catelyn cupped Brienne face gently, “He will only be in this house for five more days.”

Brienne nodded. “Five days.” 

Catelyn dropped her hands but linked her arm with Brienne’s. She thought back on the last six years and couldn’t believe how small the world was. Of all the people for Sansa to fall in love with, it had to be a Lannister.

“He met Cat.”

Brienne took a deep breath, “how?”

“She was playing hide and seek with Bran. She hid in the closet in his room.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, “of course she did.” 

Leave it to Cat to do just that, to be exactly where they didn’t need her to be. She would have to talk to him very soon. If he stumbled upon Jo it was definitely going to make for an interesting reveal. She wanted to be the one to tell him, he deserved that much. 

“I found them walking, hand and hand down the hall towards the kitchen and my heart just…” 

Brienne knew what she meant, it had to have been a sight. She’d envisioned it a million times herself. She was envious of Catelyn, for seeing something pure and innocent. Something she’d cried over. Lost sleep over. Longed for. Something she’d accepted would never happen. 

“She was taken with him and he with her.” Catelyn took a minute as if she was trying to find the words. “My heart broke for him.”

Brienne nodded, “my heart has broken for him for six years.” 

They walked through the garden and Brienne couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her face. Her heart ached for the blow she had to deliver to him. His life would be forever changed and she didn’t know how he would respond. She had hope that he wouldn’t hate her; resent her. She wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

“Have you seen him yet?” 

She nodded, “In the kitchen, probably shortly after you did. I knew he was here, but I thought he’d be with Tyrion or Tywin. The kitchen was the last place I thought he’d be and it was lunchtime for the girls and you know how they are when they’re hungry. I saw him first, he was leaning against the island, talking to Bran. He didn’t know I was there. Robb saw me and I was going to make a quick escape, but Bran saw me.”

Catelyn chuckled and shook her head. Brienne knew Bran loved her dearly, even as he started puberty and grew cold towards his parents, his love for Brienne didn’t waiver. 

“You know I've been looking at pictures of him for weeks. Watching interviews, I even watched the game last night, trying to prepare myself to see him again. Trying to see him as Jaime Lannister the golden boy, Jaime Lannister the soccer player, anything but just Jaime. The Jaime I knew and loved. Nothing prepared me for how it would feel to be in his presence again. He looked at me like we were back a KLU. As if he was just coming back from practice or class. As if nothing had changed...I could see the questions running through his head. I could see all the emotions in his eyes and it all went out the window. All the prepping, the planned speeches. Everything left. I hugged him. I held him and I haven’t felt that weak in years.” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

“Then Bran seemed affronted that not only did I know Jaime Lannister, but I knew him well enough to hug him.”

Catelyn shook her head and smiled, “that son of mine.” 

“I promised him we’d talk soon and if he's anything like the Jaime I knew, he won’t wait long.” She smiled at the thought of how impatient he could be. 

“When Sansa told me she was dating Tyrion Lannister, I couldn’t believe it. I thought the Gods were playing some kind of joke, but I figured it wouldn’t last. A Lannister and a Stark would not bode well together. The first time I met him he was nothing like I expected. Lannisters have a reputation for being...well Lannisters. He had the pride of the lion, but he was not his father’s son. It was clear that he loved my daughter. I felt torn, I was happy that my daughter was happy and had found love but ...I worried about you. I knew where they were headed. I knew what it would mean for you.” Catelyn cupped Brienne’s cheeks. 

“I was completely baffled when I met him and he had no idea who I was. Though I wasn’t surprised, Tywin wanted it to be as if I never existed.” She tried not to sound hurt, but it was still a sore spot, he’d thought she was so unworthy of his son that he’d been willing to take quite extreme measures to remove her from Jaime’s life.

“Enough about him, Ned will be sure to give him quite a time,” Catelyn smirked and pulled Brienne towards the stables.

“Let’s ride before the girls wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!  
> Also, I'm on tumblr @justjameka


	3. Everyone Knew His Secret

Jaime was completely regretting his decision to not unpack properly. Dinner would start in 15 minutes and his button-down was exceedingly wrinkled. No amount of pulling or tugging was helping. There were multiple reasons why he should not show up in a wrinkled shirt, but the one that mattered was Brienne. 

He heard a knock on his door and sighed before going to open it. Robb stood there holding a hanger with a freshly ironed, green button-down.

“I figured you needed one.” 

Jaime looked at the shirt, then back at Robb. He knew it was a peace offering and he should take it, but a shirt would not change anything. 

The entire time Jaime had been talking to his father, he’d been mentally running through those last days with Brienne. He’d been completely out of sorts, hurt, and confused. Both he and Robb were distraught when they couldn’t get in contact with Brienne, and she’d been in Winterfell the entire time. 

“I didn’t know.” Robb exhaled and shook his head, struggling to find the right words. “I swear it. She was gone and I felt like I should have done something. It was months later when I found out and I couldn’t tell you. It wasn’t my place.” He extended the shirt again and Jaime took it this time. He unbuttoned it and pulled it on.

“I can have Osha iron all of your shirts if you want.” Robb nodded towards the open suitcase on the bed with a hopeful smile. 

Jaime looked back at his suitcase and nodded. There were multiple things planned, and he should at least attempt to be presentable, if for no other reason than Brienne. He followed Robb towards the Great Hall. He’d passed by it when he was wandering around, and it was massive. They entered the hall and found it buzzing with conversation. Jaime assumed all in attendance were significant to the wedding in some way. The Starks were there, along with his father, Tywin, next to whom Cersei was seated. Tyrion and Sansa were there, along with Arya and Bran. Jon sat next to Arya and Brienne sat next to Bran. 

“It’s supposed to be my seat, but you can have it. Looks like Oberyn stole yours, anyway,” Robb leaned in and whispered. On the other side of Cersei, there was a man he’d never met before. The two of them looked to be getting along well. 

Jaime looked at Robb, then back to the empty seat next to Brienne. He waited a moment, and she looked up. He tilted his head just a little, and she nodded ever so slightly. Jaime wasted little time walking to the empty seat.

“Jaime!” Margaery stood and enveloped him in a hug. He was genuinely happy to see her. 

“Hey, where is Olenna?”

Margaery smiled as they separated, “She’s flying in tomorrow. She had a meeting with some of the board members today that she couldn’t miss. I know she can’t wait to see you. She complains that you don’t call her enough.” 

Jaime chuckled. He knew he would get an earful. Olenna had pretty much taken Jaime under her wing five years ago, after Tywin had introduced Jaime to Margaery. The hope was that the two would wed, tying the Lannisters and the Tyrells together, but Jaime was still painfully in love with Brienne. Margaery was far more interested in freedom than bondage anyway, which is what she considered marriage to be. 

“I look forward to seeing her.” 

“Not a bad game last night, Lannister,” Loras said from his seat, a smirk on his face. Jaime nodded and smiled back. “If you survive the Vipers, it’s you and me.”

“I’ll be seeing you in Highgarden.” 

Jaime pulled out Margeary’s chair, and patted Loras’ shoulder before turning to Brienne. He lowered himself into the seat next to her. She wasn’t looking at him, she was looking across the table at Tywin. He watched their silent exchange. 

Jaime knew what the tautness in his father’s mouth and the squint in his eye meant. Tywin was displeased. Brienne’s feelings were a bit of a mystery. She seemed almost defiant, and he would give anything to understand the meaning behind it. The silent feud ended when Ned drew Tywin’s attention. Jaime saw Catelyn smile just a little.

“Hey.” He felt giddy and childish, but it was something of a miracle to be in her presence again.

“Hi,” she whispered.

He took in the long expanse of her neck, and the gentle curve of her jaw. Freckles were still scattered across her face, and her lips were full. As if she knew what Jaime was thinking, her lips quirked at the corners. 

“Stop it.” It was a gentle admonishment that was accompanied by a blush.

“What?” Jaime reached out and drank from his water glass so he would have something to do with his hands. He wanted to touch her, but he didn’t know if that would be welcomed. He put the glass down. She turned to look at him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Brienne admonished.

“Like what?”

“You know what.”

He couldn’t help the slight smirk at the blush that continued to color her cheeks. She shook her head, but in a way he recognized. It was teeming with amusement, though she tried to hide it. He was going to reply, but Ned called for everyone’s attention. He gave a small welcome speech. Sansa smiled happily, and blushed during his speech. The light in Ned’s eyes, and the smile on his lips made it clear just how much he loved and was proud of his daughter. Once Ned sat down, Tywin stood and said a little about Tyrion. It held none of the warmth that Ned’s speech did, but it was kind, if a little ersatz. Once Tywin finished, Tyrion and Sansa stood and thanked everyone for coming, and welcomed everyone to their week of love. It was cheesy and corny, but it was genuine, and Jaime was happy for his brother. Once the speeches were finished, the meal began. 

The first course was a butternut squash soup. Jaime enjoyed the hint of sweetness, but even more than that, he enjoyed watching Brienne lick her spoon. 

The second course was a garden salad with a balsamic dressing. He spied what he assumed was ranch on Brienne’s salad. 

“How’d you manage ranch instead of the balsamic?” 

She chuckled and took a bite of her salad, “I made a note when I RSVP’d.”

The third course was lamb with a side of hand mashed potatoes, and an asparagus and radish pairing sprinkled with mint. The lamb was cooked medium well, and Jaime stiffened when Brienne made a little sound in the back of her throat as she took her first bite. He fisted his left hand on his thigh, and nearly dropped his fork when he felt her hand gently caress his fist. He looked up at her and she mouthed ‘sorry,’ though he wasn’t sure how sincere it was with mischief shining clearly in her eyes. 

The fourth and final course was a pumpkin souffle. He had never been much for dessert, but he found it delicious. He watched as Bran tried to talk Brienne into sharing her serving after he devoured his own. Though she gave him a hard time, she handed over her half empty dish.

Conversations were aplenty around the table. He watched as his father and Ned exchanged words. His sister was completely enraptured by Oberyn, while Robb and Loras were locked in quite the debate. Margaery and Sansa were leaning back in their chairs to speak animatedly about something. Arya was telling Jon a very in-depth story, and he was very focused. Bran had Brienne’s ear and hadn’t let it go since dessert was served. Catelyn was watching Jaime. He’d caught her watching him a couple times throughout the meal. This time she raised her wine glass, and gave him a small smile. 

One of the members of the house staff entered the great hall and crossed the room to Brienne. She whispered something in her ear and Brienne chuckled, nodding. She told Bran she needed to go and he pouted, but seemed to understand. Brienne then turned to Jaime with a look he couldn’t quite decipher. She chanced a fleeting glance in Tywin's direction and then looked back at Jaime. 

“I’ll come to your room tonight, and we can talk.” 

She brushed her fingers against his under the table before standing. She walked over to Catelyn and whispered in her ear. There was a look of exasperation on Catelyn’s face, but she leaned over to Ned and kissed his cheek. They seemed to say everything without words, and then she and Brienne left the hall. His father watched them leave before turning to look at Jaime. There was a question in his gaze that Jaime didn’t quite understand. 

“So you know Bri.” Jaime looked over. Tyrion had replaced Brienne and he hadn’t even noticed. Jaime chuckled, and emptied his wine glass. 

“Yes.” 

Tyrion cocked his head to the side. “I smell a story.” 

Jaime looked across the table at his father, who was back to talking with Ned. He set his wine glass down, and looked back at his little brother. “It’s quite a long story, and I don’t have all the pieces, but the gist of it is that Brienne and I knew each other at KLU. She helped me with some classes, we became friends, then we dated in secret. It was great for a while. I had Brienne, and soccer. I was happy, and then she left.” 

A look of confusion, then apprehension, then surprise flitted across Tyrion’s face. He grabbed Brienne’s half-empty glass of wine and swallowed the contents in one gulp. “How long ago was this?”

Something was off about the way he was looking at Jaime. “Six years ago. Why?” 

Tyrion shook his head, his eyes fixed on their father. “You need to talk to her, Jaime.” 

Pity. There was pity in Tyrion's eyes.

Jaime nodded, though that was already the plan. His brother stood up, and hugged him tightly. Jaime returned the embrace, but he was baffled by the conversation. It felt like everyone knew a secret that he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime will talk next chapter. I'm excited and stressed for you guys to see it.   
> Tell me your thoughts.


	4. You Are The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!  
> (Excuse my corny chapter title, it was too perfect for me not to do it.)
> 
> So, it's finally happening. This chapter was a massive undertaking, another 3k+ word count. I know you're anxious to get to it.  
> 
> 
> Shoutout to my wife for being my beta. Any mistakes are my own.  
> 
> 
> Shoutout to Sass for loving this story and keeping me motivated while writing it.  
> 
> 
> Shoutout to sameboots for being the shit and giving me something to aspire to. 
> 
> I'm done. Enjoy The Conversation That Was Promised.

Brienne moved swiftly through the manor. It was close to midnight, but the late hour didn't mean quiet. The manor was alight with movement and mischief. She'd caught Oberyn sneaking out of Cersei’s room, not even realized he'd still been there. Arya and Jon were tip-toeing in the direction of the stables, and she was sure that when she passed by Sansa’s room, she could hear Tyrion’s voice. Everyone seemed to be doing something they shouldn't, herself included. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Jaime's door. She reached for the handle, then stopped herself. She couldn't just walk in, that wasn’t who they were anymore. She knocked. 

Brienne barely had time to lower her fist before the door was opening and he was standing in front of her. She took a moment to take him in, admiring how his shirt clung to him in all the right places, ignoring anything below his waist. It would do little for her resolve. She'd been completely unrealistic believing she could be impartial. He was still absolutely beautiful, and she was still irrevocably in love with him.

“I didn’t know if you were still going to show up,” he said in a hushed tone.

Jaime stepped aside, and she walked into the room. She’d been in it before, multiple times, but it felt different. Smaller. She felt like she was eighteen again, sneaking into his dorm room to help him with his English homework, back when she'd admire his profile while they worked. She smiled to herself.

“I told you I would.” 

“I know.” 

She didn't like how he sounded, didn't like that it was her fault that there was doubt in his voice. She took a deep breath, and sat on the edge of the bed with one leg folded under her. She watched as he walked over, sat on the opposite side, and leaned against the headboard. They sat in silence, Brienne looking everywhere but at Jaime. She could feel him watching her. She’d always been able to, like their bodies were in tune. She couldn’t say that she was surprised that after all of the time that had passed, they were still affected by one another.

She appreciated his patience. Brienne knew that Jaime had questions, but he waited. She knew what needed to be said. She’d planned her lines, even practiced them. It was completely different than she’d expected. She knew it would be hard seeing him again, and having this conversation, but she hadn’t been prepared for how she still felt around him. Felt  _ about _ him. 

“Second semester of my junior year, I was on my way home from the gym. You’d texted me, and said that you couldn’t come over because Cersei needed you for something. You were supposed to pick me up, so I was going to walk. It was just a few blocks down the road. When I made that right onto Targaeryan Way, there was a black sedan sitting there. I ignored it, but as I walked past, the window came down. The man i side said ‘Ms. Tarth,’ and I was baffled. I had no idea who he was, but he got out of the car and just looked at me. It was unsettling the way his eyes roved over me, as though he was assessing my worth. Looking back on it, he technically was. He was shorter than me, black hair with silver at the front, and just seemed untrustworthy. He exhaled in a nearly pitying way. Then he handed me an envelope. He said, ‘Tarth is beautiful this time of year. You should go see it.’ He then slid back into the car.”

Brienne paused to clear her throat. She ran her fingers through her hair and chanced a glance at Jaime. He was watching her in rapt fascination. She wanted to touch him, curl up next to him and bask in being near him again. Instead, she continued.

“I opened the envelope, and there were photos of my father, and Tarth. Nothing bad, just pictures of him going about his daily life. Photos of the island, random people, the market ... and there was money. 5,000 Dragons. I had no idea what it meant, and the car was gone. I felt like I was in a movie; it didn't seem real.” 

Jaime shifted on the bed. “Baelish,” he said.

Brienne cocked her head to the side, but he said nothing else, instead motioning for her to continue. 

“Three weeks later I was leaving your game, the one against Riverrun. You'd been great, scored two goals. One was a penalty kick. The team went out to celebrate, and you were going to come to my apartment, but I told you to go out. I saw that man again. He asked me why I hadn't gone home to Tarth. He said it would be in everyone's best interest if I did. Money was no problem, all I had to do was name my price.”

Brienne heard Jaime exhale then, and when she looked at him, she knew he was forming some conclusions.

“I told him I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted nothing to do with it. I told him I hadn't spent the money, and he seemed surprised by that. He told me it was for the best, me going back to Tarth. Two weeks later I came home, and Tywin was standing at my door.”

Jaime groaned, and Brienne could feel the rage wafting off of him. He fisted his hands in his hair, and took deep breaths. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, she saw nothing but pain and anger. He'd often said that his father wasn't a good man, and she'd always thought that maybe they just didn't understand each other, but Tywin made it very clear, six years ago, that he was indeed a horrible person.

“What did he threaten you with?” 

It was asked through clenched teeth, and she honestly couldn't answer him. She just shook her head slightly, and he sighed as though he'd been holding his breath for a long time. Jaime stared at Brienne A for a long time before she saw understanding in his eyes.

“You signed something? He….he gave you a gag order?”

She just looked at him. It was precarious territory. She'd consulted with a lawyer in Winterfell about how to proceed after the engagement had been announced. She'd tried to just leave, go to Tarth during the week of the wedding, but Sansa would not have it. So she had to make a plan, but she had to be careful. There was too much on the line.

“He made you leave. He….you left because of him.”

He stood then and began to pace. His frantic energy filled the room, and she wanted to reach out and touch him, comfort him. He was muttering to himself, something he did when his emotions overwhelmed him.

“Jaime.” 

He stopped and looked at her. She moved on the bed, positioning herself at the foot of it, in the middle. She held out her hand, and he took it. Touching him again made her warm all over. His fingers intertwined with hers, and she pulled him towards her. He moved to kneel before her, brought their joined hands to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. 

“I'm so sorry.”

He looked baffled by her apology, pulling back, and looking into her eyes. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. My father...he… I don't even know what he did, but I know what he's capable of. I should be sorry. Gods Bri, I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have hidden you from him. From everyone. I just… I wanted something for me. I didn't want anyone to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you! I didn't-” He cut himself off, and took in a shuddering breath. 

“I'd never had anything that was just mine. Just for me. Between my father and Cersei, I had nothing. My father claimed all my success, Cersei wanted to claim my body, my heart...my  _ soul _ . Then there was you, and you didn't care that I was the captain of the soccer team. You didn't care that I'm a Lannister. It was intoxicating. And I...fuck… I just wanted you to myself. I didn't want them to hurt you, and I failed... He still hurt you, and it's my fault.” He sniffed, and she could tell he was fighting tears. The sight broke her heart.

She cupped his face, and leaned her forehead against his. Their breath mingled, and she fought the urge to tilt his head just a little. To take his mouth with her own, to comfort him in the most intimate of ways.

“I don't blame you…I could never blame you.” And she couldn't, it wasn't his fault. After everything that happened, she understood why he'd kept her so far away from Tywin.

She took a shuddering breath because she still had to tell him. She pulled back, and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. 

“When I got home, I learned that my father was very ill, and he'd hidden it from me because he didn't want me to worry. I had a cousin that stepped in to take care of the politics and ensured the island was functioning properly. My father was dying, and I didn't know. So I didn't have time to mourn you...to mourn us. He died three months after I got home, and though I was heartbroken, I was glad I had that time with him. They told me he was happier those last months with me there.” It still hurt to think about her father, and how sickly he'd been. How frail. 

“Bri-” 

She shook her head, “You have to let me finish... I... Please let me finish.”

Brienne wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. She stroked Jaime's cheek, feeling the stubble from his lack of shaving, and closed her eyes.

“A month after he passed, I wasn't feeling well at all. I had completely neglected myself while taking care of my father. So I went to the doctor. it was just a check-up, to make sure I wasn't sick myself.” 

She looked at him then. Looked to see if he knew where she was headed, if there was a hint of realization in his eyes. There wasn’t any.

“I was fine ...I was healthy ...I was also pregnant.”

_ Six Years Ago _

Jaime walked into Brienne’s studio, tossed his keys on the counter, and dropped his backpack on the floor. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. It was shipped from Dorne, and he smiled knowing Brienne always kept them for him. 

“Bri!” 

She wasn’t taking summer classes, because she didn’t need them. She wasn’t working either. He walked out of the kitchen, and couldn’t help but smirk at the bed. The night before had been incredible. It’d been really great sex. Honestly, they always had great sex, but something about it felt different. Brienne was always a bit shy, a bit reserved, but not last night. It had been intense and passionate. He’d struggled, more so than usual, to stay focused in class throughout the lecture. 

He pulled his phone out and called her. The sound of her phone ringing confused him. He followed the noise over to the kitchen counter and saw her phone, a picture of him sleeping as the contact photo. He ended the call, and just stared. She didn’t usually leave her phone at home. He noticed that there were two sets of keys on the counter. His and hers. Next to the keys was a green, tri-folded piece of paper with his name on it. It was in her handwriting. 

His hand shook as he opened it. There was only one sentence on the paper:  _ ‘I left you a note. _ ’ He used to get text messages that said that often; it started as a way to help him study, then as a way to tell him little things. Ultimately, it was how she’d told him she liked him as more than just a friend. 

He dropped the letter, unlocked his phone, and found the voice recorder on it. The last message was recorded at 4:39 a.m. He pressed play.

_ Jaime, you are the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Being a part of your life these last two and a half years has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've given me something I never thought I'd have: you've given me love, and it was perfect. You are perfect, and I'm the furthest from it. You're graduating at the end of the summer, and then you'll be playing for whomever you fancy. You're starting your life, and while I know that I love you, and you love me, we've been in a bubble for the last two and a half years. We have to pop that bubble. I have to pop that bubble, because I love you. I don't want to be a distraction. I don't want time and distance to cause us to deteriorate. I will never love anyone the way I've loved you, and there isn't a man in all the world that can make me feel everything you have. This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, but I have to let you go. I have to let you go so you can be the very best version of yourself. Jaime, I love you more than you'll ever know. Never question or forget that.  _

Jaime went through a myriad of emotions as he listened to her voice. The way her voice cracked in certain places, and how she had paused to gather her bearings. He clutched the phone to his ear as her words sunk in. He felt nauseous, and he rushed to the bathroom so he wouldn’t vomit all over the floor. Once his body expelled the entire contents of his stomach, he brushed his teeth. He’d dropped his phone in his haste to get to the toilet, and nearly stepped on it coming out of the bathroom. He picked it up, and walked over to the bed. The sheets still smelled like her; like them. He laid down, and grabbed the pillow she usually slept on. He pressed play on the recording again, and sobbed into the pillow.

_ Present Day _

He just stared at her. Her words didn’t make sense. He was still digesting the fact that his father, for some reason, had sent her away. Had threatened her, and forced her to leave. That she’d lost her father, and that she’d been pregnant. Brienne had been pregnant. She’d been pregnant with his child. 

“You...you were pregnant?” 

She nodded. “18 weeks.”

He tried to scrape together a timeline based on what she’d told him. Math wasn’t what he was best at but, “The night before you left...we…. you got pregnant the night before you left!?” 

He dropped his head into her lap, and fought the emotions that were warring inside of him. That night had stuck with him. Years later he found himself thinking about it. It had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Their love had created life.

“What happened?” It was muffled by her lap, but he was sure she knew what he’d meant. He felt her fingers in his hair, and he couldn't help the tears that wet the fabric of her sweat pants.

“I panicked. I completely lost it. I had no idea what to do, or what I was supposed to do. I was scared and alone. I called Catelyn. I didn’t tell her anything about you at first, I just told her my father died, I was alone, and I’d just found out I was pregnant. They’d been worried Becca because I’d basically disappeared, but she didn’t question it. She told me to get things in order on Tarth, and then come to Winterfell. And that's what I did. The Stark family accepted me with open arms. Catelyn was a gift from the Mother and the Maiden. I was out of my depth. I knew nothing about being pregnant or having a baby. I was completely at her mercy, and she truly is the reason I made it through.” 

He rested his cheek against her thigh, and sighed. He was both thankful and envious of Catelyn. She'd help Brienne through a scary time in her life, and he'd never be able to repay her for that, but she'd also experienced something he never would: a pregnant Brienne. 

“She found out about you on accident. Towards the end of my pregnancy, I was bedridden. Everyone was scared. Catelyn was at my bedside, and she asked me who Jaime was. Just hearing your name brought tears to my eyes. I asked her why she wanted to know, and she told me I had been calling out ‘Jaime’ in my sleep. I couldn’t tell her what happened, but I did tell her about you.”

Brienne paused, and he wanted to hold her. He looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks, and he felt awful. She’d needed him, and he hadn’t been there. Jaime circled his arms around her waist, and she let him. He pulled her close, his ear pressed against her stomach. He could feel the firmness of it. There was no evidence that she'd carried his child, at least none that he could feel through the t-shirt she wore.

“I gave birth at the very beginning of spring, and it took nearly 37 hours.”

It was a punch to the gut: he had a child. He was a father. They’d made a child together, and he’d missed everything. Jaime pulled away to look into her eyes. 

“You...we have a child,” he remarked in wonder.

Brienne smiled at him then. Even through her tears, she was beautiful. He hadn’t let himself miss her in years, because he wanted to respect her decision to leave. If Jaime had known the truth, if he would have even thought for a moment that she didn’t leave on her own, everything would have turned out differently.

That the decision was made for her infuriated him. He would have searched all of Westeros for her. He would have crossed the Narrow Sea to find her. She'd been his saving grace, his knight in shining armor, the love he never thought he'd have. No way would he have let her go if he’d known the true circumstances.

“We have two.” 

“Two...that doesn’t make sense. You left, and we…” Jaime trailed off, and even through her tears, there was mirth dancing in Brienne's eyes. It was reminiscent of how she would look at him when he was being silly, or intentionally trying to make her laugh. He just stared at her as if the answer would jump from her mind into his. Then it dawned on him.

“Twins!” Tears filled his eyes. How had he lived the past six years not knowing he’d fathered children? He should have been there, and maybe he would have been there if he’d just been honest about her. He could have told his father that he loved her, and that she helped him become a better person. If he had not been selfish, if he’d been brave enough, maybe he could have been a part of his children’s lives.

“You met one of them today…” 

She spoke barely above a whisper, and he could tell she was nervous. He thought of the little blonde haired girl that he’d found hiding in his closet. It was cliché, but Jaime was immediately drawn to her. He remembered how it felt to hold her hand, how she waved at him when Catelyn took her away, and how for some reason her little face had been on his mind the entire day. It made so much sense to him now.

“Little Catelyn...she has my eyes.” 

Brienne nodded. “She does. Jo has mine.” 

He thought of the child he’d seen running from Arya as they’d entered the manor. If he’d seen the child’s face he would have surely known. He’d never seen eyes as blue as Brienne’s. 

“Catelyn and Jo…”

“Joanna.” 

He looked up at her, completely taken aback. She’d named their daughter after his mother. 

“I figured since Cat was named after someone close to me, it was only fair that Jo be named after someone close to you. It was the least I could do.”

Jaime smiled up at Brienne, tears still ever present. He was overwhelmed, and he wanted to know everything about them. He wanted to hold them. He wanted to talk to them. He’d lost so much time with them, and he’d missed so much. His father had stolen that from him. Even if he hadn’t known Brienne was pregnant, he’d sent her away. Threatened her. Intimidated her, and made her feel like she didn’t have a choice. She raised their daughters alone. His daughters didn’t know their father, all because of Tywin.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, and for them.” 

She reached for him then, gripping his chin, and making him look at her. There was no judgement in her eyes. He wanted to dissolve into her gaze. 

“There were so many moments when I wanted to say 'fuck it,' and contact you, but it was bigger than me, or my need for you. I had two innocent, precious lives to consider, and I had no idea what would happen if I broke my oath. I was young, I was scared, and I was a new mother. I dreamed of you for months after they were born. Years really. I imagined you there for every 'first'. I have a hard drive full of videos and photos for you. I’d said when they turned ten I would send it to you, consequences be damned, but it looks like I don’t have to wait that long.”

Jaime turned his face into Brienne's hand, and kissed her palm. He was ever grateful for her, and he wanted to spend hours looking at videos, and scrolling through photos. He wanted to show them how to kick a soccer ball. He wanted to be their father, though he didn’t know how that would work. He didn’t have all of the information when it came to the contract Brienne signed, but he knew his father. There would be stipulations and consequences. It was daunting, but he refused to allow his father to do anymore damage to Brienne, or his daughters. He wouldn’t be able to stay away from them. He'd missed Brienne for years, and knowing that she was the mother of his children made him love her more.

“You're a father, Jaime.” 

He stood then, and pulled her with him. His hands fisted the shirt she was wearing at her hips. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wound his arms around her waist. It felt better than the first time. He pulled her close, and if it caused their pelvises to be pressed together, he didn't mind. She hummed in his ear, a contented sound. He pulled back slightly, enough for their lips to be far too close but not close enough. It was clear that he wanted to kiss her, but they both knew it wasn't the right time. 

He took a deep breath, and looked up at her.

“So what do we do now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it what you wanted it to be?  
> Let me know ⬇⬇⬇


	5. His Heart in Human Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks from behind laptop*   
> Hi...  
> I'm soooo sorry guys.   
> But I'm back with more.   
> Finally!!!!  
> I hope it was worth the wait.

Catelyn walked down the hall towards the main room. It was still early. The sun hadn't risen fully, though the sky was beginning to pinken. Her husband was asleep when she’d slipped from their bed, and she knew he’d wake soon. This time of day was the only time the manor was quiet. Soon there would be lots of movement. Her children would be awake, running amok through her home. Rickon would find himself in bed with his father. Bran would spend an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom. Jon and Arya would be together doing gods knew what, and Robb would most likely sleep in. Sansa would be wherever Tyrion was.

It was nearly time to hear the pitter-patter of little Cat and Jo. They’d been difficult the previous night. They didn’t want to go to bed, they wanted to play. Jo was upset that Cat met the soccer player from the television and she hadn’t. 

Brienne had looked so distraught when Jo whined about it not being fair, it was nearly comical. The golden boy was a father and if things had gone as planned, he knew it. Brienne had been nervous, so nervous that Catelyn had to shoo her from the girls’ room to go talk to him. She understood it had the potential to be a horrible situation if Jaime didn’t take things well, though from what Brienne said of him, Catelyn was sure he wasn’t angry. At least not at Brienne. 

Tywin Lannister was a cruel man, one she could hardly wait to be free of. Brienne hadn’t fully disclosed what had transpired, but Catelyn had her suspicions. She’d been beside herself with worry when Brienne had essentially gone missing. Robb was distraught, and Catelyn had felt like she’d lost a child. She’d been overjoyed to receive Brienne’s call. Her heart ached for her surrogate daughter, and she hadn’t hesitated to tell Brienne to come to Winterfell. 

Catelyn walked past the main entrance of the manor and saw Jaime sitting on the landing. He seemed lost in thought, completely unaware of his surroundings. He was in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. His hair was bound by a leather tie. He looked every bit the lion, just without claws.

“Did you go for a run?” she asked as she crossed in front of the stairs and took a seat next to him. She chuckled when he started a bit.

“Sorry?” 

She smiled at him. “I asked if you went for a run.”

He nodded and gave her a half-smile in return. She could tell he wanted to say something. Being a mother of five gave you that sixth sense.

“I’d been trying to figure out why you kept looking at me at dinner, or why you reacted the way you did when you found me with little Cat. I never would have imagined the reason why.” He looked at her then, his eyes bright, but full of sadness just the same.

“When I saw you two hand in hand in the hall, my heart broke for you. It was such a sight. She is a carbon copy of you. The hair, the eyes, she even has your chin.” Catelyn couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling. It had to feel like something had been stolen from him and honestly, it had.

“She’s beautiful.” 

He said it like he already loved her and she was sure he did. 

“They both are.” 

Jaime nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Are you all right?” She touched his arm gently, wanting to take the pain from his eyes, a pain she'd seen mirrored in Brienne's eyes for years.

“I can’t believe I’m a father. I can’t believe she ... _ Brienne _ gave me so much when we were in school. She’s the reason I play. She saved my GPA, and I was able to keep the soccer funding. I think I started to fall for her that first day when she printed our research assignment on lime green paper. The words were easier to read, and for some reason, I didn’t get them turned around in my head as much. She didn’t even say anything to me. I just walked into class and there it was.” 

He sniffed, and Catelyn reached over to rub his back. Jaime had missed his daughters' entire lives. He hadn’t heard their first words. Hadn’t seen their first steps. Hadn't been there to fight the wights in their nightmares, or bandage their scrapes and cuts. He'd missed that time with Brienne. Doctor’s appointments. Sonograms. The cravings and mood swings. Watching the growth of her belly. The joy and anticipation of becoming a parent. The process of parenting. It had all been stolen from him.

“Thank you...for being there for her when I wasn’t.”

“Think nothing of it. You didn’t neglect or abandon her. You are not the villain in this story.” She meant it.

His features darkened, “No, that would be my father. I shouldn't be surprised, honestly. I hid her from him because I knew he would disapprove, and I refused to let him or Cersei make her feel inferior. In doing so...in hiding her, I doomed us. I lost her. And I hate myself for that, but I hate him even more.”

“You did what you thought was best. You loved her and-”

“I  _ love  _ her. That hasn't changed. And no contract will ever change that. If Tywin thinks that I'm letting her go again, he's sorely mistaken.”

His anger was palpable and she felt he was justified. She also knew that there were four days until the wedding, and that took priority. 

“You are angry and you have every right to be. What Tywin did to you was unforgivable, but my eldest girl is getting married in four days, and that means everything to her. So it means everything to me. I promise you that Ned and I will do everything in our power to help you and Brienne make this right. I just need you to make it through these next four days.”

She waited. She knew Brienne told him things were in motion. She just needed Jaime to be patient. She needed him to try. That's all she could hope for: a valiant effort on his part not to cause a war in the coming days, though he would be completely well within his rights. 

“I love my little brother, and I would never ruin this for him. Brienne told me a bit about what’s in the works and I know it's risky but, I’m on board. Tyrion loves your daughter, and seeing him happy makes me happy. I’ve spent years pretending when it comes to my father, so four more days won’t kill me.” 

Catelyn smiled at him, relieved. “Come with me, I want to show you something.” 

She stood and waited for him to do the same. She felt protective of him as if he were her own. It was something Ned teased her about often, how she seemed to acquire children. She couldn’t help herself. It had started with Jon after Lyanna died during childbirth. She’d stepped in to be the mother that he’d lost. Then there was Theon, who’d been abandoned when he was eleven years old. Catelyn's sister had been committed to a mental health facility and she’d taken Robin while her brother-in-law dealt with it all. Robb brought Brienne home after a wrestling match and that was one more child for her to love, though Brienne had been close to adulthood. Tyrion had grown on her and now, as she looked at Jaime, he was one she felt needed a mother’s love more than any she’d taken in. His heart was battered and bruised by his father. How could she not shower him with love, guidance, and affection? 

When he stood, she linked their arms and led them towards the kitchen. “Your daughters have a fairly consistent routine. Usually, I meet Brienne in the kitchen and we make their breakfast together, but since both of us are up early, I figure we can make their breakfast.”

She looked at Jaime and saw a brilliant smile on his face. His eyes were misty, and he nodded at her. They walked in comfortable silence, but his mind was moving a mile a minute. How Jaime managed to pretend with Tywin was baffling to her. His eyes were so expressive. 

“If you have a question, you should ask it.” 

He chuckled and looked down at her, mirth in his eyes. “Why did you just accept me? You’re the closest thing to a mum that Bri has, and you trust me with her and the girls.”

They walked into the kitchen and she let her arm fall. “I’ve had five years to watch her row right along with Cat and Jo. She transformed before my eyes and as she did so, there was one consistent thing that was missing. You. Even though she didn’t talk about you or actively seek you out, it was the way she carried herself, and the way she interacted with the girls. It was clear that they were her world, but it was also clear that a piece of the puzzle was lacking. You are that piece… and when it comes to those girls? It only took seeing you with Cat to know that they will have you wrapped around their little fingers. As I said earlier, you're not the villain in this story.”

Catelyn smiled at him and began opening cabinets. She grabbed two small saucers and two bowls. She pointed to the bread box.

“Catelyn likes peanut butter on her toast, cut down the middle. Joanna likes butter with cinnamon and sugar cut diagonally.” 

Jaime nodded as he retrieved the bread. Catelyn watched him cut near-identical slices. She walked to the refrigerator, took out the milk, and two separate containers of fruit.

“I don’t make the toast until they’re here. They can be quite picky, as you’ll soon learn.” She sat the items on the counter before going to the pantry. 

“Jo likes cereal with grapes on the side. Cat likes oatmeal with apple slices, but it has to be a green apple. She won't eat it with a red apple.” 

“Do you use the tea kettle for the oatmeal? That’s how Brienne used to eat it.” 

Catelyn smiled at him and nodded as he put water into the kettle, and turned on the stove. She watched him cutting up apple slices and picking grapes off of the stem. It was as if he was made to be a father, he was meticulous and focused. A few strands of hair had fallen into his face, and at that moment Catelyn could see why Brienne had chosen him, and why she still loved him all these years later. She poured cereal into one bowl and put oats in another. As an afterthought she turned on the coffee pot, knowing that whenever Tyrion woke, it would be the first thing he asked for. 

The sounds of the girls filtered into the kitchen. They were running, and the cadence of their little voices was clear in the kitchen. Jaime’s entire demeanor changed. He froze, and a look of awe covered his face. He would break her heart with how genuine he was. 

“Cat! Jo! People are still sleeping,” Brienne could be heard stage whispering.

Catelyn watched Jaime, his eyes alight with amusement. He’d paused all movement. The voices stopped momentarily, and the soft sounds of bare feet on tile were the only thing that could be heard just before they exploded into the kitchen.

“Jaime!” Little Cat squealed, ran around the island, and hugged his legs. Catelyn's heart melted at the look of bliss on his face. He patted her back gently,

"Good morning, Cat." His voice was a little hoarse, and Catelyn was sure he was holding back tears. She chanced a glance at Brienne and there was such love in her eyes. The sight made her happy. Brienne was a great mother and she gave her girls everything she had, but she was sad. She hid it well, because if you didn’t know her, you’d never know. But Catelyn knew, and seeing that sadness gone from her eyes was beautiful.

She looked back at Jaime as Joanna, not to be outdone by her twin, walked around the island and latched onto his other leg. He was the picture of overwhelmed, but he handled it well. He smiled down at Joanna and gently ran his fingers through her curls. 

"Hello." 

There were tears in his eyes now. It was a sight to behold. Catelyn let him savor the moment and grabbed the kettle as it began to whistle. She plated the fruit and put the bread in the toaster. 

"I'm Joanna." Catelyn smiled at Jo’s little voice. Though she was the oldest of the two, she was less outgoing. She’d always been shy, but children knew a good person when they met one, and it was clear that Jaime had both stamps of approval. 

Brienne and Jaime made eye contact, and an entire conversation was had even though Catelyn had no idea what they were saying to one another. A slight blush colored Brienne’s cheeks, and she seemed almost giddy. Catelyn had longed to see Brienne happy for years. She knew that the antidote was one Jaime Lannister.

“Hi, Jaime.” Brienne spoke softly, in a voice full of love and awe, a voice that was usually reserved for her girls. Brienne was slightly overwhelmed with everything that was taking place. Catelyn wanted to reassure her that it was ok to enjoy her family, to enjoy the man that she still loved. 

“Good Morning, Brienne.” 

His voice sounded heavy and Catelyn knew what the huskiness in his voice meant. She loved her children, but there were some things she didn’t want to know or readily think about. She was in no way a prude, but she liked to maintain a level of motherly naïvete, especially now since she had claimed Jaime as her own. But anyone who was in the same room would know it from the way his eyes trailed from the top of Brienne's head, down, and then back up again. 

Brienne placed a gentle kiss on Catelyn’s cheek. A whispered ‘thank you’ reached her ear and she knew it was for more than just making breakfast. When the toast popped up, Brienne took the saucers and put the toast on them. It was becoming a little crowded with Jaime and his new attachments, plus Brienne and Catelyn.

“Girls, please get up on the stools so you can have your breakfast.” Catelyn spoke gently and though they seemed reluctant, they released their grip on Jaime’s leg and Catelyn helped them both up. She watched Jaime and Brienne. Brienne moved from the counter to the island so they were standing next to one another. Jaime worked on Joanna’s toast, spreading butter, and then sprinkling the cinnamon and sugar. Brienne spread a thick layer of peanut butter on little Cat’s toast. Their arms brushed a couple of times during the process, and Catelyn didn’t know whether she wanted to sigh at how cliché they were or swoon over the sheer happiness the little touches seemed to bring them both. Brienne’s cheeks were flushed pale pink, but the blue of her eyes was vibrant. It was a beautiful shade of blue that Catelyn had seen many times, but it took on a new meaning when adding Jaime into the mix. The lion was no better, though he was more cub-like as he snuck peeks at Brienne, with strands of his hair falling over his eyes. 

“We saw you on the television!” Jo said as she climbed onto one of the barstools. She made it look easy, mostly thanks to the amount of climbing she did with Bran. Catelyn had nearly had a heart attack when she’d seen Joanna in the tree near the stables. She knew from experience forbidding the behavior would do no good, though she did talk to Bran about never letting Jo climb too high.

“You did?” His smile was so genuine and sweet. He was giving Jo his full attention. 

“You kickded the ball really good. It went to the goal and Unc Robb was acited!” Little Cat chimed in, not one to be left out.

Jaime smiled, and Brienne looked ready to melt. 

“Mama clapped, too,” Jo added before taking a bite of her toast. Jaime looked at Brienne, who refused to meet his eye. She grabbed the kettle off the stove and poured hot water over the oats before adding a splash of milk. She then arranged the apples in the bowl and placed it all plus a spoon in front of Catelyn.

“Thank you, Mama.” 

“You’re welcome, love bug.”

Jaime poured the milk into the bowl of cereal for Joanna and placed the bowl in front of her, and gave her a spoon. 

“Thank you, Jaime.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” 

Joanna smiled brightly at him before taking a bite from her bowl. It was all so sweet and perfect. They were made for each other, the four of them, and it was easy to see it. It was in the way he looked at the girls, the way he seemed to know how to interact with little Cat before he even knew who she was. It was in the way he moved with Brienne, how they worked like a well-oiled machine; synergists. They seemed to be connected. It was as if time hadn’t touched them, the six years apart not dampening their love or the bond they shared.

“Do you still eat egg whites and turkey bacon with toast for breakfast?” Brienne asked as she opened the fridge.

“I do...are you still reliant on oatmeal and peaches to start your day?” He smirked, and Catelyn felt she was watching one of the romantic comedies Sansa loved so much.

“Do not tease me, Jaime Lannister. Oatmeal is a great way to start the day.” 

“I like oatmeal!” little Cat exclaimed, and all three adults couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer adorableness of her. 

Jaime held his arms up in mock surrender and watched as Brienne began to prepare his breakfast. She shooed him away when he tried to help. Catelyn watched him lean against the counter as Brienne separated the whites and yolks. They spoke softly to one another, and Catelyn honestly didn’t want to know what they were whispering about. They deserved the time to just be. Watching them was something she didn’t know how to describe. She’d noticed at the dinner how they leaned into one another, and how Jaime’s chair was a bit too close to Brienne’s, but seeing it up close, seeing them just  _ be _ was a beautiful sight. 

“Na-Na do we try on dressies today?” Catelyn asked, an apple slice between her lips. 

“Yes dear, all of the girls will try on dresses, except Arya. She'll try on a tuxedo with the boys.” 

“Will Jaime wear a tuseedo?” Joanna asked, looking over at him.

“He will, and let’s hope he doesn’t look better than me.” Tyrion entered the kitchen, hair mussed, still in pajamas. 

“Hi, Unc Ty!” The girls said in unison. Tyrion managed a wave and Catelyn couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked over to the other empty stool, half-man. half-zombie. He hoisted himself up, and Catelyn walked over to the cabinet to began making him coffee. A bit of cream, a lot of sugar and two ice cubes. She slid the mug across to him.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” 

She snorted and rolled her eyes at his antics. She was interested to see that there was no tension, even with the newest addition. Tyrion sipped his coffee and took the grape that Joanna offered him. He offered her his coffee and she vehemently shook her head no. She’d fallen for that trick once before. 

“What time should we expect them?” Tyrion asked, sipping his coffee. 

“Not until after 1, I believe. I know that not everyone is an early riser.” 

“Jaime. I spoke with Sansa last night, and since Brienne is her Maid of Honor, and you are my Best Man, it only makes sense that you walk with her down the aisle.” 

Catelyn watched the two lions, neither saying a word. Jaime tilted his head, Tyrion arched an eyebrow, and they both looked to Brienne, who was managing to ignore them both, though the color rising on her neck let it be known that she heard every word. Catelyn knew that Tyrion liked to poke the bear that was Tywin Lannister, and Brienne and Jaime walking arm and arm down the aisle was sure to infuriate the old man. Catelyn loved it. She was ashamed that she hadn’t thought of it herself. 

“I think it’s a great idea.” She did, and they would be beautiful. She’d seen Brienne in the dress she would wear. Jaime would be dashing in his smoke grey tuxedo, and together they would be a sight to see.

“If it’s what Sansa wants, of course.” Brienne still hadn’t turned around, and she was using Jaime’s breakfast as her excuse, Catelyn knew.

“Jaime, are you and Mama gonna has to hold hands?” little Cat asked.

“I’m not sure sweetheart. Maybe.” 

“Are you gonna have to kiss Mama?” Joanna added.

Catelyn smirked at the blank look on Jaime’s face and how Tyrion was hiding his amusement behind his mug. It was clear that he knew more than he was letting on, and Catelyn decided she’d have to have a conversation with her soon to be son-in-law.

“Well, are you?” Tyrion asked, his eyes alight with mischief. Catelyn could only imagine what the two were like in their youth. Jaime looked at Brienne, who was watching him. They held each other’s eyes for a moment before he smirked and looked back at Tyrion.

“I think the bride and groom should be the center of attention.”

"So no kisses?" Joanna asked wide-eyed, a little lilt to her voice.

Jaime leaned against the island and smiled at Jo. "No, at least not during the wedding."


	6. Jealousy Is A Good Look For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey!  
> I've been so excited to introduce the character you'll meet this chapter. I've been DYING to introduce them.  
> All mistakes are my own, I'm sorry about that.  
> Enjoy  
> ~Jem

“I’m old, not dead.” Olenna shooed the young man away who was trying to help her out of the car. She stepped out, her boots crunching ice beneath them. A young man began unloading her things. Among her luggage was a small lockbox. 

"Young man, the contents of that safe are worth more than five years of your salary. See that it makes it to wherever Catelyn and Ned are." He seemed terrified but nodded vigorously and motioned for another gentleman to help unload the car. 

She smiled up at Loras and Margaery who waited to greet her. She enveloped her youngest first and he held her tightly like he always did. Like she would float away. She loved it.

“Grandmother, how was the flight?” Margaery melted into her grandmother’s embrace and Olenna held her close, before pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. They were her light, the loves of her life. She’d done all she could to ensure they had anything; everything. She’d hoist the stars from the sky for them and she dared any of the Seven to harm them. They’d have to answer to her.

“I spent the flight dealing with the board, why I gave your father the CFO position? I’ll never know it.” She huffed as the walked into the manor. There was so much movement, people moving to and for. “What’s happening here?”

“The last fitting. Margaery's team just arrived and are getting everything ready, it’s a bit hectic right now honestly, I'm just trying to stay out of the way.” Loras answered as he took her arm and led her into the house. 

"I tried to convince Catelyn that this fitting was unnecessary but it seems that Sansa was concerned about her dress fitting. Though we had a fitting two weeks again. All of the wedding attire was set to be delivered tomorrow but now things are rushed and everything it awry. I'm trying to stay calm." 

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter, knowing how much of a perfectionist she was. It was a trait that Olenna took full responsibility for. Running the largest jewelry company in Westeros was a masterclass in perfection. Margaery's enterprise into wedding attire was something that Olenna fully supported and respected. 

Once inside Olenna watched as people rushed around, garment bags on racks going this way and that. She sighed and rolled her eyes, weddings were chaotic. Even well-planned weddings and she was sure Catelyn had been meticulous with the details. Many people were moving about the manor, some she recognized, others she didn’t. One, in particular, caught her eyes, she was tall, very tall. Blonde hair in a messy bun, leggings and a loose t-shirt. She didn’t know where the woman came from. She wasn’t a Stark, she knew them all and the blonde hair was a dead give away. She wasn’t tan enough to be from Dorne, she wasn’t pretty enough to be a Lannister either. Something about her was familiar and she couldn’t place it. 

“Who’s she?” Olenna motioned towards the large woman currently answering a question from one of Margaery's employees. She watched as she pointed down towards a corridor. She nodded twice and gave the young employee a small smile. 

“Hmm? Oh, that’s Brienne.” Loras answered and Olenna's eyes lit up. This was _Jaime's Brienne_. They'd just recently spoke about her. Why was she in Winterfell? Did Jaime know she would be in Winterfell? Olenna had questions she needed answered. 

“She lives here, has lived here for years. She went to school with Robb and I think after her father passed away she came here.” Olenna watched Brienne, fascinated by her stature and grace. She would very much like to get to know her. She was truly a vision. 

“Would you happen to know where Catelyn and Ned are?” She looked at Margaery for the answer, knowing Loras wouldn’t know. She loved him, deeply, but he could be a bit dense.

“They’re meeting with Tywin in the office, I can take you.” Olenna smiled but waved her off, knowing her way around the manor pretty well. 

"I’m sure I know the way, thank you, dear.” She accepted the kiss from both grandchildren and headed off towards the office. She took her time, watching and listening to everything happening around her. Smiling and nodding at familiar faces though she was looking for one in particular. She hadn’t told him when she was set to arrive but she was sure Margaery had. Jaime and Margaery had become quite close over the years and though Olenna had little hope for more than a close friendship, she wouldn’t have been opposed to it. Jaime had stolen her heart, she loved him like he was her own. He was unlike his name's reputation.

She turned down a hallway and saw what she believed to be the office. She turned the knob and walked in, not seeing the point in knocking. Three heads snapped up to look at her and she smiled, making eye contact with two of them and completely disregarded the other. 

"Catelyn dear, you're quite the sight." Olenna closed the door behind her and walked further into the office, Catelyn stood from her seat and they grasped hands while Olenna touched her lips to both the younger woman's cheeks. 

“It’s been too long Olenna.” 

Olenna smiled, she truly adored Catelyn, admired her strength and her grit. Catelyn had single-handed kept the distillery afloat whilst Ned was ill. It was over that course of years that Olenna’s admiration for Catelyn grew. Raising children and keeping a business running and profitable was not an easy feat but she’d managed to do it. 

"Eddard, still brooding I see." She smiled through the jab and let Ned envelop her in a hug. He was rough around the edges but she liked him. He was no-nonsense and he never tried to appeal to her or send one of his children at her grandchildren. He had integrity and that meant something to her. 

Catelyn went over to the desk and picked up the lockbox. "Would you open it so we can see them?"  Olenna smiled and placed her thumb on the pad, the box unlocked at Catelyn gasped as she looked down. She gently fingered Sansa's new rings. Olenna had insisted upon gifting Sansa and Tyrion with new sets of engagement and wedding bands. Tyrion had chosen a ring from Essos and though it was gorgeous, Olenna would not have the dear child wearing anything less than the best. She'd overseen the crafting of all of the rings herself. Sansa's ring was 14k white gold Marquise shaped diamond. Something that large had the potential to look gaudy and excessive but Olenna managed to make it appear dainty with a decorative setting and a vintage-inspired band. The wedding ring complimented the engagement ring perfectly. 

“Olenna it’s beautiful.” 

“It was a pleasure to design. She deserves it. They both do.” She smiled at them, she knew she was the best at what she did, but she was only human and praise was always welcomed. 

"Do either of you know where my child is?" Olenna asked, completely ignoring Tywin sitting in the office. She noticed that he sighed when she asked. He knew who she was asking about.

"Loras or Margaery?" Ned asked as he lowered himself back behind the desk. 

"Oh, I've seen those two, they greeted me at the door, but I haven't seen my son." 

Catelyn and Ned looked at one another confused. It was sweet how they communicated without words. They had five children together so the talent of speaking while not speaking was a necessity. Olenna smiled and shook her head, "Where is Jaime?"

"He is a Lannister though you seem to forget it often." Tywin finally spoke, he stood from his chair and walked across the room, standing before Olenna. He looked at her as if she were a nuisance, a problem. She'd dealt with men like him her entire life. He looked down at the rings she’d brought. 

“Cute.” It was supposed to be an insult but she wouldn’t allow it to bother her. She squared her shoulders and looked up at him, ignoring his comment about the rings. 

"Your seed may have created him, he may carry your name...but a father you are not. I ask again, where is **MY** son?" They stood there, neither speaking. Olenna had voiced her disdain for Tywin even before Jaime came into her life. She thought him a bully and his backdoor dealings were known of amongst the business world in Westeros. But he was a Lannister, and that meant nothing happened to him. The Lannister wealth paid off many officers, lawyers and judges. It sickened her. She was a businesswoman and the Tyrells were the richest family in Westeros and they cleanly earned their money. Tywin was beneath her and she had no problem with telling him so. 

“Last I saw he was in the kitchen.” 

“Thank you, Catelyn.” Olenna looked Tywin up and down, her disdain clearly written on her face. She turned away from him and smiled at Catelyn before leaving the office.

* * *

Brienne walked with her girls to the room they would be trying on their dresses. Breakfast had been an event that she hadn’t been prepared for. Seeing Jaime interact with the girls and how domestic the entire thing felt was overwhelming. She loved Jaime. She loved him more than she felt she had a right to. She’d left him and though she did it because she had no other feasible choice, she knew what it would do to him. They’d spent months getting to know each other and she knew that Jaime loved her. Knew that he was ready to disinherit himself if he had to, but she never wanted him to have to choose. In the end, she chose for him. She knew in her heart she made the right decision but it still ate at her. She couldn’t escape the guilt that she’d stolen something from him. It didn’t help that he was a natural at anticipating the girl’s needs and they both adored him though they didn’t understand why they were so drawn to him. She'd taken something from all three of them. 

“Mama, will Auntie Sansa try her dress?” Brienne smiled down at Joanna. Her curls falling in her face. 

“Yes, she will. Along with Margaery, Jeyne and myself.” Brienne held both their hands as they rounded the corner. Her steps faltered as she saw Cersei talking to Oberyn at the other end of the hallway. She tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Jaime’s twin. She’d only had a handful of run-ins with Cersei but they were never pleasant and she wanted to avoid an incident while her children were with her. 

“I hear little munchkins.” Sansa popped her head out of the room that they were trying on dresses. Brienne could sense that they’d garnered the attention of Cersei and Oberyn both. She tried to keep herself calm. She smiled at Sansa. 

“Brienne!” She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Knowing that any hopes of avoiding an incident would be moot. She turned to see Jaime coming towards her. He smiled down at both girls and accepted their affections. 

“Jaime, you has to go try your tuseedo.” Cat said, pulling on the leg of his sweatpants. He chuckled and nodded. 

“I do have to try on my tuxedo. I just needed to talk to your mama for a quick moment.” 

“Come on munchkins, let mama talk to Jaime.” Sansa reached for their hands. Both girls wrapped themselves around Jaime’s legs, hugging him. He leaned over to rub their backs and Brienne wanted to melt. She would never grow tired of watching him and the girls together. 

“Bye Jaime.” Both girls waved and then took Sansa’s hand. She led them into the room and then it was just Jaime and Brienne. With the audience of Cersei and Oberyn at the other end of the hall. She could hear hushed whispers but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Hey, did she try to talk to you?” He tilted his head in his sister’s direction and Brienne shook hers. She hoped that Cersei would just ignore her, but she doubted she would be so lucky. 

“Good.” He paused, rubbing the back of his neck and cutting eyes at his sister. He shifted so Brienne was no longer in direct eyesight of Cersei. “Loras caught me in the hall a bit ago to tell me Olenna was here and I know she’ll be looking for me. I’m not sure if you’ve met her yet, but she’s been really important to me over the past few years. I’ve told her about you. She may be a good ally, but more than that, I’d like for you to meet her ...I mean...I want to introduce you to her.”

Brienne tried to hide her chuckle but it slipped through a bit. Some things were different about him, but she was glad to see that some things had stayed the same. She liked to see him a little nervous and a bit bashful. It was endearing. 

“So...is she like a family friend or is it more maternal?” 

Jaime rolled his eyes, “Not a family friend at all, she hates my father and I can’t say I disagree with her.” 

Brienne smirked at him, “So she’s like a mom to you? You want to introduce me to your mom-figure.” 

He blushed and looked down at his feet, “Yes...I would like to--”

“-Jaime! I was just telling Oberyn you were headed to try on your tux and you could show him where it is.” 

Brienne watched the silent exchange between siblings and she knew Jaime was pissed at Cersei. It was in the slight movement of his jaw and the slight way he shook off her touch.

“I’ve seen you around, but I haven’t had the pleasure, I’m Oberyn.” He extended his hand and Brienne took it. His handshake was firm but he held her hand for longer than what was appropriate. She pulled her hand away as gently as she could.

“She’s hard to miss,” Cersei added. Jaime’s eyes flashed and Brienne blushed. It wasn’t the worst thing she’d heard. 

“Indeed she is, if you’re ever in Dorne you should give me a call. I’d love to show you around.” He smiled at Brienne and seemed to miss the reaction his statement garnered. Jaime looked ready to cause bodily harm, while Cersei was openly surprised. 

“Off to try on Tuxes then?” He clapped Jaime on the back. Jaime nodded, he looked between her and Cersei. His eyes telling her that he was sorry. 

“I’ll find you later.” 

She nodded as she watched him and Oberyn walk off, she could hear Oberyn ask him something about soccer. She sighed and tried to step around Cersei but of course, Cersei followed blocking her path. She knew this would happen, though she hoped it would be avoidable. She looked at Cersei and saw that she was looking up at her, mischief in her eyes. 

“It must be nice, seeing him again.” 

Brienne didn’t respond, she didn’t want to give in to whatever game Cersei was playing at. 

“He was very sad when you left. Did you know that?” It was taunting and her suspicions about Cersei’s involvement was confirmed. She’d never quite known how much the older twin knew, but it seemed like she knew enough. Brienne squared her shoulders, her anger dancing just beneath the surface. She cocked her head to the side, a mirror of Cersei’s stance. 

“Sad enough to seek you out for comfort? No? I didn’t think so.” 

Cersei’s eyes hardened and Brienne was nearly sorry for what she’d said. Nearly. She still struggled with the thought that Cersei had attempted to coerce Jaime into things that siblings should never do together. It was sick. Brienne attempted, once again, to get around Cersei. The smaller woman gripped Brienne’s forearm. 

“You’d be wise to unhand me.” 

“You may have Jaime fooled but I know those two spawns of yours aren’t his. The pregnancy test you took all those years ago was negative.” Brienne’s eyes widened. No one but Rob knew about her visit to the clinic. She’d insisted on having it done professionally as opposed to an over-the-counter test. He’d gone with her. 

The insinuation was insulting and Brienne yanked her arm free before leveling a truly murderous glare at Cersei. So much so the older woman took a step back. “Don’t you ever speak of Jaime and I's children again.” She took a step closer, a bit of a sinister smile falling into place. “Jaime is the father of my children. I remember exactly when and how we made them. He is the only man that I have allowed to touch me.” 

Cersei balked and her nostrils flared. “Why my brother sullied himself with the likes of you? I will never understand.” 

“Jealousy is a good look for you.” And with that Brienne brushed past Cersei, her shoulder bumping Cersei's. She knew that Cersei would tell Tywin. She was prepared for the potential consequences of her actions. She would never tolerate anyone disrespecting her children. She had nothing to hide. Jaime was their father and no amount of hatred would change that. 


	7. They Are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to thank all of you amazing humans for reading this fic. I truly adore you all. This story is really taking shape here. I know where it's going, I just haven't figured out how long it will be.  
> This chapter was a difficult one, there was something very specific I was trying to accomplish and I hope it came across the way I wanted it to.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts  
> Enjoy  
> ~Jem

Jaime watched as Margaery fussed over the fit of Tyrion’s tux. He looked handsome and grown-up. His brother was going to be a husband, Jaime hadn't thought it possible. Tyrion had always had his misgivings about marriage. He thought it was a trap, that there were far too many choices to be tied to one woman his entire life. 

That philosophy had gotten Tyrion through high school and some college; it all changed when he met Sansa. Everything changed; Jaime received countless phone calls about Tyrion's waffling feelings, but in the end, Tyrion chose love, and Jaime was happy for him. He was surprised that Tyrion fell for a Stark. Someone their father would approve of. It seemed Tyrion's goal in life was to displease Tywin, but his choice of bride had won him some brownie points. Be it unintentional or not. Jaime knew her name didn't matter; Tyrion loved Sansa for who she was, and Jaime was glad to see his brother experience that. 

Jaime surveyed the room, Oberyn was primping in front of the mirror. He didn't have an opinion on Oberyn just yet. Jaime knew of him, knew that Oberyn helped Tyrion out of a pretty dangerous situation at the university, but he didn't know much else. He seemed to be into Cersei, but his comment to Brienne put Jaime on the defensive. 

Ned and Robb were chatting in the corner, and he wanted to talk to Robb. So much had happened since they'd last spoke, and he figured that Robb might have some answers to some of his questions. Arya and Bran were engaged in a heated discussion about who wore the tux best. The room had a comfortable aura to it. There wasn’t any real hostility, just a calmness as Margaery made her way around the room, looking at everyone with a critical eye. It was soon his turn to be under her scrutiny. 

She made him turn this way and that. She pulled at the jacket, adjusted the bowtie. She smiled at him. “Tyrion tells me you’ll be walking Brienne down the aisle.”

Jaime nodded, “he insisted.” 

“She’s going to tower over you.” 

Jaime shrugged, “It doesn’t bother me, wouldn’t be the first time.” 

It’s out before he realized what he’d said. Margaery arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. She finished her assessment of the tux and then went on to her next victim. 

"I can't see Brienne as a dominant; she's much too nice."

Jaime looked down at his brother and rolled his eyes, "I'm not responding to that."

"No need. I'm not sure I want to know." Tyrion chuckled, mirth in his eyes as he looked up at his brother. 

"I wouldn't tell you if you did."

Brienne was an exceptional lover. She wasn't his first, and he was sad to admit that she hadn't been his last, but she was by far his best. None of the women he attempted to lose himself in could compare. After a while, he stopped trying. He was resigned to the fact that no other woman would make him feel the way she did. 

He sighed as he stepped behind a dressing screen, thinking about what it would be like to be with her again. If it would awkward or would they fall into to like they'd never stopped. He handed each article of the tux to one of Margaery's employees. When he stepped from behind the screen, Tyrion was still standing there. The mirth gone from his eyes. They left the room together. 

"So, I'm an uncle by blood, not just association?" 

Jaime took a deep breath and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to be jealous of his brother, of the relationship Tyrion had with both Cat and Jo, he couldn't help the small pit of resentment deep in his belly. 

"They are quite the pair. If I think about it, there is a lot of you in both of them." 

Jaime sighed and tried to ignore the burning in his eyes. Tyrion and Sansa had been together for nearly three years. That was three years of knowing them that Jaime didn't have. He knew that Tyrion wasn't around every day, but he spent a decent amount of time in Winterfell, in the Stark manor. His daughter's called him 'Unc Ty.' It was more than Jaime had, and it hurt.

"You really had no idea?" Tyrion asked, craning his neck upward.

"No, she left. I respected her decision, even though I didn't agree with it. At the time, I thought she'd done it herself. It made sense, she felt like she was a distraction and that she would hold me back. I never would've...I didn't know that she was forced."

"Forced? Why?" 

Jaime looked down at Tyrion, "She wasn't the 'right fit' is what I'm assuming. She doesn't come from a great name; her family's only status symbol is a small island. He expected more from me. I'd already disappointed him by being an athlete. He couldn't let me have love, too."

"You never told me about her." Tyrion sounded hurt, and Jaime immediately felt terrible. Tyrion told Jaime everything, always had. They had no secrets, outside of Brienne. 

"I wanted something just for me. I was away at school, and when I came home, I tried to keep it separate. I was trying to protect her. I failed."

"Did she know when she left that she was pregnant?"

Jaime shook his head. "No, she — " 

“Jaime Lannister.” 

He stopped recognizing the voice immediately. He turned to see Olenna walking towards him. He looked down at Tyrion, who motioned for Jaime to go ahead. He'd talked to Tyrion about Olenna often, Jaime knew that Tyrion understood how important she was. He smiled and went to her, grasping her in a hug. 

“My boy.” she kissed his cheek and squeezed him. He let her, if he were honest, he loved it when she held him. It wasn’t something that he often experienced. He'd lost the warmth of a mother when he was very young, and Olenna filled a rather large hole that had been left gaping for years. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jaime said as they pulled away. 

“Not enough to call me.”

Jaime chuckled, “You wound me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it...I hear you played a helluva game the other night.” 

“We won. On to Dorne, then we’ll be at Highgarden.” 

“Oh, I’ll never hear the end of it no matter which of you win.” She sighed, but he knew it was good-natured. He and Loras were both very competitive.

"Hello, Tyrion." Olenna smiled over at him. 

"Hello, Mrs. Tyrell. I'm told I owe a grand thank you." 

She waved her hand, dismissing the notion, "Call me Olenna and think nothing of it. It was a joy to create them for you both. I do hope they are to your liking." 

"They are stunning, the craftsmanship and detail both extraordinary." 

"Well thank you, do you mind if I steal him away?" 

"Not at all, I'm headed to a late brunch with my wife-to-be and our parents. It was lovely seeing you, Olenna." 

Tyrion and Jaime exchanged a glance before he trotted off. They weren't finished, Jaime knew there was more to be discussed. He watched his brother saunter down the hall before turning his attention to Olenna. She took his arm and led him back the way she'd come. 

"How have you been, dear?"

"That's quite the question." He chuckled and smiled at her. She didn't seem to share in his amusement. 

"What's wrongs?" He laughed wholeheartedly; she'd never been one to mince her words. 

"There’s something I want to tell you. Well, some  _ things _ .” He took a deep breath as they entered a lounging area. They sat on a couch facing one another. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He knew he could tell her anything, and she wouldn’t judge him, but he worried if that would hold true. 

“Well..uh...do you remember Brienne? From when I was in college. She’s...well, she’s here.” 

Olenna smiled at him, her eyes alight. “I know. I saw her when I came in. She’s quite a sight, seems kind and gentle. I’d love to meet her.” 

“I want you to. Meet her. There’s something else. You remember I told you she left me because she thought she was holding me back. Well, that’s not true. She left me because of my father.”

He watched a dark cloud come over Olenna’s face. She knew how much it’d hurt. When he'd met Olenna, he was just existing. 

He was sad and lonely. Olenna helped him heal. She knew about the hole Brienne left in his heart. 

“What did he do?” 

Jaime ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged, “I don’t know. She didn’t tell me. Couldn’t tell me. She signed something...I know that he sent Baelish to try to pay her off, and when that didn’t work, he went to her himself.” 

“He’s scum, Tywin Lannister is the most despicable human I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. I’m so sorry, my love. He hurt you so deeply. He’s done it time and time again, but this is deplorable.”

Olenna pulled him in for a hug, and he melted in her embrace. He felt the telltale burning behind his eyes. He hadn't dealt with all that he was feeling. He'd promised Catelyn that he would not do anything to ruin the wedding week, and he would hold to that. But the tears threatened to fall nonetheless. There was a need to let go of what he’d been holding — all the pain and anger for what his father had done.

“Jaime?” 

The tiny voice pulled him out of his moment of weakness. He sniffed and pulled away from Olenna. Jo stood in the doorway; a small wolf stuffed animal in her hand. Her curls fell in her face, and she was pouting just a little. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” She walked into the room but stopped and stared at Olenna. He looked over at Olenna, and she looked as if someone had struck her. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. She knew. 

“Oh, Jaime….” She placed her hand over her heart, her eyes watered. 

“Jojo! Mama says he has to take a nap.” Little Catelyn came barrelling into the room; an identical wolf stuffed animal in her hand. 

“Jaime!” Catelyn launched herself into Jaime's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him. 

He smiled at the child in his arms before looking over at Joanna, who looked torn. He held out his hand, and she went to him, climbing into his lap. Joanna leaned her head against his chest. 

“Hi,” Catelyn said to Olenna.

The look in the older woman’s eyes would have been funny under different circumstances. She was at a complete loss. He could only imagine the sight of them. Joanna with curls and Brienne’s eyes. Catelyn with straight hair and his eyes. He knew Olenna had figured it out, but seeing two of them, in his arms. The magnitude of what he’d lost was heightened. 

Olenna cleared her throat, “Hello, little dears, what are your names?” 

“I’m Catelyn. She’s Joanna.” 

“I’m Olenna. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

Silence hung in the room as Olenna pieced everything together. The way she looked at the twins was similar to how she looked at him. She loved them already, and it made him want to weep. Her support was so important to him.

“Cat. Jo. I told you it was nap ti….” He turned at the sound of Brienne’s voice. It didn’t matter that he’d just seen her a couple of hours prior. It didn’t matter that she was still dressed in the leggings and t-shirt from earlier. His heart still beat a little faster in his chest at the sight of her. 

“Jojo found Jaime, and we wanted to say hi.”

“And we met Onela,” Jo added softly. 

Olenna smiled at Jo before standing and walking to Brienne, she extended her hand, “I’m Olenna. Jaime’s mother for lack of a better title.” 

His face felt hot as Brienne shook Olenna’s hand, but he couldn’t dispute her claim, “I’m Brienne...Jaime’s….” She trailed off, an uneasy look in her eyes.

Olenna chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Jaime, “that sounds about right, dear. You’re Jaime’s.” 

Brienne's face turned scarlet, and Jaime knew his cheeks were a little red. They’d never made declarations of yours and mine during their time together. They loved each other. That was enough. But it felt good to hear, even if he wasn’t 100% sure if it was accurate. 

“I hear there are some things we need to discuss.” Olenna continued.

Brienne looked at Jaime, a question in her eyes. He motioned toward their daughters, who were actively falling asleep in his arms. She nodded.

“Oh...um yes….if you’d just let me put them down for their nap...we can talk.” 

She stepped around Olenna and walked over to Jaime, she bent down and picked up Joanna, who was losing her battle to sleep. Catelyn had succumbed as she was wont to do.

“I’ll help you.” 

He stood, careful not to jostle little Cat too much in his arms. “We’ll be back.” 

Olenna waved him off, “take your time. I have a couple of phone calls to make anyhow.” 

He followed Brienne through the hall, enjoying the feel of his daughter in his arms. She didn’t quite snore, it was more of a purr, and her thumb was in her mouth. It made his heart thud against his ribs. She was absolutely beautiful. 

When they stopped in front of a room that had a wooden ‘C’ & ‘J’ on it, Brienne pushed it open with her foot. Their room was adorable, but not stereotypical. It was painted more like a mural, he was sure that was Sansa’s doing. It looked like a picture of Tarth, with sand and the ocean. It was beautiful. There was a little nook in the corner, with a bookshelf next to it. The girls had bunk beds, and he wasn’t surprised when Brienne laid Joanna in the bottom bunk.

He kissed Catelyn’s head before putting her in bed. She groaned a little but nestled into the blanket. Brienne reached up to kiss Catelyn while Jaime leaned down to kiss Joanna. She smiled in her sleep. He watched his girls for a moment before he and Brienne stepped out of the room. 

“They are so beautiful.” He whispered, looking at Brienne. She smiled and nodded, a knowing look in her eyes.

“They are.” 

“When I woke up this morning, I wondered if they were real. If I’d dreamed the whole thing. You. Them. All of it, but it’s all real.” He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened, and he let her go. “I’m sorry.” 

The rejection hurt more than he thought it would. It was hard not to touch her. Before she’d left, he was always touching her. It wasn’t always sexual, but it was always intimate, he liked how it felt to hold her. 

“No, don’t apologize; it’s not that….I just...we have to be careful. Cersei knows about the girls, and I told her they are yours. It’s only a matter of time before she tells your father, and I’m sorry for that, but she insinuated that I was lying about them being yours, and I would never do that. I could never do that.” She bit her lip, and he wanted to kiss her. 

“I know that. Just looking at them is enough.” 

“I worry about them and what Tywin and Cersei will try to do to them or you.” 

Jaime cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "They are my children, and I will do everything in my power to protect them and their mother. I’ve missed six years, but I’m here now. You’re not alone anymore.”

Brienne looked up and down the hall before grabbing his hand. Halfway down, she opened a door. They stepped in it, and he knew it was her room. Could sense it. It was so her. He wanted to take it all in, but she was in his arms as soon as the door was closed. 

Jaime wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He missed her. He couldn’t recall how’d he'd done it after she'd left. It seemed impossible to think about; it felt impossible at the time. So much of who he was, was wrapped up in her back then. If he were honest, not much had changed. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I didn’t follow you. I should’ve.” 

She shook her head and pulled away, “You couldn’t have. And if you had, I would have sent you away. I was terrified and naive, but not anymore.” 

“I was a wreck when you left.” 

She sniffed and looked away, “I’m so sorry.” 

He grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. He wanted to look into her eyes, “I love you, do you know that? Six years and that hasn’t changed.” 

He watched the myriad of emotions play in her eyes, flashing in quick succession; hope, longing, surprise, fear, happiness, love. He leaned in and brushed his nose with hers, she smiled and tilted her head. Their lips touched, and it was as if nothing had changed. They fit together. He didn’t deepen the kiss, didn’t trust himself to stop at just kissing her. It was enough, her lips on his. An understanding that no matter what needed to happen, they would handle it together. 


	8. Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know it's been too long since I updated this fic and I'm sorry about that, but here's more of it.  
> I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me and all my WIPs. I have plans for them I promise.  
> *all mistakes are my own, sorry  
> Enjoy  
> ~Jem

"I need it here within the next three days." She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. She didn't understand why her team was having such an issue with her request. 

"Olenna, sending something so important in the mail is dangerous." Her assistant stammered, which grated on Olenna's nerves. 

"Why would you think I wanted you to mail it? We have armored vehicles that can transport it to the airport, and then you will fly to Winterfell and bring it to me." It wasn't rocket science; they've done it countless times in the past. 

"That can be arranged. I will see you soon, Olenna." 

She hung up the phone and rolled her eyes, another thing she could check off her list. She hadn't been prepared, and that was very unlike her, but in her defense, the circumstances were quite surprising. She's not one that is easily surprised, but she didn't expect to come to Winterfell and meet Jaime's long lost love. She definitely did not expect to see two children clinging to him as they fought sleep. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking. 

She recalled how Jaime spoke of Brienne, how even years after she'd left, he still mourned the loss of her. 

_**Three Years Ago** _

"You're sulking, dear." She didn't look up from Margaery's latest sketch; she'd promised her granddaughter that she would give her notes on it. She was also avoiding seeing the sadness she knew would be ever-present in Jaime's eyes. His mood filled the room. 

"I'm not. How are you? It's been weeks since we last spoke." He sighed, and she could hear him moving on her leather chaise. 

She looked at him over her glasses, "and months since I laid eyes on you, and yet, I can't help but notice your mind is elsewhere." 

"You saw me on TV three days ago, and you're working right now." He tried to insert some sass into his retort, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. There was only one thing that could put that far-off look in his eyes. 

"You can talk to me about her. I don't mind." In a way, the majority of their conversations were about Brienne Tarth. She had mixed feelings about the woman. From what she knew of Brienne from Jaime, she was young, intelligent, thoughtful, and loving. She wasn't the standard of beauty, but something was alluring about her, even in photos. Yet, she'd broken him. Left him battered and alone, Olenna often wondered what would have come of Jaime had they not met. Had she not coerced him into therapy. 

He sighed and leaned back on the couch in her study. "It's been three years today. Three years since she left." 

Olenna put down her pencil and gave Jaime her full attention. That made sense; anniversaries made things worse. 

"I...I kick myself for not trying to find her. For just letting her go. She's my...well she was my….we were….I love her. But she left, and I was a broken shell of a person. You know all this already." 

"Why didn't you go after her, Jaime?" He never really answered her before when she asked him why he didn't find her. He usually told her he didn't know.

"I was hurt, and there may have been a part of me that was angry at her. For making that choice for the both of us. For leaving me and not even giving me a chance to fight for her. For...the way she left me, but I respected her decision. I have always respected her, and I wouldn't take that from her." 

"Jaime, what you shared with Brienne was something that you will never experience again. She was a woman who you fell completely in love with for the first time. Love isn't always rational, and it doesn't always make sense. For her, she made the right decision for both of you, based on that little recording of hers. She did what she did because she loved you. She did what she thought was best. Now I may not agree with it, but I'm not her. And who's to say the two of you won't cross paths again? And even if you don't, you have so much love to give Jaime; you can love again." 

He sat up and looked Olenna directly in her eyes, "I don't want anyone else. I've tried to want other women, but they aren't her. I don't know how not to love her." 

Olenna stood and walked over to the chaise Jaime sat on. She enveloped him in a hug, and it broke her heart when he began to cry, his shoulders shaking with his grief. 

"I can find her if you'd like." 

He shook his head, and she wanted to ignore his wishes. It wasn't the first time she asked, and every time he said no. She could cross a lot of lines, but something told her, there would be no coming back from it if she went against his wishes, and he found out. It was difficult because she just wanted to have a conversation with the woman that broke his heart so thoroughly and yet unintentionally. She sighed and squeezed him. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

_**Present** _

She could hear the timbre of Jaime's voice, and soon he and Brienne entered the lounging area. She found it moderately amusing how skittish Brienne was. She hadn't decided how she felt about Brienne yet. Her initiation says that the Tarth native was harmless. From what Jaime had told her, Brienne was forced into quite the situation, but Olenna has been wrong before, she had to be sure before involving herself, before allowing Jaime to fall beneath Brienne's spell once more. 

She watched as they sat on the loveseat across from her. Brienne didn't make full eye contact. It gave her pause, was she nervous or hiding? Olenna was going to find out. 

"I won't bite you, dear." 

Brienne's cheeks turned pink, "Oh, no, it's just um…-"

"Calm yourself; I only want what's best for Jaime." She knew her insinuation was clear. Maybe she was a little aggressive, but she was fine being the bad guy for the moment.

"Olenna…" She shared a look with Jaime. She smirked at him but didn't relent. She had to be sure, was Brienne, the same woman, her tender-hearted son, fell in love with. 

"I feel like I know you. Jaime talks about you all the time. Even after all these years, he sings your praises." She held eye contact with Brienne, completely ignoring Jaime's stare. 

  
"That's kind of him," Brienne muttered, her eyes darting away from Olenna to look at Jaime. He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together — a united front. Olenna nodded, understand the message he was sending, but still needing to be sure for herself. 

"He never spoke an ill word, even when he could barely hold it together, he was nothing but kind. It's very telling. It seems you were very important to him."

Brienne straightened her spine, and Olenna could see a spark in those blue eyes.

"Olenna…" There was more to the warning that time; she ignored him again.

"I offered to find you for him. More than once. He said no. Every single time. Said he respected your decision, and it would be selfish of him to do that to you. But some might think it was selfish of you to leave him the way you did."

If looks could kill, Olenna would no longer draw breath. The fire in Brienne's eyes died away, leaving ice blue, which was honestly more unsettling. She stood slowly, her body unfolding to its full height. She was a sight — a marvel. Over six feet, muscular but with a hint of softness, but there was something in those cool eyes. Beneath the anger, there was hurt. That's what Olenna had been looking for. 

"You may have heard many things about me, but that does not mean you know me. You know nothing of my heart, of my intentions, of what I feel for him. Leaving Jaime was not something I was happy to do, and any insinuation that I readily made that decision is the furthest from the truth. I love him." 

Jaime looked between the two of them; he looked ready to cry and yell all at once. Olenna knew him well, could read him like a children's book. Brienne hadn't told him that she still loved him. 

"Present tense?" It was Olenna's version of an olive branch, and Brienne seemed to realize that. She sat down again, her fingers still laced with Jaime's. 

"Yes. He is my first and only love, the father of my children, the only man I've ever opened myself to. I love him." 

She blushed when Jaime took her face in his hands. He kissed Brienne's forehead before turning to glare at Olenna. She only smiled at him, knowing she'd get an earful later, but she didn't regret it. She needed to be sure, Jaime was dear to her, she loved him as if he were her own blood. She thought Brienne was harmless, but she had to know. Olenna liked the woman, respected her. And she'd decided that she would do everything in her power to help her. To help them both.

"Your daughters are beautiful. A perfect blend of the two of you." 

"Thank you." Brienne's eyes shined with the love of a mother. 

"Jaime tells me you have a problem, and I want to help." Olenna crossed her legs and leaned forward. 

"I didn't quite say we have a problem." He looked sheepish, and Olenna wanted to laugh. 

"But you do, dear. The both of you do. Tywin tried to pay you off and then he threatened you. What did he want?" 

Brienne looked at Jaime, and Olenna watched them both. The slight raise of her eyebrows, the way he tilted his head, how she bit her lip, and he nodded. An entire conversation with no words. It was remarkable. Their dynamic fascinated her; their time apart didn't change the connection that had. 

"He told me I was a distraction. At least that's where it started, but then the more he talked, the more I realized I wasn't good enough. I didn't look the part. I'm not beautiful. I'm not from one of the large families of Westeros. I wasn't good enough for his son. Jaime had fun with me, and now it was time for me to free him of his sense of loyalty so he could find a presentable and reputable wife." 

Olenna could tell that it still hurt, six years later and she still carried the pain of rejection even though it didn't come from Jaime. 

"That's not true, and you know that. You have to know that." Jaime said, looking at Brienne. 

Brienne didn't respond, but she nodded and even let Jaime wipe away a stray tear. They were quite the pair, how could Tywin not see that these two loved each other deeply? He'd probably never seen them together. Tywin never cared about more than his legacy and what people would think.

"So he tried to discredit your relationship, poke holes in it. That didn't work, and he wanted you gone. Money didn't work either. So what did? What did he threaten you with?"

"Tarth. He would buy Tarth from my family and turn it into a tourist trap. It's been in my family for centuries, since the time of Kings & Dragons. I couldn't let that happen." 

Olenna watched Brienne shift, and something told her that wasn't the full story. 

"What else?" 

Brienne's eyes widened, and she looked at Jaime and then back at Olenna. "Nothing... that's it." 

Brienne looked at Jaime again before fiddling with her fingers. 

"Was it Jaime? What about Jaime?" 

Brienne shook her head, refusing to look at either of them. Jaime ducked his head to look into her eyes. 

"Hey, it's ok." He lifted her chin and made her look at him. She sighed. 

"He said he would end your career, that he'd make sure that you never played again. He said there was nothing you loved more than soccer. He asked if I was selfish enough to take that from you." Brienne paused and looked at Jaime. He looked lost, Olenna wanted to comfort him, that had to be hard to hear. Brienne beat her to it, pulling Jaime close. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to know. Tarth is my home, and I love it, you've loved soccer your entire life. I didn't know what he meant or how he would end your career. I didn't know if he would hurt you...I panicked." 

Olenna couldn't believe it. It was a helluva threat. She could tell that Brienne was tender-hearted. It was apparent that she loved Jaime and was willing to risk her own happiness to ensure he had his. 

"I didn't want you to lose it. I didn't want you to have to choose, and Tarth is my home, I didn't know what else to do. And then my father was dying, and I felt like it was all supposed to happen so that I could be there for him. So that I could save Tarth, so that you could move on with your life." 

Olenna couldn't see Jaime's face, but based on the indeed wreaked look on Brienne's face, she knew he was hurt. 

"What did you sign?" 

Brienne sighed but didn't answer. She leaned her forehead against Jaime's, and Olenna felt the need to look away. She could hear Brienne's soft voice but didn't try to make out the words. Tywin was a despicable human being. The amount of pain he'd caused his son was unforgivable, and it seemed to be never-ending. 

"It was some kind of agreement. I know the highlights, I would cease all communication, and I would never return to King's Landing. I would go to Tarth. I was supposed to send him away if he ever came looking for me. I was never to pursue a relationship with him again. In return, Tywin would leave Tarth alone, and Jaime would be free to play. I'm sure there's more legal jargon there, but that's the gist of it. I'm not quite sure what happens in this situation. I tried to leave, but Sansa made me her Maid of Honor. I know for the first couple of months, Tywin had someone watching me, but after my father died, it all stopped. Maybe he thought I deserved privacy to grieve. I'm not sure." 

Olenna nodded, "So the issue lies in the fact that you two are here, in Winterfell, together. What of your children?" 

"There was nothing about children in what I signed. At least not blatant. Cersei mentioned a pregnancy test I took before leaving King's Landing, so I may have missed something in the paperwork that they slipped in." 

"What pregnancy test?" Jaime asked

"I...uh…. Three months before Baelish? That's his name, right? Well, before he showed up, I asked Robb to go with me to the clinic to take the test. I was terrified, and I overreacted." 

Jaime sighed, "it was Cersei. I dropped her off at the clinic for...something around that time, and she may have seen you." 

"Does Tywin know about the twins?" 

"Most likely, Cersei does, and I'm sure she told him. We had a slight confrontation before the dress fitting." 

"Well, dear, I will help in any way I can. I'm sure Cat & Ned are helping as well, but know that you have my full support. Also, I know a thing or two about Tywin that he may not want the business world to know. His hands are quite dirty, and his investors may not like some of the things Tywin has been tied up in. Drug money leaves such a foul odor." 

"Drug Money?" 

Olenna nodded and leaned back into the sofa, "Yes, the Ironborn are well known for their dealings and Tywin got into bed with them early on. He dabbled in human trafficking before Jaime and Cersei were born, but maybe having children made him see how despicable that is." 

"Oh, my gods." 

"So, I'm sure we can make this little mess go away, with a friendly chat with Tywin. He'll back down. I've gone toe to toe with Tywin a few times, and I've never lost. I imagine this time will be no different. Now, tell me about those little darlings of yours. 


	9. Lime Green Paper

"Where are the girls? I thought they'd be with you." Sansa asked as they got comfortable on her bed. It was full of checklists, notes, pictures, and itineraries. It was time for Brienne to put on her Maid of Honor hat. 

"They wanted to ride the horses, so they're with Cat and Ned." 

Sansa smirked, "And Jaime." 

Brienne blushed but didn't say anything. 

"How could you not tell me? You're my best friend, and I didn't know that you and Jaime dated in college! How is that possible? Rob knew, but I didn't!" Sansa pouted, but it was too cute for Brienne to take seriously. 

"Rob only knew because we were in college together. And I didn't tell you because it's a very messy situation and come on when I arrived at Winterfell heartbroken and pregnant you were what? 16?" Brienne sighed and began sorting the various pieces of paper on the bed. She didn't like to think of the early years when she was scared and alone. Chased away from the only life she knew. 

"Yea, so? I told you everything. And I do mean  _ everything _ . You were the first person I told about Tyrion, and then you didn't even want to be here for the wedding, and I was-" She stopped and gasped. "He's the reason you wanted to go to Tarth for the week. Were you running from him? Then why let him be with the girls if it didn't end well?" 

"It's complicated, but it wasn't Jaime's fault that we didn't end well."

Sansa gripped Brienne's forearm, pulling her attention. "Did he hurt you like….."

She trailed off, but Brienne knew what she was asking. If Jaime hurt her the way, Ramsey had hurt Sansa. 

"No, Jaime would never….it's nothing like that. It's….we….Tywin didn't think I was good enough. I allowed him to run me off. I was young and scared and didn't think there was a better way of handling it. I know better now."

Sansa grinned, "So your baby's father is a Lannister and my husband to be is a Lannister, maybe Rob should marry Cersei." 

Brienne dry heaved and shook her head, "Don't make me lose my breakfast." 

"Come on; she's gorgeous. Have you seen the way she flints around here? Rob may not have a chance. I think she and Oberyn are quite cozy." 

Brienne rolled her eyes and chuckled, "please, please tell me you're joking. She's vile and hateful. Not to mention she's technically his sister, or will be this weekend." 

"Is she that bad? She was very kind to me at the welcome party, Tyrion doesn't talk about her much. He talks about Jaime all the time; he really loves him, it's sweet. Also, that's a massive technicality." 

Brienne laughed, "Come on, we need to sort through this. What's happening here?" She motioned towards the mess on the bed. 

"Tyrion and I have to meet with the coordinator tomorrow and the lead photographer. We're supposed to take pictures before the wedding, but I don't want him to see my dress before the wedding, so we have to figure that out. I want to be here for the farewell brunch, but Tyrion wants to leave for Pentos immediately after the ceremony. We need a finalized count of attendees, 76 people haven't responded to the RSVP, the great hall only seats 300, and right now, we're at 197 people attending, not including the wedding party. I'm stressed about food and the seating chart. We haven't made welcome bags. My dress barely fit, I don't know if I still like how my hair will be styled and-" 

Brienne pulled Sansa into a hug, effectively ending her rant, "Take a deep breath." 

The rambling was going to make Brienne's anxiety go through the roof if she didn't stop it. She knew Sansa would break eventually. She'd been calm for the majority of the process, and over the last two weeks, the calm facade had begun to slip. 

"Ok, let's break this down, starting with the coordinator and the lead photographer. The meeting with the coordinator should be easy, you have the itinerary here, just verify that everything and everyone arrives on time. The entire wedding party is here. The wedding is here. That's half that battle already won. The reception is held in the great hall, which is technically here, just on the other side of the property, but we have 12 shuttles to get people there. The catering staff is set to arrive at noon. Which gives them time to set the hall for the reception. Hair and make-up will be here at 8:30 am. It's a team of five for hair and three for make-up. It's you, me, Jeyne, Arya, Margaery, and the twins. The twins won't need make-up, Arya isn't going to let them put make-up on her face, and the hairstyle we decided for the three of them is simple. The wedding starts at 1:30; we'll have plenty of time. Have the bridesmaids and the groomsmen photos taken separately before the wedding. While the shuttles are transporting people to the hall, we can do the wedding party photos. There are four photographers and one videographer. Plenty of cameras to get the pictures quickly." 

Sansa nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, ok, that makes sense. Write that down, so I have my talking points tomorrow." 

Sansa handed Brienne a notebook and a pen. Brienne diligently wrote out the notes. "You don't have to be at the farewell brunch. It's not rude to not be there, but if you want to be there, then you should tell Tyrion, he won't say no. He never tells you no. Tomorrow, I can call everyone who hasn't RSVP'd." 

Sansa picked up a list and handed it to Brienne, "It's long; you should have Jaime help you." 

Brienne gave Sansa a pointed look, "Not because of your history, but because he's the best man, it's kinda his job to help in this kind of situation."

Though she wanted to, Brienne couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine, we can finalize food and the seating chart once we call everyone who hasn't RSVP'd. Tomorrow, I'll ask Cat to go into town to get all the supplies for the welcome bags since you decided last minute that you wanted them." 

"Blame Jeyne. She showed me some adorable ideas." They both chuckled. 

"What else?" Brienne asked, looking over the random notes scattered across the bed, "We've covered the coordinator, the photographer, hair and make-up, RSVPs, seating chart, welcome bags, food-"

"Spa day."

"Booked it months ago. Mani-pedis for everyone, including the men, waxing for the ladies if they want it, haircuts and grooming for the men, massages. It's kid-friendly so the twins will be occupied. We rented it out for 5 hours, so it's fine." 

"Wedding rehearsal and dinner." 

"Scheduled, everyone knows, and the food has already been planned." 

"So….I told Tyrion that I felt bad that his dad would have to walk alone, so I suggested Cersei walk with Tywin to open the ceremony….." 

Brienne's eye twitched, and she could feel the headache coming on. "You're too kind sometimes. Ok, well, she'll have to be at the rehearsal. I'll call the caterers and add another plate." 

"Thank you. I was really freaking out. It's really happening. I'm getting married. I honestly can't believe it. I feel like there's something I've forgotten, but I can't place it." 

"Um...rings? But that's Tyrion's responsibility. I'll have his. The flowers will be here. We're fortunate with the weather, flurries are expected, that will make gorgeous photos. Your trip to Pentos is booked, you've already packed for that. I think we've taken care of it all."

Sansa grinned and fell back against her pillows, "I'm marrying Tyrion this weekend!" 

Brienne smiled, happy that Sansa was happy. She deserved it, she'd been hurt early on by someone she trusted, and Brienne had worried that Sansa wouldn't find love again, but she did. And unintentionally, Sansa's love reunited Brienne with her own. 

"So...tell me about meeting Jaime for the first time." Sansa propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes alight with mischief. 

"We're supposed to be meeting everyone at the stables." Brienne gathered all the papers up and neatly stacked them together. 

"Come on, please!" 

Brienne rolled her eyes, but she laid back on the bed, "The first time I saw him or the first time we spoke?" 

"Definitely the first time you spoke." 

"We were in an intro class together. It was required. I was an overachiever, taking six classes in my second semester, and he was in his third semester. He was on the soccer team, and everyone thought he was just a lazy athlete, but I knew different. For about three weeks, I'd been silently helping him. We never spoke about it, but he would always smile at me when he came into class and saw a lime green paper at his seat." 

"Lime green paper? Why were you giving him lime green paper." 

Brienne shook her head, "That part isn't important. Anyway, the library was out of lime green paper, but they had sky blue paper, so I used that. After class, he came over to me." 

** 8 Years Ago **

"No lime green this time?" Brienne stopped packing her bag and looked up at him. He was beautiful, and Brienne was smitten. A lock of her flaxen hair fell into her eyes and shoved it back. 

"Oh, um, sorry...they were out, I can go back tomorrow and reprint it...she said they should have more tomorrow."

Jaime chuckled and leaned against the table, "You've been helping me for weeks now, and you're sorry for using a different color paper?" 

Brienne blushed a splotchy red and zipped up her shoulder bag, "well I...uh...I just...I wanted to help, and if the blue doesn't help, then I can use green." 

He smiled and looked into her eyes, "I like the blue better." 

** Present **

"Oh my god, he was talking about your eyes! That's so corny, but cute!" Sansa giggled and playfully shoved Brienne's arm. "So, did you guys start dating immediately or…?" 

Brienne shook her head and sighed, "No, actually, we didn't really officially ask each other; it just happened gradually. I tutored him for a while, and then we hung out. I started going to his games and...yea." 

"Uh-huh. Spill!" 

"The first game of his junior year was an away game. Before they left, he gave me his jersey. He was number 9 at the time. It had Lannister across the back, and I wore it in my apartment while I live-streamed the game. They lost. He missed the penalty kick. I knew he was upset with himself, I could tell. I texted him to come over when they got back. I didn't know if he would, but I extended the invitation. I was up editing one of his papers when he showed up. It was after 1 am. I was wearing his jersey and a pair of boxers." Brienne looked over Sansa to see her grinning goofily.

"So….did you…..?"

Brienne blushed, "no, we just...hung out." 

Sansa arched an eyebrow, "you just...hung out...at 1 o'clock in the morning…..wearing his jersey and a pair of boxers? Bullshit." 

"We didn't have sex!"

"What did you do?" 

Brienne covered her face with her hands, "It's nothing amazing, he cooked while I finished editing his paper. Then we talked about the edits I made on his paper while we ate."

"What did he cook? I know you remember." 

"Pan-seared fish and a salad. A delicious salad. To be fair, I'd just gone grocery shopping, so there were a lot of options." 

"And…." 

"And then it was like 3 in the morning, and he said he was tired and I told him he could stay. So he spent the night in my studio apartment."

"So, you had a sleepover and the next morning you have sex?" 

"You're sex-crazed, it's a little disturbing." 

"You have twins. Clearly, you two were having sex." 

Brienne chuckled, "Touche. No, still no sex. I had class in the morning, and he wasn't awake when I left. So, I left him a message telling him he could stay. If he left, I told him to lock up. When I got back, he was still there, working on his paper, wearing a pair of my shorts and nothing else." 

"Your shorts?" 

Brienne nodded, "he'd showered, and he didn't want to put back on his dirty clothes, so he grabbed a pair of mine. No big deal. We finished his paper. I did some homework. He said he could get used to hanging out at my place. I jokingly asked if he wanted a key. He said yes. That's honestly how it started." 

"So it still wasn't official?" 

"We didn't put a label on it for about a month. Jaime called me to tell me he was headed home and I said well I'll see you tomorrow and he got quiet and told me he meant my place. I felt like an idiot. He had a toothbrush and body wash in the bathroom. I made space in the dresser and closet for his clothes. We slept together. It should have been obvious." 

"Gods Bri, seriously?" 

"There is no way I would assume that Jaime Lannister was trying to date  ** me  ** of all people. You've seen him, the man is beautiful, and yes, he was at my apartment three to five days a week, but we were friends, and I tutored him, it made sense. I didn't have much experience with men or friends. I didn't know what friendship was supposed to look like. After the bet my sophomore year of high school, I pretty much steered clear, but he was genuine, and I knew he wasn't bullshitting me. When he got home that night, he kissed me for the first time, and I knew then that I loved him." 

"That's so sweet. I haven't had many interactions with Jaime, but I'd like to know him. Tyrion sings his praises, and you're over the moon for the man." 

Brienne smiled and sat up, "Can we go to the stables now?" 

Sansa chuckled, "Yes, yes, we can." 

* * *

"Jaime! Look at me!" Joanna called from astride her mare. Jaime was terrified that she rode solo. An equine trainer trailed behind her, but she held the reins herself and was comfortable. Catelyn and Ned had both assured him that both girls were fine, but he still worried. He waved at her as she rode in the arena. 

"Jaime! Jaime!" He saw little Catelyn waving frantically for his attention. He smiled at her and waved back. She was very much like him, and It was baffling. She was fearless and had minimal regard for her own safety. Joanna was very much Brienne, quiet; pensive. She was shy but brave at the same time. It was a wonder how different they were. Though he wasn't surprised, just because they shared a face didn't mean there were the same. He knew that from personal experience. 

"They truly are beautiful." 

He smiled and looked behind him to see Olenna approaching him. She leaned against the railing of the arena and watched them. 

"They are." 

She bumped her shoulder against his arm, "I love how happy you are right now. It's quite a sight. There was such sadness in your eyes."

Jaime nodded; he knew she was right. He'd been content before making the trip to Winterfell. He'd pretty much accepted that Brienne was out of his life. His career was going well. He was healthy, he had good friends, but something was missing. She'd been missing. 

"I never stopped loving her, and I'm happy. I'm happy that she's here and that she's healthy. I happy that—" 

"That she still loves you." 

He looked at her, a million and one thoughts going through his head. He hadn't known for sure. He'd hoped, but he wasn't sure, even after their talks and the small amount of time they'd spent together. 

"You were hard on her. I didn't like it." 

Olenna smiled, "I know you didn't, but I had to be sure, dear. I had to know that you were safe with her. You are such an open book; seeing you two together was a gift. Your love for her fills up a room. And she…. she's a marvel. There's a fire in her, one that I like. I can imagine it wasn't always there. I think Tywin may have sparked it and years of raising two children without the man she loved stoked it." 

Jaime couldn't disagree. When he'd met Brienne, she was timid and a bit naive. She was reserved but completely open with him once she learned he was genuine. She was kind and well-meaning. He'd liked her immediately, but he could tell that she had scars, she'd been hurt. Her pain was well hidden now. She wasn't timid or naive. Life had hardened her. His father broke something in her, or rather removed the veil from her eyes. She knew the world could be ugly, but Tywin had done something genuinely hateful, and being on the receiving end of such malice changes people. He could see it changed her. 

"She's different, but it's not a bad change. She had no choice but to change, to grow. She had to raise our children. And I know she had Catelyn and the entire Stark clan, but she was still alone. She was forced to leave Kings Landing, which means she left school, her friends, me. She left it all behind. Then she gets to Tarth only to find out her father is dying. After losing him, she finds out she's pregnant, not only is she pregnant, she's pregnant with twins. I don't know how she did it." He could feel the tears burning, but he ignored them. Thinking about Brienne alone with the weight of her entire world on her shoulders made him feel helpless and useless all at once. 

"She did it because she had to." Olenna rubbed circles on his back and looked out at Cat and Jo riding. "She did it for them." 

Jaime sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; he knew she was right. 

"Mama, look it!" Jaime turned to see Brienne and Sansa approaching. He held Brienne's eye for a moment before she looked out at their daughters. 

"I see you! You're doing so well!" Brienne smiled brightly at Catelyn as the little girl led her horse in a circle. 

"Mama!" Jo waved at Brienne before leading her horse through a small obstacle. 

"Good job Jojo!" Brienne called. 

Her and Sansa approached them, he tried not to linger too much on Brienne, but he couldn't help it. 

"Jaime Lannister in the flesh. I feel like I've only ever heard about you or seen you on the television." Sansa said, smiling at him. 

"Not true, we've met multiple times, but how is it you're the bride-to-be, and I've barely seen you since I've been here?" 

"I think it's  _ because _ she's the bride to be that you've seen so little of her." Olenna snarked. 

Sansa chuckled, "I would have to agree with Mrs. Tyrell. It's been a hectic few weeks for me. I just had a mini-meltdown with Brienne. She's very logical. I'm glad I made her my maid of honor. I'd be lost without her." 

"I know the feeling." It was out before he realized he'd said it. Olenna smirked at him, Sansa poorly covered a laugh with a cough and Brienne had the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. 

"Sansa darling, I'd like to talk to you about an idea I have, would you walk with me a moment," Olenna asked, looping her arm with Sansa's. 

He knew what she was doing, and he wanted to yell at her and thank her all at once. He watched as Olenna led Sansa back towards the manor, leaving him and Brienne alone. 

"It's terrifying watching them on those massive animals. They're so little." Jaime sighed

"They started with ponies, but these two aren't fully grown. Not so big actually, not as big as the one I ride anyway."

Brienne leaned against the railing of the arena, and Jaime followed suit. Their arms touched, and he felt ridiculous for enjoying it so much. She rested her head on his shoulder, and that was how they stayed, watching their children. It felt right. He could imagine having so many more moments, just like that one. Different scenarios, but the two of them together, with their daughters. He wanted that. He couldn't help picture them as a family. 

He smiled and nodded when Catelyn and Ned walked past them in riding gear. 

"We should probably round them up. It's nearly dark." Brienne whistled, and both the horses stopped immediately. The girls whined but didn't fight when their instructor helped them dismount. Catelyn charged over to the exit, while Joanna lingered near her horse.

"Jaime, did you see my circles?" Cat asked excitedly, she tugged on his pants and pointed at the horse she rode. "Wolfie loves circles!" 

Jaime reached down and picked her up, "I did see your circles, you're quite talented." 

"I talented?" 

Jaime nodded and unclipped her helmet, "very."

"Joanna, come along, sweetheart." Brienne watched as Joanna stroked her horse's mane before kissing the mare's face. She skipped over to them. 

"Mama, I has to try hard on the barrels." Joanna kicked some snow and sighed. 

"Oh, Jojo, you were great." Brienne picked her and took off her helmet. 

"But, I wanna jump like Unc Bran and Yaya." Joanna pouted, and Jaime smiled at her. 

"We jump soon, Jo," Catelyn added before leaning over to hug Joanna. Jaime had to hold her tightly, so he didn't drop her. He looked over the girls' heads and smiled at Brienne, his heart full of love for the three of them. 

"I thought your sister had gone mad. Clearly, I was wrong." 

Jaime tensed as did Brienne. The girls pulled away from each other and looked at Tywin. 

"Ms. Tarth, this changes things." 

Brienne lowered Joanna, and Jaime mimicked her action. "Go find Nana, both of you." 

The girls held each other's hand and ran off towards the manor, screaming 'Nana' over and over again. Jaime stepped half in front of Brienne, so he was toe to toe with his father. 

"I promised Catelyn that I would not cause a sense, don't make me break that promise." Jaime stood tall. He wasn't afraid of his father. He had a family to protect, a family that he'd missed out on because of his father. 

"Don't threaten me, son, you haven't a clue what's at work here." Tywin turned his attention to Brienne. "You have much to explain, Ms. Tarth." 

"She doesn't have to explain a damn thing to you." Jaime asserted. He felt Brienne's hand on his lower back. It was comforting and grounding. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Tywin!" 

The three of them turned to see and very pissed off Ned marching towards them. The girls were standing with Catelyn, each holding one of her hands. 

"Ned, this is none—"

"Everything that happens in Winterfell is my business. Brienne is my concern. Brienne's children are my concern. Jaime is my concern. This will not happen today or any other day in my home." Ned looked at both Jaime and Brienne. "Your children are hungry." 

He softened when he spoke to them, but the fire still burned in Ned's eyes. Jaime could appreciate the heat in Ned's eyes, but as he'd said. He made a promise, and he would keep it. 

Jaime looked his father in the eyes once more, it was clear that the issue was not solved and they would have to discuss it again, but his daughters were hungry, and that was more important than a petty dispute with Tywin. Jaime reached out and took Brienne's hand in his, never breaking eye contact with his father. The message was loud and clear. He didn't give a damn about what Tywin thought or what was in the works. He was choosing Brienne. He walked away, leaving Tywin to deal with a very pissed off Ned Stark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @justjameka  
> I'm accepting prompts!


	10. RSVP

Brienne helped Joanna into her grey gloves with purple fingertips. They’d been a gift from Jon, as was the beanie that Brienne positioned on Cat’s head. Though he wasn’t often around, due to his status as a Commander, Brienne was rather fond of him. As were the girls. 

“Are you warm enough?” Both girls nodded, Cat held her wolf stuffed animal in her arms. 

“Mama, where’s my stuffie?” 

Brienne looked on Joanna’s bed and snagged the well-loved wolf. She handed it to Joanna, who squeezed it and smiled. 

“Are you sure you’re warm enough?” 

“Yes, mama. We warm! We wants to go.” Cat answered in a sing-song voice. 

Brienne smiled at Cat before extending her hands to them, they each gripped one of her hands as they left the room. She knew Catelyn would be ready to go. The woman was always punctual. On top of her timeliness, she had quite the list of things to gather for the welcome bags. The assembly of said bags would have to be squeezed into an already tight schedule, but Brienne would figure it out. 

“Jon!” 

“Ary!” the girls pulled away and ran towards Jon and Arya. Brienne smiled as Jon caught Cat in his arms. Joanna wrapped herself around Arya’s leg. Who, though she pretended otherwise, did not mind the attention at all. 

“You no ride the horses with us.” Cat pouted at Jon, clearly disappointed. 

“No, I didn’t. I’m sorry, but Arya and I had an important errand to run, but I’ll be here for the next three days.” 

“Only three?” Jo whispered, looking up at Jon. He sighed but nodded. 

“I had to be extra good to come home for Sansa’s wedding, but three days is a long time.” 

Jo smiled and turned her attention to Arya. Jon put Cat down, who immediately joined the conversation happening between Arya and Jo. 

“How’d it go?” Jon looked over at Arya and chuckled. “Ma’s gonna kill me.” 

Brienne’s eyes grew wild, “No! She **passed** ?” 

Jon nodded, “Yep, she’ll go into a different branch than I’m in, and she has to finish her two-year merits first, but yea. She’ll be training with a specialized group, they call themselves the Faceless Men. They do lots of covert shit that I know nothing about.”

Brienne smiled at Arya, who was completely immersed in the ramblings of Cat and Jo. 

“We agreed to wait until after the wedding to tell Ma and Dad. It just seems for the best and lucky for me, I leave the morning after the wedding.”

“Scared of what Ned will say?” 

He shook his head, “I’m far more terrified of what Ma will say.” 

They shared a laugh, “We weren’t sure you’d make it, glad you could.” 

“I asked for the entire week, Mallister denied my request, but Mormont pulled rank and got my three days. I came down for the dinner, but Arya refused to let me leave her side, and it seemed like the pretty Lannister had your attention. I hear there’s something to that, but we can talk about that later if you want. You don’t have to tell me anything. Anyway, I went back with Arya yesterday after she tried on her tux. My leave official started today.” 

“Well, you’ll get to partake in some of the fun we have planned this week, there’s a movie night tonight. I expect you to attend.” Jon smiled and nodded. 

“I have to get them to Catelyn, she has to go into town. Cat. Jo. We have to go find Nana.” 

She wrangled them up, but not before promising to catch Jon up on what’s going on. The girls pulled her through the manor until they found Catelyn near the front door. 

“I was going to send a search party for you two little ones.” Catelyn joked, accepting the hugs they gave her. Brienne smiled apologetically, but Catelyn waved off the gesture. If anyone knew how easy it was to get sidetracked by the twins, it was Catelyn. 

Brienne squatted down so she was eye level with her girls. “You two are going to behave for Nana. You have a very important job. You have to help Nana pick things for the welcome bags, ok? It’s a big job, but we know you can do it.” 

Both girls nodded, their excitement was evident. They loved shopping, Brienne had no idea where they got it from. She hated it. More than shopping, they loved helping, so Brienne hoped giving them a task would help them be on the best behavior in whatever stores Catelyn had on her list. 

“They’ll be fine, now please make sure that Sansa doesn’t have a mental breakdown today.” Catelyn joked, but they both knew there was a small part of her that was very serious. 

“We planned out the meetings yesterday, and I have my task for the day.” 

“Just two more days until the big day, and this will all be behind us.” 

Brienne laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly. It was so much harder than she thought it would be, her role as Maid of Honor. She’d been flattered by Sansa’s request, stressed, but flattered. The flattery soon melted away, but she loved Sansa, and in two days’ time, Sansa would be a married woman. It would all be worth it to see how happy she’s going to be. 

“We’ll be back hopefully before dinner, if you remember anything, or need me to bring anything home, call me.” Catelyn leaned in and kissed Brienne’s cheek before leaving. Brienne watched them walk out the manor, getting into the car that was waiting. She waved at her daughters and watched as the car pulled away. 

“Bri!” 

Sansa was pulling Tyrion through the hallway, a bit of a wild look in her eyes. Tyrion rolled her eyes but smiled. Brienne knew before Sansa opened her mouth that she was panicked. 

“What’s wrong, Sansa?” 

“I lost my notes!” 

Brienne shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tapped the screen a few times. “I sent you a picture of the notes, now go! The coordinator is waiting.” Brienne shooed them in the right direction. Tyrion groaned and followed after Sansa. 

Brienne shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Just two days.” 

“Are you ready for it to be over already?” 

Brienne smiled when she heard his voice. She turned to see him walking toward her in joggers and a long-sleeved top. “I was just coming to look for you.” 

“Oh?”

She nodded, “There is a list of things for us to do.”

“Us?” 

“Yes, us. You’re the best man, I’m the maid of honor, he have tasks. Well, one task that will take up most of the afternoon.” 

Jaime raised an eyebrow.

“About 70 people didn’t RSVP, we have to call them.” 

“I’m not calling people from my phone.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, “Oh, you’re such a big shot, can’t have your number floating around. I have Ned’s cell phone, you can use his. It’s not like he does.” 

“70, you say? We’re going to need snacks.” 

* * *

“No, I don’t think that will be a problem.... Yes, of course, we’ll see you there then.” Brienne tapped the screen and sighed. She checked off another name and began to dial another. 

“Now, I don’t believe that is appropriate...Yes, I am the best man, but I…..that won’t be necessary, we’re sorry you’ll miss it.” Jaime hangs up the phone and groans. 

“I’m going to kill Tyrion.” Jaime rubbed his face with his hands. 

Brienne chuckled, “Dancer?” 

“Cheerleader.” 

Brienne shook her head and tried not to think about who the woman was or what type of relationship she had with Jaime. She knew that there were others, but she did her best not to think of them. 

“How many is that?” 

Brienne looked over the list, “56.” 

Jaime huffed and reached for Brienne, she popped his hand as she left a voicemail. He pouted at her, and it took all of her decorum not to laugh boisterously at his antics. 

“57.” She placed a question mark next to Sandra’s name and looked at the list. She dropped her pen and looked up at Jaime. He seemed exceedingly bored and amused as he chatted with someone on the phone. She watched his eyes light up as he laughed. 

“I’d like to see you try it Marbrand….I leave the morning after the wedding, you know there’s a game in Dorne. We’re prepping for the Tourney….. We’ll see you then.” Jaime hung up the phone and let it fall into his lap.

“Marbrand broke up with his plus one, so he will be attending solo.” Brienne amended the list. 

“Jaime can you-oof” He collided with her, landing astride her. Mischief shined in his eyes. She couldn’t help the smile that covered her face. She locked her ankles around his calves and rolled them, leaving her on top of him. 

He was definitely bigger than when they were in college. His muscles were hard beneath her, his abdomen was well defined. She could feel it even through his shirt. 

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, never going too far up. He didn’t speak, but that was ok. There was a comfort in the silence. Brienne leaned down and brushed her lips against his. It was gentle and sweet. When she pulled back, he licked the corner of her mouth as if he were a puppy. She chuckled and shook her head. She’d missed the playful side of him. An idea came to mind, and she sat up, allowing her weight to rest fully on him. He shifted beneath her but didn’t complain. She moved slowly, her intentions veiled. 

She held his gaze until she made contact with his sides. She caressed him gently, and when he closed his eyes contently, the assault began. Her gentle caress turned into a tickle assault. Jaime’s eyes flew open, and she tried to buck her off. She was prepared for it and kept her core tight, not allowing him a reprieve. 

His laughter was infectious, and she couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

“Bri….Brienne...Bri stop…. Please.” His pleas were interspersed with bouts of laughter. Soon she took pity on him and stopped her assault. She smirked down at him in triumph. He mock-glared at her. 

“That was completely uncalled for.” 

“Awww.” She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head. She kissed his nose and blushed. It was sweet. “I won’t apologize because I’m not sorry.” 

He reached up and fingered a lock of hair that’s freed itself from her ponytail. His eyes softened as he looked at her. “I missed you.” 

She smiled down at him and nuzzled her cheek into his palm, “there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you.” 

He thumbed her bottle lip, and she nipped his fingertip. He leaned up and kissed her, not so gently. He felt exactly the same and completely different, all at once. 

She didn’t fight it when he rolled her over onto her back. His body fit with hers perfectly. She rocked against him gently, and he stiffened. He slowed the kiss and pulled away so that he could look into her eyes. 

“How many more calls do we need to make?” 

“13.”

He nodded before leaning down and kissing her again. It was tame. They’d maintained an unspoken “no tongue” rule since they’d been reunited, and she hated and loved him for it at the same time. She’d always loved kissing Jaime. He kissed her like it was his favorite pastime, but because of that, she didn’t know if she would be able to refrain from going too far. If there was such a thing as too far between them. 

“Shhhhh…. your thoughts are so loud right now.” 

She rolled her eyes but took a deep breath, enjoying the weight of him. He brushed his nose against hers before leaning back, taking his warmth from her. She sighed but sat up and picked up the list. They’d made pretty good time, 57 calls in a little more than three hours.

“What’s the movie for tonight?” 

“Frozen II. Had to be appropriate for the twins.” 

“How very fitting.” 

Brienne smiled at him while he began the process of calling someone else from their list. She decided then that she would do what she had to to keep him in her life. They couldn’t part ways without an understanding, arrangement, or something. She didn’t want to live with him. She didn’t want their daughters to have to live without him, and she was going to make sure he understood that time hadn’t changed anything for her. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine has really been fucking with me.   
> I hope everyone is staying safe.   
> I miss writing and I hope the funk is dissipating so I can get back to it.   
> Bear with me guys, I'm still here, still trying to get this story finished.  
> ~Jem


	11. She's Not Worth It

Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She laughed and pretended to struggle to free herself, but they both knew if she wanted to get away, she could. 

“Jaime! I have to go find Sansa and make sure everything went ok with her meetings and give her the new count.” 

He blew a raspberry on her neck, he would never grow tired of her laugh. She felt good in his arms, she always had. Spending three hours with her, even doing such a mundane task like calling people, was perfect. 

“And you and Tyrion have to go over his vows and your toast.”

Jaime huffed but didn’t let her go. He pecked her cheek before leaving a lingering kiss on her neck. Brienne shivered in his arms, and it made it even harder to let her go, but she was right, some things needed to be done, and he knew the girls would be home soon, and they’d want to start movie night immediately. 

“Fine.” He loosened his grip, and she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. He hugged her back, taking a deep breath, he let her scent invade his nose. It wasn't as he remembered, but there were hints of it. Much like the woman herself, she wasn't quite as he remembered, but there were hints of the Brienne he knew and fell in love with.

“This was really nice, being with you today.” She whispered against his ear, and he tightened his grip on her. 

“It was more than nice,” Jaime whispered back. He pulled back to look at her. The light shining in her eyes made him want to get lost. The planes of her face had changed with age, but she was still everything he’d loved when they were in college. The fullness of her lips, the bump on her nose from being broken, the wonder in her eyes all took him back to a less complicated time. 

“We should….”

There were three rapid knocks on the door before it opened, leaving very little time for them to extract themselves from each other’s embrace. The culprit was the groom-to-be who had his face buried in his phone. He looked up to see a flushed Brienne and a mildly annoyed Jaime. 

“Ah, you’re both here, that’s perfect. Brienne, Sansa is looking everywhere for you even though I told her five times exactly where you’d be.” 

Brienne smiled through her blush and shook her head, a bemused smile on her face. “I’ll find her.” She moved to walk away, but Jaime grabbed her hand, she turned back to him. 

“Make sure you’re both in the theater room before the movie starts. The twins will  **not** be happy about tardiness.” She smiled at Jaime and then Tyrion before leaving the room.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Jaime knew that Tyrion was just giving him a hard time, so he rolled his eyes and flopped down on one of the bean bag chairs in what Bran had deemed the “man cave.” Tyrion followed suit. 

“I know I owe you an explanation.” 

Tyrion stayed silent, but Jaime knew. It hurt Tyrion that there was such a huge part of Jaime’s life that had been hidden from him. He waited, he knew Tyrion had questions. 

“Was Brienne why you stopped coming home as often?” 

Jaime nodded, “She had a small studio apartment near campus. I spent a lot of time there even before we started dating. She just didn’t get it that I liked her. Or maybe she didn’t believe it. She had really untrue notions about herself back then. I thought she was the most perfect woman I’d ever seen.” 

“Much to Cersei’s chagrin.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle. There was a time when Cersei had an unhealthy obsession with the bond they shared as twins. She said they belonged together. They were of one soul, and they were to be together forever. Jaime didn’t like to think about the turn his life would’ve taken had he not met Brienne. 

“And father just...let you stay with her?” 

Jaime scoffed, “Father cared very little about me at the time because I wasn’t following the path he’d laid out for me. I was an athlete. I was beneath him. It didn’t bother me, and once Cersei realized that I wasn’t going to succumb to her twisted desire, she cared very little for where I was and what I was doing. I was passing my classes, my GPA was better because of Brienne, so he didn’t care. She….I know it doesn’t make sense, but she was something that was just for me. It didn’t matter that I was a Lannister or that I was the star of the soccer team. She helped me because she wanted to.”

“Help you?” 

“Yes, you know I struggle with reading, she used to print our assignments on colorful paper, it helped. She didn’t know me, had never introduced herself to me, and yet, she helped me. How could I not fall for her?” 

Tyrion nodded, “The gods have quite a sense of humor. When I started dating Sansa, Brienne and the twins stayed away from me. I didn’t pay much attention in the beginning, but thinking back on it, she was rarely around when I was here. It was this past year that I really got to know her and the twins. Maybe she was worried that I would tell father or you, I’m not sure. Knowing what I know now, I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. Brienne was so careful. I didn’t learn Jo’s full name until about 6 months ago. Everyone calls her Jo, it surprised me, but I didn’t put the pieces together. But Cat looks just like you. Eyes. Chin. Hair. All you.” 

They sat quietly, both thinking about the past. “Did you ever find out why he wanted her gone?” 

Jaime shrugged, “No, but you know father. Cersei’s first husband was a Baratheon, your wife is a Stark. Suitable spouses. I fell for a woman from a small island who, to society, isn’t beautiful. Not that I give a fuck. I wasn't the business mogul he wanted me to be, he gave me freedom there, but he wouldn’t give me freedom of the heart. That’s all I can guess. Tywin is all about optics.”

“I’m sorry that you missed out on the beginning of their lives.” 

“Me too.” 

“Oh, isn’t this touching.” They looked up to see Cersei leaning in the doorway, a faux look of sincerity on her face. “Father’s been looking for you both, he says we need to talk. He’s out on the veranda. Come on.” 

Tyrion rolled his eyes but stood. Jaime did the same. They followed Cersei as she chatted about absolutely nothing. Jaime didn’t want to see his father, he had no interest in discussing anything with him. When they arrived on the veranda, there was a platter of meat, cheese, and vegetables, and wine. Tyrion and Jaime shared a knowing look before sitting down across from each other. 

“Nice of the two of you to join us.” Tywin asserted, a look of mild annoyance on his face. 

Neither brother spoke, there was no reason to. They just waited for the diatribe to begin. They were not disappointed. Tywin drawled on about nothing that Jaime cared about. He worked hard to keep his face impassive. Cersei chimed in, being the golden child, keeping her lips perfectly attached to Tywin’s ass. 

“There is one more matter that must be discussed.” 

Jaime took a deep breath, knowing what that matter was. He braced himself for the one thing he didn’t want to talk about with Tywin and Cersei. 

“Jaime, the matter of Ms. Tarth’s offsprings is pertinent. I’d like to have the children DNA tested to ensure parentage before you fill your head with any foolish notions. If they prove to have Lannister blood, then we have to move quickly. Ms. Tarth and I had an agreement, and this will change things.” 

Jaime looked at Tyrion, an apology in his eyes. His brother only smirked at him and arched an eyebrow. It was all the permission Jaime needed. 

“You mean the agreement when you tried to  **pay** her to leave me, and when that didn’t work, you moved to threatening her home, and when  _ that  _ didn’t work, you threatened me! Is that the agreement you’re referring to?” 

Tywin exhaled and narrowed his eyes at his eldest son, “You’ll do well to watch your tone, son.” 

Cersei sniffed and loudly drained her wine glass, “You’ve always been the dramatic one, I often wonder why I wasn’t born with the cock since you’re clearly the pussy.” 

Jaime completely ignored his sister and locked his eyes on Tywin, “Watch my….I love her, and maybe she’s not a Tyrell or a damn Baratheon, but she was mine, and you just couldn’t let me have one thing to myself.” 

“I let you have that silly game of yours. You created an entire life of it. I supported it. I paid for camps and coaches. I allowed your hobby to become a career. That  **was** your one thing, it is not my fault that you did not choose wisely.” They glared at one another before Tywin continued, “Fanciful notions are beneath you, beneath all of you. You are Lannisters, and as such, there are expectations. Your siblings understand that. I know you struggle with the most basic of learnings, but surely you can grasp this.”

This insult didn’t hurt the way it once would have. It barely registered to Jaime. He saw more and more the despicable person his father was. Jaime stood slowly, never taking his eye off of his father, “You will not have Catelyn and Joanna tested. You will stay away from my daughters, and you will leave Brienne  **the fuck** alone.” 

“Truly Jaime, aren’t you tired of being a disappointment, even our darling brother has managed to do something right. And you fall for a giant of a woman who may or may not have given birth to your bastard children. Your career is kicking a ball around, you barely graduated college. You really think that woman- and I use the term loosely- loves you? You’re a Lannister, and she’s from a swamp in the middle of the Narrow Sea. Were you so desperate to feel exalted that you found the ugliest woman to praise you? Are you really that small of a man Jaime? She’s nearly poor and has been living off of the Starks for years, one of the richest families in Westeros. And here you are….. ready to give this bitch the moon. She must have a magic snatch.” 

“That’s quite enough, Cersei.” She shrugged and poured herself more wine, utterly unphased by the sternest in their father’s voice or the look he threw her way. 

Jaime tried not to let her words get to him, he knew Brienne, she did love him. It had nothing to do with his name or his family’s status. She wouldn’t. She wasn’t like other women. 

“I think I got through to him. He was thinking with the wrong head.” There was so much mocking in her tone, but Jaime couldn't find any rebuttal. 

“Cersei!” 

“What’s your excuse, sis? You fell into bed with Baratheon and then wed him, only for him to not give up his whoring ways. That was embarrassing. You pursued a Targaryen only to be pushed aside, and now you let a Dornish man bury his snake in you nightly in the hopes of what? Him giving up his fiancee in Dorne? You have always claimed that Jaime is the stupidest Lannister, and yet you prove yourself wrong every time you spread your legs.”

“Tyrion!” 

Jaime’s younger brother sipped from his wine glass and stood slowly, “I think we’re done here, if this continues I’ll have to ask you both to leave and how would that look? Father and sister of the groom not attending the biggest wedding of the year? What will they write about us?” 

The sarcasm was evident, and Jaime appreciated it, but his head was a mess of confused feelings and self-doubt. 

“My nieces and their mother are to be left alone. I mean it, I will have Stark security escort you off of the property.” Tyrion caught Jaime’s eye, and both brothers left the table without a backward glance.

* * *

“It will be fine, I promise. Your mother, you and I will finalize the seating chart while the others put the welcome bags together with your precise instructions. Then it’s the spa day, which will be wonderfully relaxing, and then it’s the big day. We’re almost there, there is no need to stress yourself out.” 

Brienne held both of Sansa’s hands and watched the red-head attempt to slow her breathing. The panic attack had hit hard when Brienne disclosed that a total of 39 more people would be attending the wedding. She was already stressed because one of the photographers wouldn’t make it because their daughter had the flu, and they couldn’t find a replacement on such short notice. Brienne tried to assure her that all would be fine, but Sansa had concocted a plethora of things that would go wrong. 

“I’ll email the photographers in the morning, I’ll inquire about the credentials of the videographer and if he can take photos as well. I’m sure he can. That way, there will still be four photographers. Actually, I’ll see if they have another videographer and maybe that will work, I’ll get it sorted I promise. Don’t stress, the coordinator said everything else is perfect. Everyone has been fitted, Margaery even has a suit for Jon, so even though he’s not a part of the wedding party, he’ll have a tux. Margaery also found a tie that matches my dress for Jaime. Hair and Make-up are booked and confirmed. The weather hasn’t changed, we’re still expecting a flurry. It’s going to be beautiful. Stop worrying.” Brienne pulled Sansa into a hug and supported her weight as the younger woman sagged against her. 

“Now, there are two not so patient little girls finishing their dinner, and they will want the movie to start immediately after, why don’t we go make sure everything is ready for that.” 

Sansa nodded against Brienne's chest, and though she shouldn’t, Brienne was amused. She knew the big day would be beautiful and perfect, but Sansa needed to calm down, or she would give herself a heart attack before she said, ‘I do.’ 

Brienne held Sansa until she was ready to head for the theater room. There was already raucous coming from the room, and when they walked in, all the Stark children were there, including an honorary one. 

“Theon!” Sansa ran to him and he picked her up, spinning her around before putting her back on her feet. Sansa shoved Theon playfully. “You said you wouldn’t make it!” 

Theon smirked, “I didn’t know for sure.” 

Sansa turned wide-eyes on Brienne, “Do you think Margaery could get him a tux?” 

“Another one?” Sansa looked up sheepishly to see Margaery, Loras, and Olenna already seated, watching her. 

“I’m so sorry. This is the last one. Honest.” 

Margaery turned to her grandmother, who was already pulling out her phone. Brienne chuckled as Olenna informed some poor unfortunate soul that she needed two more tuxes for the Winterfell wedding and two dresses from mark-ups 76 and 87. Brienne had no clue what that meant, but she hoped it would be possible. 

“You know, I would’ve worn jeans.” 

Sansa huffed, “I know, which is why I’m trying to find you something suitable to wear.” 

Brienne smiled at Bran, who was playing a card game with Robb, Jon, and Arya. He beckoned her, but she shook her head no. They were a very competitive bunch, and she wasn’t cut out for it. He pouted, but it didn’t last because Arya shoved him and told him to stop holding up the game. 

“Are we late?” Jaime came rushing into the theater with Tyrion behind him, breathing hard, hand on his knees. “We lost track of time.” 

“Not late, the girls aren’t here yet.” 

Jaime smiled, but something about it didn’t reach his eyes, she could tell he was trying to pretend everything was fine, but something was wrong. She looked down at Tyrion, who was struggling to catch his breath. When their eyes met, she knew she was right. Something  _ was _ wrong. She wanted to ask him what happened, but the incessant chatter of Jo and Cat could be heard before they came into view, in the arms of Ned, with Catelyn right behind him. 

“Jaime!” Cat launched herself into Jaime’s arms, luckily he was ready to catch her. Brienne’s heart nearly leaped from her chest at the near catastrophe. Joanna waved at Jaime but seemed content in the arms of the patriarch of the Starks. She sucked her thumb and twirled Ned’s hair with her other hand. Catelyn stood nearby, rubbing Jo’s back absently., while talking to Ned about wedding finances. 

With little Cat in his arms, Jaime's smile was real, and it made her feel warm inside. Cat was talking a mile a minute, and Jaime was completely enraptured by her. Whatever was troubling him had melted away. 

“We gots lots of stuff at the stores. So many pretty things for bags….Auntie Sansa! You has to see all the stuff.” 

Sansa looked up from her conversation with Theon and Jeyne and smiled at Cat, “Will you show me tomorrow?” 

“We both can, Jojo too.” 

Joanna nodded. She was quiet, but Brienne knew her daughter. She could see it in Jo's beautiful blue eyes. She wanted something, and Brienne could guess what that was. She reached for little Cat and pulled her from Jaime’s arms and rested the little girl on her hip. For a moment, he looked wholly devastated, and Brienne didn’t understand what was going on in his head. 

“I missed you two today. Nana says you were a big help.” 

Cat wasted no time telling her mom just how helpful she was. Brienne and Jaime made eye contact, and she motioned towards Jo. It dawned on him what her intentions were and he smiled before turning to Ned who was already handing her over. Brienne watched as Jaime and Joanna had a soft yet intense conversation. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but Joanna smiled the entire time, and Jaime looked at her with love in his eyes. 

“Mama, is it time for the movie? We wants to see Olaf!” Brienne smiled and looked around the theater, making sure everyone who they assumed would attend was in the room. It appeared that the only people missing were Tywin, Cersei, and Oberyn. Brienne didn’t believe they would show up. She was sure Oberyn was with Cersei, and Tywin was far too dignified to watch an animated film, and he was  **not** wanted.

Catelyn caught Brienne’s eye and apparently agreed because she went to set the movie up. Ned went over to the snack table. 

“Did you still want to introduce the movie?” Brienne asked little Cat, who smiled and nodded. 

“Jojo has to help.” 

Joanna looked over at Cat and gave a shy smile. Brienne almost envied the bond they had, but she was so happy that they had one another. They were the perfect pair, completing one another. A beautiful mixture of Jaime and herself. Even if he didn’t quite know it yet, there was so much of him in both of the girls. 

Cat squirmed a little in Brienne’s arms, and she got the hint. She put little Cat down and advised Jaime to do the same with Joanna. Her heart warmed as Cat took Jo’s hand and pulled her to the middle of the room. 

“Hi! We wants to start the movie now.” Cat's voice was loud and filled with excitement. The conversations around the room ceased, and Brienne was happy that everyone in the room was kind enough to humor the twins. Cat looked over at her sister and smiled, an entire conversation being had. 

“It’s our fav-rite,” Joanna added softly. 

“What movie are we watching, little dears?” Olenna asked, enamored by Cat and Jo. It was precious, she loved that the girls were surrounded by so much affection. She looked at Jaime, who was smiling brightly. It seemed like he was working hard not to look at her, she didn’t like it. 

“Olaf two!” 

Olenna beamed, and there were gentle chuckles around the theater. 

“Na-na, play please,” Joanna whispered before pulling Cat to their favorite seats in the theater. Front row in the middle. Ned gave them juice boxes and popcorn to share, as the lights dimmed. 

“We should find seats,” Jaime whispered. 

He continued to not look at her, and it made Brienne feel uneasy. She led him to the third and final row of the theater. If anyone noticed their choice of seats, they didn’t say anything, and for that, Brienne was grateful. She knew the girls were fine. They were flanked by Ned and Catelyn, who would ensure they wanted for nothing. The girls had their grandparents wrapped around their tiny little fingers. 

“Olaf 2, huh?” Jaime whispered as the movie began to play. 

Brienne turned to him, “He’s their favorite, even though Jo really likes Sven and the trolls. Oh, just a warning, they are going to sing every song….loudly.” She almost wanted to skip through ‘Into the Unknown.’

“I can’t wait.” She knew he meant it. He didn’t talk to her much once the movie started and she tried to tell herself that it wasn’t because of her. She watched him though, and she was not disappointed. There was such joy on his face as ‘All is Found’ began, and the sweet voices of their daughters filled the theater. Cat was far more enthusiastic about her singing, while Jo was soft, but equally into it. Brienne knew they were holding hands while they sang together. As the song ended, the girls quieted. 

“They’re perfect.”

“They are.” 

Jaime took a deep breath and turned to look at Brienne, his face troubled. “Did you mean what you said?” 

Brienne furrowed her brows, “what did I say?” 

Jaime looked at the screen, but she knew he wasn’t watching the movie. He sighed but didn’t look at her. “When you met Olenna, and you said I was the only person you’d given yourself to.” 

She was surprised by the question because it didn’t seem to be what he wanted to ask her. She didn’t understand where it was coming from, it felt like she couldn’t reach him. There was a wall up. She couldn't penetrate or get around it. 

“What do you mean?” 

He just looked at her, a war in his eyes. He sighed but didn’t say anything. 

“Jaime, what happened?” 

He chuckled, but there was nothing warm in it. She knew then that it was Tywin and maybe Cersei. She was ashamed at how long it had taken her to put the pieces together. She’d experienced it so many times. The way they would get to him, how he’d come home haggard and broken. She always put the pieces back together. Every time. Even when he wouldn’t tell her what happened. 

“What did Tywin say to you? Was it Cersei? Jaime talk to-” 

He captured her mouth with his, holding her to him. There was nothing sweet or soft about it. He seemed desperate as if he had a million questions but was afraid to ask all of them. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I’m going to protect you this time, all three of you. I need you to know that nothing has changed for me. I still want you no matter what happens or what happened. I want to be their father.” 

Brienne cupped Jaimes’s face in her hands, “You are their father.” 

She was adamant, and he only nodded and pulled away. He still seemed lost; adrift. It didn’t make sense, his wording, he still wants her, no matter what happens or happened. What could have happened? There was no question about her feelings, she didn’t understand. And then it hit her, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. ‘Into the Unknown' had started and the girls were singing. Jaime was captivated by them, sitting on the edge of his chair to get a look at them. He didn’t notice her, and she was grateful for that. She wiped at her tears furiously. 

He was questioning their parentage. He was trying to reassure her that he would love them no matter what. She knew he didn't mean it, it wasn’t him, it was his insecurities. She knew it was his father and sister, but it didn’t stop the pain it caused. She spent the rest of the movie trying to keep from sobbing. She was so thankful when the movie ended, and Ned and Cat took the twins. She couldn’t hide her feelings, and they didn’t need to see that. 

She could’ve kissed Rob and Theon when they roped Jaime into a conversation about the upcoming Tourney. She made her escape. She needed to be alone, she needed to cry about this. She needed to forgive him and not kill Tywin and Cersei. She did  **not** need to see Cersei walking towards her, the scent of sex hanging from her like an offensive odor.

“Well, hello, where are my nieces?” The term was said with such vitriol Brienne winced a little. 

“Is he worth losing your  _ precious _ children over? I read the contract you signed, not the best decision, but you were desperate, weren't you? Trying to save him. Be his knight in shining armor. How’d that work out for you?” 

Brienne took a deep breath and tried to step around Cersei, but the hateful woman wouldn’t allow it. “I’m surprised he isn’t following you around like a sad, pathetic puppy. What did you do to him all those years ago? With a face like that, you must have some impressive skills. Tell me, did you suck him off and let him finish on your face? Did you let him degrade you so he could feel strong? Did you-” 

Brienne shoved Cersei against the wall hard, her forearm under Cersei’s chin, raising the shorter woman slightly off the ground. She’d never been one for violence, only resorting to it when it was absolutely necessary, but she couldn’t take any more of the filth falling from Cersei’s lips. 

“She’s not worth it.” Brienne looked up to see Olenna approaching. She dropped Cersei immediately, and surprisingly the golden twin said nothing. She looked at Brienne with fear in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I’d run along if I were you.” 

Cersei did just that. Brienne couldn’t look at Olenna as her shoulder shook, and tears fell. Olenna didn’t ask any questions, she just opened her arms, and Brienne fell into them, sobs wracking her large frame. 

“Shhh, she’s not worth your tears.” Though Olenna was shorter than her, Brienne felt safe in the woman’s arms. She didn’t allow many to see her fall apart, but Olenna didn’t seem to care. So Brienne gave herself a pass. She let it out, she would be strong tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm on track to finish this fic this week. I'm super excited. I've noticed that when I focus on one fic at a time it's easier to write so to all my By Your Hand readers, I haven't forgotten it, I promise. This fic is just falling out of me right now and I'm going with the flow. 
> 
> POLL TIME!  
> Would you like a double update today, (cause I know this is kinda angsty) and then a new chapter potentially on Friday? (12 is done, I'm about 1/3 of the way through 13) 
> 
> Or would you like a definite double update on Friday?


	12. You Said Loved, Past Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Alright you win lol.  
> Enjoy your double update!  
> ~Jem

Something was tickling his nose. Whispy and elusive, even when he wiped his face, it didn't go away. His internal clock told him it was nearly time for his run, but he was comfortable and warmer than he'd been since arriving at Winterfell. He didn't want to leave said warmth. He refused to open his eyes, but he started to register his surroundings. There was a warm bundle on either side of him. He peaked an eye open, and a mess of blonde curls were in his line of sight. Joanna was half lying on his chest, and to his left, Cat was burrowed into his side. Jaime smiled and didn't fight the tears that filled his eyes. 

The previous night, he'd learned that his daughters loved to sing, and it was beautiful. They had soft, sweet voices, and while Jo was the shy one, she sang 'When I'm Older' at the top of her lungs. He didn't think he'd seen anything cuter than Cat & Jo singing 'Some Things Never Change' together. There was so much about them he didn't know. So much he wanted to know. 

The night hadn't been filled with joy and the cuteness of his daughters alone. He'd managed to upset Brienne. He knew he was doing it, and yet, he couldn' help himself. She didn't deserve the drama that came with being associated with him. When they were in college together, and he'd go home after a family dinner, he'd immediately seek her out. Kiss her, touch her, fuck her, love her. Remind himself that he was more than what they thought he was. It was a confusing feeling, the fear of talking to her about what happened. He was ashamed that his weakness had hurt her. He felt like he should be stronger, that they shouldn't be able to ruin him so easily. 

He took a deep breath and looked at his daughters. He knew they were his. There was no doubt in his mind, and yet he'd let his sister fuck with his head. Even little Cat and Jo knew something. It was in the way they reacted to him. In how, in the middle of the night, they sought him out. He reached over on the nightstand for his cell phone and took a couple of pictures of the three of them. He realized then that he didn't have Brienne's number. That was something he'd have to rectify. He had a few text messages, he ignored the ones from Cersei, not ready to deal with more of her insults. 

_ You two are like a couple of teenagers. It's disgusting. _

The text was from Tyrion, the time stamp showing 8:39 pm. Jaime smiled sadly at his phone. It was easy to understand the assumption that things had been going well. They were at the back of the theater room. 

Tyrion tried to talk Jaime off the ledge after their family meeting. It was nice to have someone to talk to about Brienne. They talked extensively about what Tywin had done to Jaime. They talked about how full of shit Cersei was. It was honestly mostly Tyrion trying to get Jaime to completely disregard everything that was said. Clearly, Tyrion wasn't successful. Jaime cursed himself and went to the next text message. 

_ My father told me he had an invitation to Tyrion's wedding and since the flavor of the month is gone and Margaery will be there, I'll be coming as his plus one. Make it happen, 'Best Man.'  _

Jaime bit his lip to not laugh, but it didn't stop the slight shake of his abdomen. Joanna whined but didn't wake, and Jaime sobered up immediately. He couldn't help but be amused. Addam's crush on Margaery was getting a little embarrassing. She was nothing but kind to him whenever they crossed paths, but it was no secret that Margaery much preferred a good time over a long time. Jaime respected her for it, the blogs and the trashy magazines tried to paint her as uncouth, but Jaime knew if she had a dick, no one would care. Hell, Robert Baratheon was married, and his whoring was accepted by everyone but his wife. 

_ I'll talk to Tyrion and get you added. You can fly out with me to Dorne. _

Jaime typed out his reply and put his phone back down. There was a gentle tap on his door, followed by a voice he knew well. She didn't ask for permission to enter, just warned him she was coming in. Olenna walked into the room, and he could tell that she had something to say, but her face melted when she saw the two tiny humans curled around him. 

She closed the door gently and walked over to the bed, sitting in a chair in the corner. "Brienne's on the hunt for them. Have they been in here all night?" Her voice was just above a whisper. 

"I went to bed alone. I don't even know when they came in….could you....?" 

Olenna waved her hand and smiled, "She'll be coming this way soon, I'm sure. She's smart, she'll know when they aren't with Ned and Cat that they are here, with you." 

She stared at him, and he knew that she knew something. It was not merely for social reasons that she was in his room. Jaime moved some hair out of Catelyn's face, and she snuggled closer to him. 

"I have some things to show you and Brienne, once you've been freed." 

Jaime nodded, "good, my father wants to DNA test them."

He tried to sound aloof as if the notion was preposterous because it was, but the nagging doubt placed by Cersei wouldn't go away. 

Olenna rolled her eyes, "it's obvious that they're yours. Little Catelyn is your carbon copy, and Joanna has Tyrion's curls. Even if they didn't resemble you, Brienne isn't one to lie, she's also not one to sleep around. I haven't figured out what's the reason to hold on to this."

"Tywin loves control, and he doesn't like to be defied."

"There has to be more to it than pride, my people are still digging. If it is merely pride, he's a smaller man than I thought." 

The door to his bedroom opened slowly, and Brienne peaked in. There was minimal light, so it took her a moment to register what she was seeing. When she realized what had happened, she smiled brightly, and Jaime could see tears in her eyes. 

Olenna looked between the two of them and stood from the chair slowly. The movement startled Brienne, who gasped. The two shared a look, and Jaime wanted to know what it meant. 

"Sorry, dear, when you two have a moment, find me. I told Jaime, I have some things to show you." 

Brienne nodded, and when Olenna walked out, she whispered something to Brienne that Jaime couldn't hear. Whatever it was made Brienne smile sweetly and nod. Brienne walked fully into the room and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and lowered herself down on the bed next to Cat. As if she could sense her mother, Catelyn rolled over and fisted Brienne's shirt. 

"I guess we know who her favorite is," Jaime whispered, hoping to break the tension.

Brienne just looked down at little Cat, "when did this happen?" 

"I'm not quite sure, but I woke up about half an hour ago, and they were both here. Olenna showed up shortly after that and told me I'd be seeing you soon." 

"I thought Catelyn had taken them, as she often does when I sleep in a little, but she was alone in the kitchen. I knew there were a million other places they could be but this made sense. I'm sure this little excursion was Cat's idea." 

Jaime chuckled but froze when Joanna groaned a little. He waited until she settled to speak. "She is the one who knew where my room was." 

They lapsed into silence. Jaime enjoyed the feeling of having all three of them with him. The peace of it. The rightness of it. When he looked over at Brienne, she was looking at him. He reached over and caressed her cheek, needing to touch her. 

"It should have always been like this." He whispered

She tried to turn away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He spoke again. "Maybe it can always be like this." 

* * *

"Jaime! Have you heard a word I've said?" He jumped a little and looked at Olenna and then at Brienne. They were both staring at him, Olenna with mild annoyance and Brienne with something he couldn't read. He didn't like that she was a mystery to him now. He didn't like that he'd been stupid and offended her during movie night. He didn't like that she hadn't responded after he'd pretty much said he wanted to get back together. Because that was what he'd said. Maybe it hadn't been clear that's what he meant, but it didn't matter because then Joanna woke up and the moment was gone. 

"Yes….No. I'm sorry. Show me again." 

Olenna looked at Brienne and then back at Jaime. She sighed and took off her glasses. "What's wrong?" 

Brienne's eyes went wide, and Jaime just chuckled, used to Olenna reading him so easily. It was something the woman had learned to do early in their unconventional relationship. He looked at Brienne, who couldn't seem to make full eye contact. He didn't know what that meant, she'd told him she loved him. She'd said that her feelings hadn't changed. They'd kissed and hugged and joked together. They were trying to take down his father together. Was it all supposed to end once the wedding week was over? Jaime didn't think he could go back to not having her in his life. Was it his fault? Did last night ruin everything?

"Your thoughts are loud son, both of you are in another world. And as much as I'd love to be a counselor or a matchmaker, I need you focused, and we don't have time for me to gently lead you back to each other." 

Brienne looked away, and Jaime felt all the air leave his lungs.  _ Back to each other?  _ What did Olenna know? He looked at her, but she gave nothing away. He sighed. 

"I don't think Brienne wants that." 

"Jaime…"

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, and he could barely look at Brienne because she'd heard him. If her astonishment wasn't apparent in how she said his name, the look in her eyes said it all. Or maybe it didn't, he was feeling immensely unsure of himself. He looked at Olenna, and she huffed and closed the folder. She reached over and wiped away tears he didn't realize had fallen. 

"You've let them get in your head, dear. A wight would see that this woman loves you." 

When he looked at, Brienne was crying, silently. 

"You know it's true, but Tywin has his hooks in you, and that sister of yours is no help." Olenna shook her head and looked at Brienne. 

"Don't fault him. He doesn't understand what it means to be a mother, what it means to be a parent. How your children are what rule you, what fuel your every thought and decision. I heard some of the things she said to you last night. You're carrying so much guilt, Brienne. For enjoying him, for allowing your relationship to rekindle, but you've done nothing wrong. And myself, Ned or Catelyn, will not let that monster hurt you or your children." 

Tears continued to race down Brienne's cheeks, and Olenna smiled at her, cupping her chin gently. "Tywin has taken enough from you, from all four of you. Don't let him have anything else." 

She pulled away and tapped the folder in front of her. "I'm going to find Ned and Cat, you two need to talk." 

She didn't linger, and Jaime was immediately terrified to be alone with Brienne. That was something he'd never felt. She wasn't looking at him, and he didn't know how to start the conversation that needed to happen. He needed to fix it but he was scared. He didn't want to lose her again, he hoped it could be repaired, he hoped she would let him explain. 

"Your sister thinks I'm some kind of kink machine, and that's how I've kept your interest." 

That was not where he thought they would start at all. "She? What did Cersei say to you?" 

"What did she say to  ** you?"  **

Jaime was silent. Brienne shook her head and wiped her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and puffed out her cheeks. 

"Last night….last night you basically told me that you'd love the girls even if they weren't yours." 

"Brienne." 

She took a deep breath, "I told you years ago that I was sure you'd be the only man I was ever with, and you brushed it off...but I believe that. Honestly, it started out as me thinking no one else would want me, but it turned into me not wanting anyone else." 

She bit her lip, and he knew what that meant. It was comforting in its familiarity. She was nervous. 

"It's just you, Jaime. It was you when I saw you in Intro to Westerosi Literature. It was you the first time you kissed me. It was you the first time we had sex. It was you the six years we were apart. It was you when I saw you standing in the kitchen here. It will be you if, after this week, I never see you again." 

Her words hit him hard. The sincerity sliced through his insecurities, and she wasn't done flaying him open with the rawness of her love. 

"I will never love another man the way I love you, Jaime Lannister, and I know that Tywin and Cersei can really get to you, but you have to know...if you don't know anything else, you have to know that I would never lie to you about something like this. You can test them if it makes you feel better, but-"

"I don't need to test them, I know. Shit, Brienne, I'm sorry. You'd think I'd be smarter by now, but I'm not. I know you wouldn't...I know they're mine. And I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You are….you gave me the best years of my life. You loved me through all my baggage." 

"Love you." She whispered, not looking at him, she sighed, "I love you, you said loved. Past tense. I love you, Jaime, and I'd love nothing more than to have you be in our lives. I'd love to build a life with you. I feel selfish for wanting you even with everything happening, but I do. I just, Jaime, you have to be sure. These are our children. Tiny and fragile and perfect. You can't... they can't have you and then lose you. If you chose to do this, Tywin and Cersei can't get to you like this. You can't treat Jo and Cate how you treated me last night. " 

He stood then and walked around the table to kneel in front of her. "I want nothing more than to build a life with you and our daughters. I can't lose you. I just got you back. I will never talk to Tywin and Cersei again if that's what it takes. You are my family. You, Catelyn, and Joanna Tarth. Fuck being a Lannister, I'd rather be a Tarth. " 

She cupped his face, a watery smile in place. She was beautiful, with splotchy cheeks and shining eyes. She leaned down, and he closed the space between them. He didn't hold back. He needed her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, needing to have as much of her as he could. She slid her tongue forth as an offering. He accepted it wholeheartedly. It was better than he remembered. She was warm and soft. She was love and light. She was perfection. She was  ** his ** . 

"I love you too. And I know there were others but...they weren't you. I was trying to find an outlet. An escape from the pain, but they were faceless bodies that left me feeling empty and cold." 

"You don't have to apologize for living, Jaime." 

He shook his head, "I wasn't living, just existing. I'm ready to start living with you and the girls." 

Brienne smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, I think they would too." 

Jaime stood and reached for Brienne, who followed his example. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged him back. Her grip was firm, and he liked that feeling. The security in her embrace was something he'd missed. She toyed with the little hairs that escaped his man bun, and he hummed a little, causing her to chuckle. 

"Still a cat, I see." 

"When house sigils were important, the Lannisters' were lions." 

"I'm well aware, you never-" 

She stopped mid-sentence and reached into her back pocket for her phone that was vibrating. 

"Hey….yea I'm coming….did they show you everything? Ok, yea, I think your mom is with Olenna, but you should call her….yes, I'll make sure Jaime helps with the bags….I know, all hands on deck. Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." 

She hung up the phone and looked at Jaime, "Duty calls." 

They'd have to table the rest of their discussion, and that was ok for now. He felt better about everything. He hadn't ruined them, he still has his family. 

He nodded, "ok, bags? I'm helping with welcome bags?"

"They're going to need all the help they can get. Consider yourself lucky, the seating chart is going to be hell." 

"Speaking of which, can you add one? Addam's dad isn't bringing a plus one, so Addam wants to be the plus one." 

"Marbrand? We put him down for one….Jaime!" 

"I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her. She protested, but he didn't relent, he continued with languid kisses until she allowed him to pull her in his arms once more. He tried to keep it tame, but it was a difficult thing to do. His hands were wandering when she pulled away. 

"Jaime….we have things to do." 

Hr groaned, "fine, text me when you're done." He grabbed her phone out of her hand and tapped at the screen until it unlocked. He texted himself. 

"Now you have my number, and I have yours." 

She smiled at him, and he knew he'd done the right thing. 

* * *

Brienne sat on the edge of the bed, lotioning her legs after a well-deserved hot shower. It'd been a long day. A long, emotionally draining, nerve-wracking, tedious day. She wanted to drink a bottle of wine and go to sleep, but she dare not brave the halls of the Stark home and risk running into anyone. So she'd have to get to sleep without the help of the Dornish wine. 

Someone knocked on her door, and she dropped the lotion bottle, startled. She looked over at the clock in her room, it was after midnight. Her girls were fast asleep. Sansa should be with Tyrion, and Jaime hadn't texted her in over an hour, so she assumed he was asleep as well. She contemplated faking sleep, but whoever was on the other side of the door didn't seem to care that sleeping could very well be happening in her room. 

She stood up and fixed her bathrobe before walking over to the door and opening it. Jaime stood, staring at her, in a pair of gym shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. A container of something she couldn't quite make out in one hand and a bottle of wine. 

"I come bearing gifts. 

She smiled, genuinely happy to see him. She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. She watched him as he looked around her room. There wasn't much to see, really. She had a bed, a desk, there was a chair. A portrait of Tarth hung on the wall. A picture of her and her father when she was younger hung next to two photos of the twins. There was a built-in bookshelf, and something on it caught his eye because he put down the wine and the container and pulled a book off the shelf. 

"You still have this?" 

He held up a copy of The Mystery Night. A weathered, well-loved copy. She nodded and tried to hide how embarrassed she was that he'd found the trashy novel he'd bought her as a joke when they were dating. They'd read it together, and when she left, it was something she'd taken with her on a whim. It was awful writing, it really was, but it'd been something they shared, and she'd wanted to keep it. 

"It was one of the things I took with me when I left." 

Jaime put the book down and leaned against the desk, "What else did you take with you? I know a couple things, like my jersey, the gold running shorts I had, a pair of boxers that had  _ Lannister  _ sewn into them." 

She reached for the wine, and Jaime pulled a corkscrew out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened the bottle. 

"I packed your copy of Westerosi Historical Fiction Anthology. You wrote lots of notes in it, and there were doodles. You'd finished the class the previous semester, you didn't need it. I took one of your shirts out of the dirty clothes. I took one of  _ my _ shirts that you'd worn the day before, and I took one of the pillowcases off the bed." 

She took a drink from the bottle and passed it to him. "I memorized your message. Actually, I memorized all of the messaged you'd ever left me. Even the mundane ones. I stopped listening to them about a year ago, but I never deleted them." 

He looked at her then, his eyes shining, "I know I said it already, but I am so very sorry for last night. If you never tell me,  _ I  _ know it's concerning. Olenna has been telling me for years that I need to talk to someone. That I need help, but I brushed her off, but it's not just me anymore. I'm a father, and I need to be able to  ** be  ** a father." 

Brienne felt the stinging in her eyes, the tears were gathering. She was proud of him. She wouldn't lie, the prospect of Cersei and Tywin pushing Jaime to his limit was a terrifying thought. She didn't want to dwell on it. 

She nodded at him a cleared her throat, "So….I know you gave me a very brief explanation of how bag making went, but I think I need details." 

Jaime chuckled and took a drink from the bottle. "We have little dictators for daughters." 

Brienne laughed boisterously. "Oh, you thought they were all sugary and sweet, didn't you?" 

He flopped down on the bed and opened the container of fruit salad. He picked out some pomegranate seeds. 

"And everyone just let me continue to get cornered by our beautiful, bossy children. I wasn't surprised by Cat because...well she's me. But Jo. Sweet, precious, shy, Joanna? It was terrifying. Her disappointed face is worse than yours." 

Brienne shook her head and picked a slice of apple from the bowl. 

"Arya finally told me to just nod and agree and do it the way Sansa wanted, and they wouldn't care. It's the illusion of power that they want? But she let me go back and forth with two five-year-olds for 20 minutes. And everyone else just either ignored me or laughed."

"Maybe it was cute." 

He took a drink from the wine bottle and shook his head. She chuckled as she accepted the bottle from him. She'd known it would be a task, that was why she'd assigned so many people to it. The entire wedding party aside from herself, Catelyn and Sansa. She'd even added Olenna, Theon, and Jon to the mix. 

"It was a spectacle, how was the seating chart? You never answered that question." 

Brienne took a long drink from the bottle, "I never want to have a wedding that requires a seating chart. It was unnecessarily stressful. There were so many people, so many variables to think about. And Sansa...she's worried about everything. 'Do these people get along, these people don't know each other they won't know what to talk about, these people dated and probably shouldn't sit next to each other.' It was maddening." 

Jaime shook his head and ate more from the fruit salad. Brienne looked over at him, "You didn't think to bring silverware?" 

Jaime looked at the bowl and back at Brienne before picking out a piece of pear and holding it out for her to eat. She eyed him but leaned forward and let him feed her. It was reminiscent of life before they were ripped apart. She lowered herself down on the bed and let him feed her an apple slice. 

"Still wish you had silverware?" 

She smirked and reached into the bowl and fed him a piece of kiwi. He ate the fruit but held her wrist in place. He sucked the honey from her finger, and she felt something stir in her. He didn't look away from her as she released her hand, and he drank from the bottle. When he lowered said bottle, she leaned forward, kissing him. 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He whispered against her mouth. 

"Just sleep?" 

He arched an eyebrow but nodded, "just sleep. I want to hold you...if you want that, I mean. I know last night and then earlier today was heavy, and I know it's not perfect, but….what?" 

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. He was already forgiven, she knew he struggled with Tywin and Cersei. She'd worked hard to prove to him that she wanted him for who he was as a person, not who he was in society. If it was a lesson he needed to learn again, she'd teach it. He was worth it. And he was going to take a big step, he was going to get help. 

"You don't have to worry about last night or what happened today. It's over, that's over. We're…. we're ok, more than ok. We have a lot to figure out, and maybe it won't be easy, but tonight... we're going to drink wine and eat this fruit salad. Then you're going to fall asleep on my chest like you used to." 

He smiled brightly at her, "and I can kiss you, right?" 

She cupped his chin and pulled him to her and kissed him gently, "you'd better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, how's everyone feeling?  
> I'll be back with more on Friday!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr.  
> @justjameka


	13. Sugar or Wax?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!  
> I know it's not Friday and I'm sorry about that. Work has picked up and trying to work from home with keeping a kid occupied is virtually impossible.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> ~Jem

“Stop. Moving.” 

There was a gruff voice coming from a mess of blonde hair on her chest. She sighed but stopped reaching for her phone, she didn't want to disturb the lazing lion. She smiled down at Jaime as she combed her fingers through his hair. He gripped her hip while she scratched his scalp. 

It was surreal having him in her bed again. The entire situation was surreal if she were honest. Jaime. The contract with Tywin. Cersei’s viciousness. Her beautiful babies finally having their father around. It was overwhelming, even though she’d been preparing for it. In all her preparation, waking up with Jaime in her bed, on her chest, had not been a scenario she conjured. 

He was still warm, still a very snuggly sleeper, and apparently, he still woke with a raging hard-on. Brienne tried to ignore the bulge his gym shorts were doing little to disclose, but it was difficult to do so. The last time she’d had sex, their daughters were conceived. That was a very long time to go without someone touching you. She touched herself, obviously, but it wasn’t the same. She could never make it feel as good as Jaime used to. He knew her body like it’d been created specifically for him. 

Brienne exhaled shakily and tried to push away the inappropriate thoughts. She didn’t look down when she felt his head move. She knew he was looking at her, and luckily for her, the room was still very dark, aside from the red illumination from her digital clock. She felt him move, and then his stubble brushed against her chin, and his mouth was on hers. She accepted his tongue immediately, moaning softly around it. Jaime caressed the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, and her legs fell open. 

Brienne whimpered and damn if he couldn’t read her like his favorite book. He nestled himself between her legs, and she accepted his weight. She arched into him as his length pressed against the thin material of her sleep shorts. She slipped her hands under his shirt, needing to feel his skin. She ran her nails up and down his back while he rocked against her gently. It was maddening and deliciously torturous. 

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured against her lips as he trailed them down her jaw to her neck. He tongued her pulse point, causing his name to fall from her lips. She wanted him. Needed him. The edges of her vision blurred as he kept up the teasing rocking of his hips. 

“Jaime, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” She pulled him back up to her face, wanting to kiss him more. He hiked her leg up near his hip, opening her for more constant contact. She thought she should be embarrassed by how close she was to coming. He felt good, better than good. Better than she remembered. 

“It’s spa day, and I know you’re both in there. Sansa is en route, and she won’t knock!” Tyrion’s voice broke the spell as he knocked insistently on Brienne’s door. “Brienne, she called you four times.” 

Brienne wanted to scream, or cry, or both. Jaime sagged against her, and she groaned in frustration. He sounded frantic, and she knew he wasn't wrong. Sansa would not think twice about barging in. 

“Thanks, Tyrion. Give us a few minutes.” 

She was glad Jaime responded because she didn't think she could. Her body was vibrating, teetering on the precipice, she needed to calm herself. 

There was silence before Tyrion could be heard, “hey love, she’s just waking up.” 

“There’s no way she slept through her alarms and my phone calls.” 

“Just give her a few minutes babe, surely you’ll allow her to fully wake up.” 

“What’s the big deal, it’s not like she’s naked or something…” She trailed off, and Brienne could nearly see the look on her face. “Is Jaime in there?” 

It was a horrible stage whisper, and Jaime chuckled into Brienne’s neck. Even that made her libido perk up. She shoved him, gently, off of her and stood. She didn’t care how disheveled she looked. She snatched the door open and looked at the soon-to-be-married couple. Sansa’s eyes were wide, and Tyrion's eyes were filled with a mixture of mirth and mischief. 

“Shit. Ok, we’re going. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. Just… we’re meeting in the kitchen. Well, you already know that. Ok, I’m going to find my mom and see if she needs help with the twins. Morning Jaime.” She grabbed Tyrion’s hand and pulled him down the hallway. All the while, admonishing him for not just telling her that Jaime was in Brienne’s room.

Brienne closed the door, not so gently, and flipped the switch. Jaime was lounging in her bed, his erection visible. He smirked at her. 

“See something you like?” 

“Jaime….” 

“Come on, just a quick one.” He pouted, and she couldn’t help but smile at him. She walked back over to the bed, her eyes never leaving his. When she was close enough, she crawled onto the mattress towards him before straddling him. Jaime gripped her hips immediately, causing her eyes to flutter shut momentarily. Brienne kissed him gently, it was both leisurely and luxurious. She dipped her tongue in his mouth, causing a groan to escape him. She could taste his arousal as he rolled his hips beneath her. She pulled away, lingering there for a moment before placing her lips against his ear. 

“I haven’t had sex in six years. I don’t want a quick one. I want slow and sexy. I want bite marks and hickeys. I want to be hoarse from screaming for you. I want to be sore in the best of ways. I don’t want to remember my name.”

Brienne felt strong and sexy, telling him what she wanted. She felt raunchy and a little dirty, but it was ok to want him. It was ok to  _ need _ him. There was nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with the father of her children. With the man she loved. A man who’s arousal was poking her and making it very difficult for her to give a damn about spa day. 

“Fuck. You don't play fair.” His voice was husky, the green in his eyes nearly non-existent. 

She wanted him, just thinking about how great sex with him had been was making her warm and wet. It would be different, but they knew each other, even though it’d been years. The time didn’t matter, the feelings were still there, and their sex had always been emotionally charged. She hoped she could still please him. She was wildly out of practice. 

“It’s going to be perfect.” 

She pulled back, her eyes wide. “I didn’t say anything.” 

He smiled at her and rubbed his nose against hers. “Do you remember our first-time together?” 

Her cheeks pinkened, and an involuntary shudder ran down her spine. “Jaime...” 

“I know we don’t have time to walk down memory lane, I’m just trying to make a point. Then I’ll go get dressed." She nodded, "It was after Westerosi Literature II. You’d just gotten out of the shower when I got home. I was supposed to be having a workout session with Bronn, but I’d skipped it, I wanted to see you. You were in my shirt and nothing else. I knew then that I wanted to take the next step, but you were a virgin. I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” 

Brienne chuckled and shook her head, “So were you, I wasn’t the only inexperienced person, but yes I remember. You were so nervous, and I was oblivious.”

“You were, but when I finally stopped tripping over my words, and you agreed, it was, it was everything, The imperfections of it, made it perfect. We were just us, no pressure, no expectations. We just wanted to feel good and make each other feel good.”

“I know I don’t have any comparisons, but I...I don’t think I could feel any better, sexually, than when I’m with you.” 

He kissed her, and it wasn’t raunchy, it was soft and gentle. His tongue stroked hers as he held her tight. His arms were strong around her. When the kiss ended, she was somewhat out of breath. 

“There’s no rush.” 

“Yes, there is.” 

He laughed at that, a full belly laugh that jostled her in his lap a little. The slight friction stole her breath. 

“I need to go get dressed, and you need to clean up.” He arched an eyebrow at her, and the heat in her face was flaming. She knew she was wet, but she didn’t realize it was  **that** obvious. 

“You should go.” 

“I should go.” 

She rolled off of him with a whine and watched him stand and head for the door. “I don’t trust myself to kiss you again, but know that I want to.” He winked at her, and then he was gone. 

Jaime grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Jaime walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the semi he was sporting. The jeans were doing a good job at concealing it, but he knew it was there, and of course, he immediately made eye contact with Brienne. The way she looked him up and down, he knew that she was well aware of his problem. He winked at her, and she blushed, he loved how easy it was to do that. 

“Lannister!” 

“Tyrell.” 

Loras walked over to him, a smirk in place. “I wanted to get a little match in before the real thing, maybe tonight after the spa? We’ll be nice and relaxed.” 

Jaime leaned against the counter and took a bottle of water that was laying out. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to ruin your hair or make you break a nail.” 

There was no malice in his words, and Loras shoved him playfully. Jaime returned the gesture, and they locked up. All in good fun, their competitive streak flair up. 

“Not in my kitchen!” 

They froze, the sternness in Catelyn’s voice momentarily paralyzing them both. They broke apart immediately, both looking everywhere but at Catelyn. 

“Children, both of you.” Olenna chided, as she walked up to them, a loving smile on her face. 

Jaime angled his head towards her, and she kissed his cheek. He made eye contact with Loras and stuck his tongue out. Loras flicked him off behind Olenna’s back as she kissed his cheek as well. 

“Alright, everyone needs to eat something. There is fruit, oatmeal, bacon, cereal, muffins, and toast. We won’t have lunch until after the massages, and they are 90-minute sessions. Even though we booked for five hours, the owners closed the business for the day as a gift to Sansa and Tyrion. Everyone will receive manicures and pedicures. Jon and Theon, that does include you. Waxing is available, they offer both wax and sugaring, pick your poison. Body treatments such as wraps and scrubs are available, as are facials. Gentlemen, you will be groomed as well, hair cuts, or trim whichever you need, and your facial hair will be tended to.” 

Catelyn stared at Jon and Theon for most of her speech. He could tell they were not pleased about her strong desire for them to be kempt, but they didn’t say a word. Jaime grabbed a plate and put fruit and bacon on it. He put cream cheese on a bagel and walked over to where Brienne was talking to Catelyn. 

“Good morning Catelyn.” 

He slid the plate in front of Brienne, brushing against as he passed by. She whispered,  _ thank you _ , with a heated look in her eyes. He smiled at her, nodding slightly. Catelyn gave him a knowing smile as he went to talk to his brother, who'd been watching him. 

“That was quite smooth.” 

Jaime smiled down at Tyrion, proud of himself. His smile didn’t last long because Cersei and Tywin walked into the kitchen. Tywin sought out Ned, but Cersei walked over to them. 

“Tyrion. Jaime,” 

“Good morning, how’d you sleep?” 

She rolled her eyes at Tyrion but looked at Jaime. “Have you made a decision about the tests, the wedding is in two days and-” 

“Stark security, Cersei. I meant it.” 

She glared at Tyrion, but Jaime shook his head before looking at Cersei. “I’m not testing them, because there is no reason for me too. The twins are my children. Brienne is my girlfriend, and you and Tywin will respect that. If you cannot respect that, then we have nothing else to say to one another.” 

Cersei scoffed, “We’re family Jaime, you can’t pretend like we aren’t. You and I, we’ll we’re  _ us _ . We shared a womb, we shared a soul.” 

“We share a set of parents and some horrible traits, but I’m going to share my life with Brienne and our children. If I have to choose, it won’t be you.” 

Tyrion chuckled though he tried to hide it with a cough. Jaime didn’t look away from Cersei, he needed her to know he was serious, that she wouldn’t get in the way of his happiness. He’d meant every word he’d said to Brienne, he was going to prove it. 

They stared at one another, sizing the other up. Jaime saw the moment Cersei realized he wasn’t bluffing, that he would do exactly as he said he would. She looked over at Brienne, who was eating from the plate he’d made her and talking to Catelyn and Jeyne. Her shoulders sagged, and she walked away without a word. 

“What did she  _ do  _ to you this morning?” Tyrion asked. 

“Shut up!” Jaime bumped Tyrion, causing his younger brother to chuckle and shake his head. 

“Unc Ty!”

“Jaime!” 

Sansa walked toward them, a twin on each hip. Joanna reached for Jaime, a big smile on her face. He opened his arms for her, letting her settle on his hip.

“Hello again, Jaime. Sorry about this morning.” 

Jaime chuckled while Joanna played in his hair. “It’s quite alright.” 

“Jaime, are you Unc Ty’s brother?” Little Cat asked, looked between him and Tyrion. 

“I am, he’s my little brother.” 

Joanna gasped and cupped Jaime’s cheeks. “Na-na says not to talk about Unc Ty size. She says it’s not nice.” 

Sansa and Tyrion both snickered as Jaime was admonished by his daughter, “I’m sorry Jo, I would never make fun of Tyrion’s size, I only meant that he’s younger than me.” 

Joanna gave him her version of a stern look, which was more adorable than anything. She held her stern gaze for a moment longer before nodding once and going back to playing with his hair. 

“Jaime, are you our unc too?” 

Little Cat asked, a perplexed look on her face. Jaime looked to Sansa and Tyrion for help, but they were both wide-eyed, mouths slightly agape. He and Brienne hadn’t talked about it yet, he had no clue how to answer that question. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to overstep with the truth. 

“I have a count of 20, including the twins. So we’re going to be strategic about how we plan the day. Brienne, can you get a count of who wants what?” 

Jaime looked up, relieved that Catelyn had saved him, be it intentional or not. He caught Brienne’s eye, and she raised an eyebrow in question. He shook his head slightly. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to her phone. She then opened a folder and took out a piece of paper. He'd have to text her later, they needed to talk about what they were going to tell the twins. 

“Ok, raise your hand if you want hair removal.” Hands went up around the room. He was not surprised to see Loras’ hand raised, but Robb’s hand in the air  _ was  _ a surprise. 

“Loras, sugar or wax?” 

“Wax.” 

“Legs? Chest? Back? Arms?”

“Full-body.” 

“Margaery?” 

“Sugar, full-body.”

Brienne went around the room, making notes of what everyone wanted. 

“Cersei?” 

Brienne didn’t look up from the paper, but Jaime could see the tension in her body. The room was a bit tense. Olenna was watching Brienne, Catelyn had placed a tender hand on Brienne’s arm, Tywin looked as a stoic as ever. 

“Sugar, Bikini and legs.” 

Brienne wrote it down and then asked who wanted body treatments. Hands were raised, and she went around the room, getting everyone’s desired service. She was efficient and no-nonsense. She didn’t flinch when having to address Tywin, though Jaime thought that had more to do with the death glare Ned sent his way every time Brienne addressed him. Finally, the list was complete. Jaime held Joanna the entire time, her content, playing with his hair. Cat had run off to play with Arya and Bran, mid-way through facials, and Tyrion and Sansa had joined Brienne and Catelyn at the island. He assumed they were figuring out the schedule. 

“Jojo? Come play, please.” 

Cat looked up at her sister, eyes wide, and her lip poked out. Joanna wiggled a little, and Jaime put her down. Cat immediately took Joanna’s hand, and off they went. He watched them go, a smile on his face. 

“Jaime.” 

He looked up, and Catelyn beckoned him over. He narrowed his eyes but knew better than to deny Catelyn anything. She was in business mode. He leaned against the island, next to Brienne. 

“As the best man, the men are your responsibility.” 

Jaime arched an eyebrow, and Catelyn narrowed her eyes at him, “Your title comes with responsibilities. Brienne has been here for the majority of the planning, she’s stepped fully into her role as Maid of Honor.” 

Catelyn's tone left little room for debate so Jaime kept his snark to himself. 

“Here is the list of all the services each person has signed up for. The spa will be fully staffed because, as I said, there are 20 of us. It’s a massive spa with 32 service rooms. Tyrion and Sansa will be receiving the wedding bundle and will be together all day. We must stay on schedule. Brienne is going to email this over to the spa now, so they’ll be ready when we get there. Ned and I are receiving some special treatment bundle, so we won’t be with the group. I’m counting on both of you to ensure this goes well.” 

She looked between the two of them, a stern look in her eyes. Jaime couldn’t tell who had the harder job. Jaime was responsible for more people and his father, but Brienne had Cersei, and that could turn disastrous. He was going to be positive because the point of the day was to relax. Weddings were stressful, and the spa day was supposed to help everyone de-stress before the big day. They could do that, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Jaime:** Cat asked me if I was her uncle this morning. I had no idea what to tell her. 

Brienne read the text and took a deep breath. She hadn't quite figured out how to tell the girls who Jaime was. She'd known it was inevitable, but she hadn't expected them to try to figure out who he was. She should've known better. 

**Brienne:** We'll have to tell them, but let's wait until after the wedding. 

His response was immediate.

**Jaime** : That seems reasonable. 

She exhaled, grateful that he was understanding. It was a good thing that the girls like Jaime. SHe didn't think she could handle them not liking him. 

**Jaime:** How were your services at the spa. 

**Brienne:** Relaxing and deeply needed. You?

**Jaime:** Good, I needed that massage. 

**Jaime:** Sugaring is far less painful.

Brienne read the text message and sputtered a little, water dripping on to her phone screen. Sansa stirred next to her but didn’t wake, and for that, Brienne was thankful. She put the bottle of water back on her nightstand and stared at her phone. He'd sent her a picture. He was standing in front of a mirror in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. He was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. 

**Brienne:** I’d have to agree with you. 

She hit send and waited. The bubble showing that Jaime was typing was immediate. 

**Jaime:** Show me.

**Brienne:** Sansa is here.

She hit send, mildly appalled that Sansa was the only reason she wasn’t sending Jaime a photo. 

**Jaime:** What did you have waxed? I didn’t see you on the list today. 

**Brienne:** Didn’t get waxed and I added myself right before I sent everything over to the spa. 

She smirked as she pressed send. She didn’t have to wait long for his response. 

**Jaime:** You know what I meant. Where did you have hair removed from?

**Brienne:** My body.

**Jaime: **😑😑****

**Jaime:** Which parts?

She bit her lip weighing her options. She could tell him that she had her bikini area done, but it could lead to a conversation that she didn’t want to have via text with Sansa asleep in her bed. 

**Brienne:** Legs.

**Jaime:** 👀👀👀

Brienne covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She rolled her eyes but flipped through her camera roll because she’d taken a picture earlier of her legs after the sugaring. She was wearing a robe that was slightly parted. If she were honest, it’d been taken to send to Jaime, but she didn’t know if that was too forward. The rules were skewed between them, and she was unsure of herself. They’d spent the night together, discussed sex, but hadn't decided on what they were doing once the wedding week was over. It was all so confusing.

She sent him the picture, ignoring her nerves and waited. 

**Jaime:** Is Sansa asleep?

**Brienne:** Yep. Is Tyrion?

**Jaime:** Yes. Meet me in the man cave.

Brienne smiled at the text and got out of bed slowly and carefully. She didn’t want to wake Sansa, didn’t want to explain where she was sneaking off to at nearly midnight. She peeked in to check on the twins before heading to the man cave. The room held fond memories of Jaime, and she was interested to see what he had in store for her. 

She walked into the room, and there were candles littered around it. Jaime sat on the floor, a blanket laid out with a plate of cut sandwiches, a bowl of red grapes, and a small platter of vegetables with a dip. She smiled down at him as she closed the door behind her. 

“Hey, I missed you today, and I wanted to do something for you. It’s not much, but-”

“It’s perfect.” 

She kneeled down on the blanket and kissed him. A brief but sensual touch of their lips. She hadn’t expected him to set up the room. She’d honestly thought he’d invited her to the man cave to fool around. She was completely fine with that, but what he’d done warmed her heart. 

He fed her grape, his fingers lingering near her lips. 

“How was the spa for the ladies?”

She chewed the grape and swallowed, taking a moment to recount the day. “Surprisingly easy. I expected Arya to be difficult, but aside from her wanting black polish and me forbidding it, per Sansa’s instruction, I didn’t have any issues with her. She didn’t sign up for much, but she was also content to hand with Cat and Jo once her services were over. I was amazed by that. Jeyne and Margaery had similar services, so they stayed together mostly.”

Jaime nodded while finishing his bit from a sandwich. “Cersei didn’t give you any issues?” 

Brienne sighed and dipped a baby carrot into what she assumed was ranch dressing. She took a bite, buying herself some time. “She mostly avoided me. Once I gave her the order she needed to receive her services, I didn’t interact with her much. She signed up for nearly everything, so she was on a pretty strict schedule. I saw her when I was leaving the esthetician, but not much aside from there. Olenna seemed to always be in my vicinity, so maybe that had something to do with it, I’m not sure. I’m also not complaining. What about you, how was Tywin?” 

Jaime popped the cork on the wine and drank from the bottle. “Tywin only wanted a massage and a haircut, so he wasn’t there long. He did get a manicure, but I spent most of my time with Robb. We had similar services. It was nice to catch up with him. Theon and Jon didn’t let anyone near their hair, but they did get their beards cleaned up. Bran thought he wanted to dye his hair blonde but changed his mind, he did cut it though. He looks older, more mature. Loras was hilarious during his waxing session. We could hear him, it was not pretty.” 

Brienne chuckled, “How was your sugaring session?” 

“How was yours?” He arched an eyebrow as he ate a grape, a smirk on his lips, mischief in his eyes. 

“Less painful than I thought.” 

He reached out and brushed his hand against her leg. His fingers left goosebumps in their wake. She picked up the bottle and took a long drink, enjoying the sweetest of the white wine, a nice change from the red from the previous night. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” She whispered when she pulled the bottle away from her lips. She could feel her skin heating up, knew it was splotchy and pink. His pretty green eyes had darkened to a dangerous emerald. 

“Like what?” He took the bottle from her hand and drank some before chasing it with some grapes. It was unnecessarily sexy watching him eat. His tongue slipped out, catching a little juice that’d escaped the grape he’d taken a bite of. 

“You know what I mean.” 

Jaime put the bottle down and leaned forward, moving the plate of mostly eaten sandwiches. He pushed the platter and bowl to the side and crawled toward her. Looking every bit the lion of his family’s sigil. He stopped when their noses were nearly touching, just staring at her. His eyes darting back and forth. Brienne wanted to know what he was thinking. 

The bare skin of his legs brushed hers, and it was shameful how good it felt. He wrapped an arm around her, and then they were moving backwards. Her back touched the blanket and he held himself over her. 

“Jaime….”

“Shhh….”

He kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin. His fingers tangled with hers before he allowed their mouths to touch. The kiss was slow, a gentle exploration of her mouth. He kissed her languidly, his tongue circling her own. She tightened her grip on his hands, but he didn’t speed up. It actually felt like he slowed down. It was a dizzying experience, she felt like he was stealing her breath just to give her his own. He didn’t press fully into her, and while it should have been maddening, it wasn’t. 

“I love you.” 

Brienne bit her lip, willing the tears not to fall. She knew it was a lost cause. Jaime leaned down and kissed her tears away, only making more fall. It wasn’t the first time he said it. She didn’t understand why this time caused her emotions overflow, but it did. 

“I love you too.” 

He smiled before kissing her again, cupping her face in his hand. She was putty in his hands. It should have been terrifying to know how deeply she still felt for him, but she didn’t feel fear. Only love. And she was starting to believe that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, aren't they precious!?!?!?  
> Things are coming to a head next chapter. The rehearsal dinner is up next and shit is gonna get real.  
> I appreciate all the love this fic has received. Thank you so much!


	14. We Need a Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so we're getting into the contract. I really wasn't going to delve into it initially but this chapter wrote itself so I'm running with it. I added two chapters because I need to flesh out the whole contract bit and I don't want to rush this. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~Jem.

Catelyn tapped her screen to end the call and exhaled noisily. She ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly. The pain grounded her, brought her back to the present. 

"Shit!" Her hand shook as she covered her mouth. Her mind was moving a mile a minute, she couldn't figure out what to do. She was usually level headed and able to discern information and come up with solutions. It's not working. She can feel herself spiraling. 

"Calm down, this isn't over yet. Varys is a man who buys and sells secrets. There is no way to know if he can be trusted." Ned rubbed her back. Normally, his words could soothe her, but she didn't think it was possible. Brienne was in trouble, more trouble than they'd realized. Which meant the twins were in trouble. SHe couldn't fight the monster that she didn't know. How could she protect them from the unknown?

"The fact that there are pages of the contract that we don't have is terrifying. What if Tywin mentioned children, what if she signed them away and doesn't know it? It's going to devastate her. And that...that animal is in our home. Eating our food, drinking our wine." 

Ned took a deep breath and kissed Catelyn's temple, "Nothing is going to happen to Brienne or the girls. We won't let it happen. When Varys sends over what he has, we'll deal with it." He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I promise you, nothing will happen to them." 

"Varys said that Tywin was willing to kill her." 

"He also said that Tywin was in an awful place with some nasty people. We just have to figure out who those people are and why they have Tywin Lannister scared."

"And why the hell did he want Brienne gone." 

It was becoming too much, and she was so worried about Brienne. She was like a daughter to Catelyn. It was beautiful watching her reconnect with her Jaime, it was also terrifying. Neither of them realized they were playing with fire. Catelyn could only assume that Jaime had some semblance of understanding as to what Tywin was capable of. 

"I know you are  **not** fond of him, but I think he should call." 

Ned looked at her, his eyes betraying his true feelings. She knew she was asking a lot of him. There was history between her and Baelish, but Varys said if anyone knew what was truly behind the contract, it would be Petyr Baelish.

"Cat." 

"Please, Ned. She's our daughter, blood would make us no closer. Please, these are our first grandchildren. We have to protect them, and if I have to cozy up to Petyr Baelish to do that, I will." 

"He isn't the answer Cat." 

She sighed, fighting tears, "You promised, nothing would happen to them. He can help you keep that promise." 

Ned snatched his hands away and stood, looking down at her. "I don't need Petyr Baelish's help keeping my family safe." 

She'd struck a nerve and she knew that, but she didn't have time to help Ned lick his wounds. Catelyn was known for doing what she had to do. When Ned was ill, she called on Baelish to help keep the distillery open and running. It'd put a strain on their relationship, but Catelyn had mouths to feel, and the men in the alcohol business didn't respect her. Baelish helped that change. 

"Ned. This does not speak to you as a father or a husband. You are honorable. You are this family's strength. We don't need honorable or above board. We need a snake."

Ned sighed and began to pace, she could see the wheels in his head turning. Ned hated Petyr, Catelyn was sure there wasn't a man walking Westeros or the Lost Cities that her husband hated more than Petyr Baelish. 

"Make the call." 

She nodded and pulled the drawer on the desk open. At the bottom of it was a small prepaid phone. There was only one number in it. She tapped the screen to send the call through. It rang more times than she was comfortable with. 

"Cat." 

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her nerves all over the case. The way he said her name made her feel like a teenager again. Like they were just kids, being stupid. She often wondered how their lives turned out so differently. 

"Hi, Petyr." 

"Your voice is as sweet as I remember. It's been a long time, and yet, I haven't stopped thinking of you. I hear your oldest daughter is marrying a Lannister, the dwarf." 

Ned's nostrils flared, but he said nothing. She was thankful for that, Petyr would make it unbearable if he knew Ned was listening in. 

"She is, tomorrow is the big day." 

"I wish I could be there to see her and you. She could've been ours if things had turned out differently, you know, but I was too late." He trailed off, and she didn't correct him. That wouldn't get her what she needed. She grabbed Ned's hand and squeezed it, he looked at her, his anger evident. She caressed his cheek, hoping it would reassure him. He turned his face into her touch and kissed her wrist. 

"Petyr, I know it's been a long time, but I need your help." 

He didn't answer immediately, but she waited, even though her heart was pounding. He liked to be needed, especially by her. 

"You know I'll do anything for you, Cat." 

Ned rolled his eyes, and Catelyn smiled at him. "One of my children is in trouble and-"

"She's not actually yours, though is she Cat? Just one of the many you've taken in over the years." 

She gasped and looked at Ned with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. Had he been keeping tabs on her? 

"Do you really think I lost track of Brienne Tarth? As if anyone can truly hide from me. Tywin made an enemy of me long ago. I knew she was in Winterfell. That meant she was with you. I knew she'd be safe there. I never, in a million years, thought your offspring would fall for Tywin's. He wouldn't have found her otherwise. You inspire a certain level of loyalty."

"How did you know she was here?" She could hear noise on the other line, a door closing, and then some shuffling. 

"I can't tell all my secrets, Cat. Now, you want to know how much trouble Brienne and her children are in? Far more than she realizes. Tywin has placed himself in quite a precarious situation. He promised his eldest son to one of Walter Frey's daughters. Which is bizarre to me, we no longer live in the time of Kings and Houses, and yet Tywin behaves as if we do." Baelish laughed to himself before continuing.

Frey allowed Tywin to smuggle just about anything through the Twins. In return, one of his daughters would marry Jaime. An introduction was made, things were moving along, and then everything stopped. Jaime became distant and disinterested. Tywin sent me to figure out what had changed. I'll be honest, I didn't think Ms. Tarth was a threat. I saw them together often, but, and forgive me for this, she is not what I thought Jaime would want in a partner. I soon realized that she _was_ the distraction. At the time, Tywin and I were not seeing eye to eye, and when the deal with Brienne came about, I was making plans to disappear, she was my last job for him." 

She could hear papers shuffling in the background, "The contract isn't your main concern. Ms. Tarth didn't technically breach it. Frey is your concern. He is quite the unsavory character, and if he finds out that Jaime has children with another woman, that woman and her children are in danger." 

Tears filled Catelyn's eyes, she couldn't even think about someone hurting little Cat and Jo. She choked on a sob. 

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't cry. You have a very powerful ally in the mix. Nothing will happen to Brienne or her children. Be sure of that. The sound of you in distress pains you. I'm glad you called, I have a copy of the original contract that Brienne signed. There were a couple of things in it that could be concerning, but I'm sure they aren't the main focus. Tywin is out of his depth, and in a twisted way, he's trying to protect his son and Ms.Tarth by proxy. Much needs to be done, but know that you need not worry. I'm sorry, I must go. Tell Ned I said hello." 

The call ended, and Catelyn was left with more questions than she had answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but shit's about to get real. 
> 
> **POLL TIME**  
> Do we want a Flashback from Tywin's POV?  
> Do you guys want to get into his head?


	15. I'm A Businessman Second, A Father First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said the Rehearsal Dinner was next, but then this happened and now I'm trying to get back to the outline. 
> 
> This is Tywin's POV, I know someone of you didn't want this but it's important. I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Jem

**Three Weeks Ago**

Tywin shuffled papers around on his desk, his brows furrowed. He looked between two separate documents, his eyes skimming over legal jargon, his mind moving faster than a Maester in a brothel once detected. He sighed and dropped the papers on his desk. It would all come together. It had to. The merger was crucial and would give him control of the Twins and with it amazing trade options. It would also help loosen the figurative noose that'd been around his neck for nearly two decades. He needed to have that freedom. His cell phone rang,  _ Walder Frey _ , flashing across the screen. Tywin took a deep breath before answering. 

"This is Tywin." 

There was a dry chuckle on the other line, "I sure would hope so, that is who I called." 

Tywin was silent, not wanting to entertain Walder anymore than necessary. He knew it was not a social call; he and Frey were not sociable. Not anymore. 

"How are you doing, Tywin?"

There was an edge to Frey's tone that Tywin didn't like. He had neither time nor patience to deal with any changes to the already very generous deal they were making. 

"All is well, what can I do for you, Frey?" 

"What can you do for me? Well, that's quite the question, Tywin. It seems as though you've been lying to me, and we both know I'm not a man that takes kindly to that."

Tywin sat up fully in his chair, his nostrils flared. He would not allow Frey to weasel him out of any more collateral in their merger. He refused to be rutted. Tywin would sooner let the deal fall through than be taken for a spineless weasel. He had his pride and reputation to consider, after all.

"I haven't a clue what you mean Frey, I can assure you of that." 

"Oh? What of that famous son of yours?" 

Tywin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure they'd gotten past this. Jaime was his own man, much to Tywin's chagrin. There was nothing to be done about the slight years prior.

"Are we back to this again, Frey? Surely you know children rarely go the route in which we want them too. It's been years. My son has taken no wife, fathered no children, we should let sleeping dogs lie." 

Tywin despised repeating himself. He spoke clearly and was always astute. He never left room for misunderstanding or miscommunications. In doing so, he ensured he would never have to repeat himself. And yet, he'd had the very same conversation with Frey multiple times over the years. 

"Your son, the dwarf...he's marrying a Stark girl." Frey clicked his tongue before continuing, "They're frigid folk. Loyal. They take care of their own." 

"That's what I hear." The change in topic was confusing, but Frey was known to enjoy the bottle. Maybe he was inebriated. It would explain the flow of conversation. 

"They also keep to themselves in that icy tundra of theirs. 'Wolves' is what they were once called you know….and wolves bay at the moon, don't they?"

Tywin's confusion deepened. Listening to the ramblings of a drunkard was not how he intended to spend his evening. "As far as I know, yes." 

Frey chuckled, and it infuriated Tywin. It was mocking, as if Frey knew a big secret that Tywin did not. 

"How much do you know about the old houses? The Kings and Queens Era?" 

"A great deal," Tywin said between clenched teeth. He didn't like what was happening. He didn't like the feeling of unease that was filling him. He didn't enjoy being the last to know, which he was in the moment. 

"It was said that your House and mine were allies. Bannermen is what it was called then. We did you a favor, a bloody, despicable favor. Do you know what I speak of?" 

Tywin nodded though Frey couldn't see him. His discomfort was palatable, and it was laced with anger. He wasn't happy about the thinly-veiled threat.

"They called it the Red Wedding. A horrendous sight from what the history books say. Nearly 30 people. Slaughtered. At a  _ wedding _ ." 

There was a pregnant pause before Frey continued. "It'd be a shame if history were to repeat itself. Wouldn't you say?"

Tywin balled his fist and inhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. There was a tension headache building, and his left eye had begun to twitch. Tywin was a lot of things, but a pushover he was not. He cared very little for all that Frey knew of his past dealings. He would not allow someone as lowly and uncouth as Walder Frey to threaten him or his family. He would sooner dirty his hands and see to it that man's body never found. 

"Tread carefully, Frey. Don't forget to whom you are speaking." 

"No, Tywin, don't  _ you  _ forget who you're talking to. You're a Lannister. It's said they always pay their debts. You owe me a debt. You promised me a son-in-law. That would ensure that when I pass the company onto my daughter, she would have a strong name and family behind her to carry it on." 

"There are other great names in Westeros." 

"Other Great names are not in my debt." Frey spat. 

"It matters not. Your company will forever be tied to the Lannister name once the merger is complete." 

"Was that the plan all along? Have you been playing the long game here? Waiting until the terms would be to my liking so that you could steal my company from me?" Frey was angry, and it was obvious. Tywin tried to find some semblance of calm, but he is failing. 

"It's a merger, not a buyout Frey." Tywin sneered, his patience nearly gone. 

"Do you recall what I said of Wolves and the Moon? Well, I'm told that the mother wolf has taken on a cub, one that hails from the House of starbursts and moons."

The change would've caused Tywin to lose his temper if he didn't immediately understand Frey's convoluted attempt at a riddle. He said nothing, but the twitching in his eye worsened. 

"If you think you can hide away your grandchildren and gain Tarth in the meantime, you're sadly mistaken. I'll slaughter every wolf and lion if I have to. I'll pull the moon, and the sun from the sky and all their blood will be on your hands." Frey yelled into the phone. 

Tywin was shaking with rage. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was holding his phone. His head felt near exploding. He would  _ not  _ stand for such disrespect. He was Tywin  _ fucking  _ Lannister. The most formidable businessman in Westeros. He'd ended lives for far less in his darker days, and though those days were behind him, he would find that man again if need be. He would not be belittled and threatened by a vacuous, craven waste of space. Frey was a quintessential example of seed that should have been swallowed or spilled. 

"I am many things Walder Frey, timorous is not one of them. I do not take kindly to threats." 

"And I don't make idle threats." 

"I am a businessman second. I am a father first, and you would do well never to threaten my children again." 

Frey scoffed, and it set Tywin further on edge, "You are many things Tywin Lannister, as you said, but a fool you are not. If I find that the information I have is correct and the son-in-law promised to me has taken up another woman, well, that would be tragic. It'd be a dishonor, and I can't allow anyone to dishonor myself or my daughters. You know what I am capable of, or have you forgotten Tysha?" 

Tywin was mortified. That was something he tried hard never to think of. He felt his stomach roll once as he fought the bile in his throat. Images of a broken and battered body flashed through his head. The sounds of her screams haunted him for years. 

"I do hope it's a beautiful wedding." With that, Frey disconnected the call, and Tywin barely made it to the trash can in his office before he emptied the contents of his stomach. 


	16. A Rose & A Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I figured I should just go ahead and post the companion chapter as well. This one from Olenna's POV.   
> After this, we'll get to the rehearsal dinner and that should be interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~Jem

"Lia, darling, so glad you could make the trip." Olenna sat in the Stark's office, reading through her emails. Lia walked over to the desk and handed Olenna an accordion file folder and a small lockbox. Olenna didn't open either; she looked up at Lia, giving her a small smile. 

"I gave the gowns and tuxedos to a man named Hodor. He didn't say much, but I got the impression that he knew his way around pretty well." 

"You are correct, dear. When are you flying back?" 

"Mace has a meeting tomorrow afternoon that I have to attend with him. I was going to check in with Margaery, and then be on my way. Thank you for allowing me to use the jet." 

Olenna scoffed, "nonsense, you are here because of me, I wouldn't dare make you fly commercial. That's just preposterous. Margaery should be busy with the bride, but I'm sure she'll make time for you." 

Olenna smirked and looked up in time to see pink cheeks and a bashful smile. 

"Well, go on." 

She shook her head as Lia left the office. She hoped Margaery didn't run Lia off. Olenna was quite fond of her assistant. She wouldn't have trusted just anyone with the task she presented Lia with. The young woman had proven capable and competent, which were hard to come by, unfortunately. She opened the lockbox first, pressing her thumb to the pad. She smiled down at the box, her brainchild was so beautiful in person. She didn't often compliment herself and her designs, but she'd genuinely outdone herself. She set the lockbox aside and opened the accordion file folder. There were documents and photos inside. 

She started with the documents, the first being the original contract Brienne signed. Nothing redacted or missing. It'd been quite hard to get her hands on it, but it paid to have friends in low places. 

She read through it, slowly, highlighting significant sections, clauses and the such. It was relatively standard. Not many red flags, though it was also an NDA. There was money involved, which was not something Brienne mentioned. That gave Olenna pause briefly, but she wouldn't think ill of the woman, not without all the facts. 

She saw that Tarth would be forfeit if Brienne breached the contract. That was interesting and smart. Tarth was a small island but great for trading and had the potential to be a tourist trap. Tywin was many unsavory things, but Olenna had to admit, he was a smart businessman. It annoyed her that there was anything complimentary about him. 

She continued to read, and one clause made her stomach flip, there was a restraining order in the contract. Brienne agreed to stay 500 yards away from Jaime at all times. The contract was already breached, and Brienne and Jaime didn't even know it. Tywin could legally take Tarth if he so chose and have Brienne arrested. Olenna sighed and highlighted the section with the restraining order. She finished reading the contract and then read the notes her lawyers had made about it. There were no caveats that they could find, no loopholes to work through. They could use the 'duress' argument, but the burden of proof was on them to prove. It would all be hearsay and it could get nasty. Jaime could speak up and say he didn't agree to a restraining order, but she didn't know if that would work either. 

She sighed, pushing the contract away and looking over the other items from the folder. There were details of the merger between Frey Industries and Lannister Corp. Tywin was spending a hefty amount of dragons for a dying company. She wondered if he knew that merger would not be profitable for at least five years? It wasn't a good move for Tywin, Lannister Corp was doing well. It was profitable, the Iron Bank ranked it as one of the top five companies in Westeros, second to Tyrell Incorporated. 

She looked through the photos that were sent and saw pictures of Walder Frey and Petyr Baelish. They appeared to be having a conversation. As the photos progressed, Frey looked less and less pleased. She needed to know what was said. She knew Baelish had once been one of Tywin's lackeys, but he didn't appear to be doing Tywin's bidding. She pulled her cell phone and dialed a number she hadn't had to use in a couple of years. It was answered after the first ring. 

"Olenna, darling. My favorite rose." 

"Varys, my favorite spider." 

He chuckled, "still have your thorns, I see." 

"Always, old friend."

"Friend? Oh my, what is it you need?" 

Olenna scoffed, amused. He'd always amused her. "I need many things, Varys, but I'm sure you know that already. Isn't that your area of expertise? The power you wield?"

"Power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick. A shadow on the wall." 

"Indeed, now let us stop the rigmarole; I'm sure you know why I'm calling." 

"I have an inkling." 

"Don't make me beg dear, you know I won't." 

"True. Well, if I had to guess, and you know I'm no guessing man, I'd say you were interested in some information about your surrogate son and the mother of his children." 

Olenna smiled, "That's correct, dear." 

"A rose and wolf, within days of each other. Worried for the Lion and the Starburst." 

Olenna sat up, "You spoke to Catelyn?"

"I did indeed, I fear she doesn't have the stomach for what needs to be done." 

Olenna exhaled, her heart pounding. She'd never been one to dirty her hands. She preferred to handle things the right way. Aboveboard, only using back channels when absolutely necessary, but only going so far. 

"Varys, you've known me a long time, and you know—"

"Ah-ah, it's not what you think, but the answer to your problem will be costly." 

Olenna rolled her eyes, "You would exploit an old woman, Varys?" 

"I would, but it is not I who has the price." 

"Your riddles no longer amuse me, spider." Her patience was waning.

"Petyr Baelish is not the ally he claims to be. He is a man with a mind set on vengeance." 

"I never thought of Baelish as an ally. He's a snake, he can't be trusted." 

"It is not you that trusts him. A venomous snake can kill a wolf." 

Olenna sighed and shook her head. She knew that Baelish carried a torch for Catelyn. It was the worst kept secret in Westeros. Obviously, Catelyn took that to mean he was trustworthy. She was mistaken. 

"She can't honestly believe he is trustworthy." 

Varys sighed, she could imagine the look on his face. "She does, and from what I hear, she called him shortly after she spoke to me." 

"There's no way you can know that." 

"I have little birds everywhere. You should know this, darling." 

"Tell me what needs to be done." 

"Frey was promised a Lannister son. Why Tywin still operates in such a way is beyond me, but alas, a son was promised, and not just any son, but the Golden Son. Clearly that did not happen because the Golden Son fell in love with the daughter of the Sapphire Isle. Tywin sent her away because if they were found out, both she and Jaime would be killed. That is how Walder Frey works. So, with Brienne gone and Jaime heartbroken, the Frey daughter tried and failed to capture his attention once more. She failed and it caused a rift for a while but all was not lost. They buried the hatchet and Tywin decided to merge with Frey to save his business and to keep his dirty deeds from coming to light. About one month ago, Baelish paid a visit to one Walder Frey and told him of Brienne and the children. He spun a tail of Tywin hiding his grandchildren from Frey, which enraged the small-minded man. Now you're left with a cornered Tywin, an angered lunatic, and a wedding in three days' time. The Freys and Starks have quite the history of weddings." 

She knew that Frey was unhinged but a threat like that carried weight. There would be over 200 guests at the wedding. It would be a massacre. 

"Varys, tell me what needs to be done," Olenna said through clenched teeth. 

"How many dragons are they worth to you? That, darling, is the real question."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Please.


End file.
